The Journey of a Strange Femme
by DragonScouter
Summary: The femme doesn't fit in. She is the only one with a flight mode. She knows she doesn't fit in but knows she has to reach the top, she has to. But her past could come back and haunt her in ways she did not expect. Rated just in case.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

* * *

**AN: Hey, I started writing this because I was having writers block on my other stories. This does not have anything to do with my other stories. This chapter starts right after the Autobots won the war.**

* * *

Prologue

Malice was standing on the front deck looking out over her city, Kaon. She was proud that she lived here, especially with Megatron and his troops protecting them. Her and her bondmate were true Decepticon supporters. They would do anything for the troops. Of course though, they had their favorite officer to look up to. And that very officer was the one named Blitzwing. They never knew what started their admiration of the mech, but they looked up to the mech. He was an inspiration that all bots, no matter how insane or random, could end up being in a higher rank.

"My dear, are you excited about our little bundle of joy that is coming?" Her bondmate asked as he walked outside.

She turned to the black seeker mech and answered, "Of course I am my dear Pandemonium. But I have been wondering how we are going to format our little bundle when she comes. I mean, we have to figure that out before it is time for it to come out of your spark chamber."

The lime green and gray helicopter femme smiled at Pandemonium as he said, "I have been thinking about having our little sparkling be born in honor of the Decepticon cause and all of its loyal followers."

"More importantly, it should be modeled after the one that we admire most." Malice led on with a look of knowing in her red optics.

"Someone we hold in higher respect and honor than anyone." Pandemonium played on, also with a knowing look in his red optics.

"Exactly my dear, it will be Blitzwing who we model our dear sparkling after. Actually, we should make her an almost exact of him."

"Yes my dear…wait, her?"

"Yes. I went to see the medic yesterday and he told me that I was expecting a little femme."

"Did he say when you are going to have her?" Pandemonium asked.

Malice smiled and answered, "The medic said that her spark will dislocate from mine in three solar cycles."

Pandemonium stared at her in shock before stammering out, "Th-th-three s-s-solar cy-cy-cycles?" he then proceeded to fall over in stasis lock. Malice smiled at her mate's still form and dragged him into the house.

* * *

Two days, twenty three cycles later

Malice was lying in her berth with her mate. The sparkling was supposed to have arrived by now and she was starting to get worried. She decided that she would go and see the medic in the morning. She repositioned herself to try and get to sleep. She had just started to fall into stasis when she felt a small pull at her spark. At first she thought it was just the sparkling moving in her spark chamber and tried to lie down again. But as she did, she felt the same pull, but this time it was three times as strong. It was then that she knew her little femme was coming.

"Pandemonium," She nudged her mate and tried to wake him.

"Ungh…later carrier…I am sleeping."

Malice smirked at her mate's mumblings and would have loved to leave him alone, but the pull from her little sparkling was growing extremely painful.

"PANDEMONIUM GET YOUR AFT UP!" She yelled.

Said mech suddenly bolted out of the berth and shouted, "I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO IT!" he then looked at his mate and asked, "Yes dear?"

"It's time." She answered with a smile.

He stared at her confused before asking, "Time for what my sweetspark?"

All she answered him with was three simple words, "The sparkling dear."

His optics grew wide as realization hit him. He then quickly swept her off the berth and ran out of their building. He sprinted across the streets of Kaon yelling at anybot who got in his way to move the scrap out of his path. He sprinted into the med center and as he went down the hallways, he screamed, "RAZOR, GET YOUR AFT TO ME RIGHT NOW!"

He then neared the doors which led to the main med room and ran through them, all the while carrying Malice. When he got inside, he found the cleanest berth and laid Malice on it.

"You know, you-could have run a-little slower dear." Malice teased with a small smirk, hissing in-between words with pain.

He looked at her with an incredulous look on his faceplates before he heard the doors hiss open. When he turned, he saw a very skinny yet tall brown and dark green car mech with deep red optics run in.

"Razor, the sparkling's coming." Pandemonium said in a rushed tone to the medic.

"I see that Pandemonium. I need you to wait outside. This will be stressful enough without you in here worrying."

"But,"

"GET OUT!"

Pandemonium quickly got out of said room and waited. As he waited, he was glad that they had sent the sparkling's shell to Razor a head of time. Speaking of the shell, they had decided to make it exactly like Blitzwing, even his helm. Unfortunately, they had no control on what her color was going to look like. They were hoping that it would be the same as Blitzwing's coloring.

The cycles past by and no word on Malice's condition. Pandemonium was getting extremely worried that something had gone wrong. He was about to charge into the room when suddenly, Razor walked out of the room, energon staining his servos.

"How is Malice?"

Razor led him into the room and said, "Pandemonium, meet your new little femme."

Pandemonium looked down at his mate and the little bundle that was in her arms. The little femme had unfortunately not gotten Blitzwing's colors but instead was all black with two lime green lines wrapping around her wings, lime green tipped shoulder cannons and digits, and the two round sensory nodes on the top of her helm were lime green. The one thing that got his attention though, was that her optics had not turned out red like his or Malice's, but were bright green.

"So, what are we going to name our little femme?" He asked his bondmate.

"I was thinking Blitzkriea, but then I thought of the most perfect name."

"What is that dearest?"

"I want her name to be Pandimala. So she always has a part of us with her." Malice explained.

Pandemonium thought about this for a few seconds before exclaiming, "It's perfect!" He then turned to Razor and asked, "How old does a bot have to be to get the optic color changed?"

Razor looked at him and said, "They cannot be changed until they become adults. Until then they are going to be green."

* * *

Day Before Pandimala Becomes a Youngling

Pandimala was enjoying herself. She had been playing with all the neat equipment that her sire let her look at. That day, Mr. Megatron and Mr. Starscream had come and paid her sire and carrier a visit. They had been regular visitors to their home for as long as she remembered. They had seemed sad when they had come and Pandimala had asked what the matter was but carrier just told her to let the adults have their alone time. Oh well, she didn't put much thought into that since she was going to become a youngling on the next solar cycle. She was so excited that she could hardly wait.

Mr. Megatron and Mr. Starscream then left and Pandimala's carrier walked over to her. She looked down at Pandimala and said, "Pandimala, we have to start packing."

Pandimala was confused. "Why carrier?"

Her carrier looked down with care and said, "We are being forced to leave Cybertron."

Pandimala was scared. "Why, the Autobots said that only the 'Cons and their supporters had to leave."

Her sire then came in and said, "Pandimala, we always have been and will be Decepticon supporters."

Pandimala was now very confused and scared. "WHAT! But the 'Cons are the bad bots that attacked our home. How can you support them?"

"My dear, we are not just supporters, but we are loyal followers. We even built your shell to mimic one of the Decepticons we look up to the most. Now go pack like a good femme." Her sire ordered.

Pandimala walked up in shock to her room and started to back away her stuff. Her life had been a way for her creators to worship the Decepticons. Even her own shell was made to mimic one that they really admired. She was sickened at the thought. She hated Decepticons and she had been living with them the whole time. But, as she continued on, she knew that she did not want to live with the Decepticons or their supporters any longer. She then made up her processor right there, she was going to run away and join the Autobots, or live in the streets, or something just as long as she got away from here. She quickly grabbed a cube of energon and snuck out her window. Pandimala made it to the front of their complex before her sire and carrier saw her trying to sneak off.

"Where are you going?" Pandemonium asked.

"I am not supporting the 'Cons. I want to be an Autobot. And I am not living with 'Con supporters." Pandimala shouted at her crea…them. She then noticed that look of anger that she had only seen once before in Pandemonium's optics. It had been when she had said that the Decepticons were evil. He had gotten extremely mad and had beat her. That had been the only time that either of her creators had beaten her. She was now scared. Many thoughts were going through her processor at the moment. Out of all the thoughts that came with that look, the one screaming the loudest to her was, run. So she did just that. She started to run out of Kaon and toward the Autobot city of Iacon. She could hear Pandemonium chasing her and she knew that she need to find help.

She ran on and on and finally made it just outside of Iacon. But then, she tripped and she then heard the sound of Pandemonium transform. She looked at him and saw him about to snatch her up when suddenly, a giant bolt of thunder crashed into Pandemonium and threw him back away from her. She then saw him transform back into his flying mode and flew back to Kaon. Pandimala did not have time to see what had caused the thunder because she was so scared that she quickly ran into an abandoned storage facility and tried to find a place to hide. She looked left and right and finally found a small storage closet she could hide in. So, she jumped inside and froze when she heard the sound of pedesteps heading toward her. She was terrified now. It was probably Pandemonium finding her and he was going to punish her for running away and all the things she said. Her frame froze as the handle to the door slowly turned and Pandimala did the only thing she could think of, she curled into a ball and braced herself for what was to come. Pandimala heard the door fully open and felt the light hit her.

"It is ok little one, you are safe now."

Pandimala lifted her head in hope. This voice did not sound like Pandemonium's. It sounded calm and friendly. She looked and saw a strange blue and white mech who was carrying a big hammer. The two things that made her relieved though was that he was wearing the Autobot insignia and that he had caring blue optics.

"Are you going to hurt me?" Pandimala asked the mech.

He shook his helm and said, "No, no little one. I will not hurt you." The mech then seemed to think about something for a minute before saying, "Would you like to live at an Autobot Academy support home?"

Pandimala's spark felt like it would not stop pulsing in joy. She would get to live with the Autobots! She quickly nodded her helm at the mech and allowed him to pick her up.

"You are an independent little youngling aren't you?" The mech asked.

"Nah-uh, I won't be a youngling until the next solar cycle." Pandimala corrected her savior.

"My apologies little one." He then asked, "Can you tell me your designation little one?"

Pandimala nodded her head rapidly and responded, "My designation is Pandimala."

"Nice to meet you Pandimala."

Pandimala then asked hesitantly, "What's your designation sir?"

Pandimala felt the mech chuckle before he answered, "My designation is Ultra Magnus."

* * *

**AN: Hope you all like this so far. It is a little out of my comfort zone but I am starting to enjoy this. Please read and review.**


	2. Gifts of Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing.**

* * *

**Pandimala: Authoress, I think that something is wrong.**

**Authoress: With what?**

**Pandimala: With you.**

**Authoress: WHAT?**

**Pandimala: You got hurt yesterday and now you are upset.**

**Authoress: *angrily* No I'm not.**

***Ultra Magnus walks in***

**Ultra Magnus: Yes you are, now go and relax.**

***grumbles and goes to relax***

* * *

**AN: Enjoy the Story.**

* * *

Ch. 1: Gifts of Family

"I changed my mind, I don't want to go!" Pandimala yelped in fear.

Ultra Magnus sighed. He had watched the now youngling for the night and now he was taking her to the Autobot Academy housing. She had wanted to come here but now he knew that she was just being over-worried. "Now don't worry Pandimala, the bots here are very nice." He tried to encourage.

Of course, Pandimala wasn't buying into any of it. "But I'm so nervous!" And pit was she. She wanted to go to the housing but she was nervous about what the other bots would think of her.

"Don't be. You will have a great time living here. Now let's go inside and get you settled." Ultra Magnus encouraged.

The two then walked into the housing unit. As they walked, Pandimala looked around curiously but could not find another bot.

"Ultra Magnus, are there other bots living here?" Pandimala questioned worriedly.

Ultra Magnus gave a light laugh before answering, "Yes there are a couple bots your age living here as well as the caretakers."

"Who are they?" She asked.

Before Ultra Magnus could answer her, Pandimala saw a green car femme run into the hallway. The femme screeched to a halt in front of Ultra Magnus and said, "Sorry I'm a little late Ultra Magnus. I had to get the younglings to settle down."

"It's alright. Now let me introduce you to your new house guest." Ultra Magnus stated before looking behind his pede, where Pandimala had hidden from the femme, and said, "It's alright. Come on out."

Slowly, Pandimala came out from behind his pede and walked until she was in front of him. She then waved her servo at the green femme and said, "Hi, I'm Pandimala."

The femme smiled at her and said, "It's nice to meet you Pandimala. My name is Joint."

"Joint," Ultra Magnus started, "I have to get back to the council. Can you take her from here?"

"Of course sir." Joint responded.

"You're leaving?" Pandimala asked worriedly.

Ultra Magnus got on one knee and said, "I have to go back to my job. I'm not sure if I will see you again but just in case I don't, I want you to have this." Ultra Magnus then pulled a strange pendent out of his subspace. The pendent was shaped like a strange creature that had its wings above its head and its head was looking to the right.

"What is this?" Pandimala asked curiously.

"When I was a young bot, I was exploring a dead planet that had never supported life, or so we thought. I was investigating a cave when I saw this image painted on the wall. It was the first time that I learned to not always judge something by how it looks. That symbol told me that there had once been life on that planet, even though other bots had said there wasn't. So I scanned the image and when I got back here, I had a friend of mine craft a pendant for me. Now I want you to have it."

Pandimala gently accepted the pendant and placed it in her subspace. She then ran up to Ultra Magnus and gave him a giant hug while saying, "I'm going to miss you."

He returned her hug and said with a comforting smile, "I will miss you too." He then stood back up and walked out of the building.

Joint then said, "Well, let's go introduce you to the rest of the kids." Pandimala nodded and the two walked into the room that Joint had previously came out of.

When Pandimala walked in, she saw a silver armored vehicle femme with black stars across her doorwings and arms. The femme also had two light blue optics and normal round digits, unlike her green optics and sharp digits. Next to her was a black motorcycle mech with blue flame decal on his arms and chestplate. He had one normal optic and one that was a half visor and they were colored a medium blue. His digits were about as thin as hers, if not a little larger, but they were rounded like the femmes. They were both giving her friendly looks and it made Pandimala feel a little better.

"Younglings, this is Pandimala and she will be living with us from now on. Now, make her feel welcome while I go and get you some energon cubes." Joint then left the room.

Pandimala stood nervously, staring at the two bots in front of her. She yelped as the silver femme ran up to her and gripped Pandimala's servo in her own while saying, "Hi, I'm Tana and us three are going to be best friends."

Pandimala was still in shock from when Tana ran up to her so she didn't respond. The motorcycle mech walked up to Tana and tapped her on the shoulder. Tana must have realized how much she must have scared Pandimala because she quickly said, "Oh my Primus I am so sorry! I didn't mean to freak you out."

This statement finally got Pandimala out of her shock and she responded, "It's fine. I just haven't met anyone my age before. Nice to meet you and you are right, us three will be best friends." She then looked at the mech and asked, "What is your name?"

He smiled and responded, "My name's Zarron. So, do you like to play pranks?"

Pandimala nodded and said, "Yeah, I love playing pranks. What do you guys want to do?"

Zarron gave a devilish grin and said, "Ok, we are going to need..." And the three new friends huddled together and whispered their plan.

* * *

Joint walked into the room and set the energon down. As soon as she did, she felt like something was wrong. She looked under the table but could not find the three younglings. She then started to panic. As she was about to comm. for her mate, she felt three objects hit her and explode, splattering their contents on her. A quick scan told her what had hit her was a stretchy material called a 'balloon' by the younglings that was filled with paint. Another look told her that it was bright pink paint.

The chorus of giggles coming from behind her told her that the culprits were close by. She decided to play dumb and look like she was looking around for them, as she walked unnoticed toward one of the main couches. Joint then jumped over the couch and looked at the three younglings with a knowing look. Their faces turned to shock and they tried to scramble away but Joint grabbed them and started to tickle them senseless. The three younglings cried out in laughter as they were tickled mercilessly.

After a click, she stopped and said, "Seems like you three are getting along just fine." The three younglings nodded at her and she said, "Come and get your energon. Blockade and I will join you in a few clicks." She then walked back out of the room to get her energon and to get Blockade.

"Who's Blockade?" Pandimala asked.

Tana answered by saying, "He is Joint's bondmate."

"Yeah and he is pretty cool for an adult." Zarron commented.

"Glad you think so highly of me Zarron."

The three younglings turned and saw that a brown and tan cameo alt terrain vehicle mech was standing there with a cube of energon in his servo and Joint by his side. He then looked at Pandimala and said, "You must be Pandimala. I'm Blockade and it's nice to meet you."

Pandimala smiled at him and said, "It's nice to meet you too."

"Let's eat!" Tana exclaimed as she held her energon.

As they were enjoying their energon, Joint asked, "So, what do you three want to be when you go to the academy?"

"I want to be a scout." Zarron answered with a wishful smile.

"I want to be a warrior." Tana answered with a hopeful gleam in her optics.

The four bots then looked at Pandimala and Tana asked, "What about you Pandimala, what do you want to be?"

Pandimala had thought about this subject many times. And with each time, her resolve in her choice had grown more firm. "I want to be a Prime."

Blockade smiled at this and observed, "You three could make your own team with your goals."

Tana, Zarron, and Pandimala smiled at this and Zarron said, "Definitely. We will demand we be together."

Tana nodded and added, "We will always have each other's backs."

Pandimala also nodded and said, "Because we aren't just friends, we are family."

* * *

**Authoress: I am relaxing...relaxing.. *pauses* *angrily* Arghh! This is so boring!**

***tries to sneak out of the room***

**Zarron: Get back in that room Authoress.**

**Authoress: But it is so boring.**

**Tana: Inside, now.**

**Authoress: Nope.**

**Joint: Don't make me get Blockade Authoress.  
**

**Authoress: *shocked* You wouldn't dare...**

**Joint *yells* BLOCKADE!**


	3. Arrival at the Academy

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

**Pandimala: Are we going to the academy soon?**

**Authoress: Keep asking and I will make sure you never get there.**

**Tana: You wouldn't**

**Authoress: Try me.**

* * *

**An: The yellow green femme's coloring is the same color as Ratchet's in the 2007 movie.**

* * *

Ch. 2: Arrival at the Academy

The stellar cycles few by way too fast for everybot. Especially for Joint. She knew that her now adult charges would be leaving to go live at the academy. They were going to go and chase their dreams.

Speaking of the charges, they had grown into wonderful adults. Tana had a little broader shoulders then most femmes had but her torso and chestplate was the average size for most femmes. Also, she had grown so she was about a half a helm taller than herself. Finally, her main mods consisted of morning star that would replace her right servo and a flail that would replace her left. The story of when her mods came out was a good one. Blockade had been going to give her a double high five when both servos changed and Blockade's servos were crushed. Blockade had stared in shock before comforting Tana.

Zarron had grown into a fine mech. To describe his appearance, Joint could only say that he looked like one of those cyberninjas in height and build. Actually, when Zarron had just turned into an adult, the cyberninjas had tried to recruit him but he had told them he wanted to be a scout. Zarron's main mods consisted of a scimitar that was attached to his back and stasis darts that would come out of his wrists. Zarron had always known about his scimitar but his darts were another matter. He had been asked by Joint if he knew where 'Mala and Tana where (who were preparing to prank Joint). He had done the normal I-don't-know shrug and was shocked when a dart had come out of his wrist and stuck in the wall. Joint immediately had took it out and scanned it and was shocked that the formula inside could almost any bot into immediate stasis.

Pandimala was another matter entirely. Her shoulders were very broad but she had the torso like one of those seeker bots. She had an average sized chestplate but her height was something to be marveled. She was around a whole helm taller than Ultra Magnus. Her mods were an experience to discover. Her mods consisted of two broad swords that would stay concealed on the outer sides of her legs and of course she had her shoulder cannons. Pandimala had known about both mods and thought that nothing would surprise her. Then one cycle, 'Mala had her cannons pointed at a wall when the strangest thing happened; they fired fire at the wall. Pandimala had panicked and had thought about extinguishing the flames and had nearly given herself a spark attack when her cannons had fired ice. Shoot, it scared Joint to death when she was run into by Pandimala screaming something about fire and ice and she pointed to her room.

Now the three were gathering any personal items they wanted to bring. Joint was seriously going to miss them. She heard the door chime go off and knew that it was Blockade. She walked down the stairs and gave him a giant hug. He looked a little shocked at first before lovingly wrapping his arms around her frame and held her close while rocking from side to side while saying, "I'm going to miss them too. Even all of those pranks they played on us."

Joint nodded her helm and said, "It was a prank that sealed their friendship though." Joint felt his frame shake with a chuckle and he said, "Yep, and we found that pink is a color option for you." Both then let out a loud round of laughing and Joint said, "That should have been our warning that it would only get worse." The couple smile at each other and awaited their charges to get down.

* * *

Pandimala, Tana, and Zarron were in their room packing and they were excited. They would finally be able to fulfill their dreams. But like anything being done for the first time, they were all nervous. Tana looked at 'Mala and Zarron before saying, "Guys, I'm really nervous about going. What if we don't get to be together?"

Zarron shook his helm before saying, "Nah, they will usually keep the housing bots together. What I'm worried about though are the bots we will meet. Will they be nice or will they be glitch-heads."

Everybot knew he was right. It actually tied into what 'Mala's worry was. "Yeah, and I'm worried about how the bots will react to me being a flyer."

The three then gave each other a good hug and Tana said, "Don't worry 'Mala. If anybot messes with you, they will be messing with all of us." Zarron smiled and added, "Plus, I don't think any of the bots will be anywhere near your height. They would have to be insane to mess with you in the first place."

The three bots then laughed and left the room, their packing finished. They walked down to the main hallway and saw Blockade and joint talking to a black and white cop mech and a black and silver car femme. Joint noticed the three bots arrival and said, "Glad you three could join us. 'Mala, Zarron, Tana; let me introduce you to Breaker," she pointed to the mech, "and Rev." she pointed to the femme. "They are here to escort you three to the Academy."

Breaker smiled and said, "Also, the four of us were a team back in the day."

Tana looked at Blockade and asked, "Really?"

Blockade nodded and said, "Yep. I was our scout and I wasn't half bad."

Joint smirked and retorted, "Then Blockade, explain to me why I, as the CMO, was always repairing your aft?"

Everybot laughed at that and Breaker stated, "I was our main warrior. I even got an invite to join the Guardians."

Tana starred at the bot and said, "The Guardians! Did you accept?"

Breaker shook his helm and said, "Nope."

Tana was shocked and asked, well demanded, "Why not!"

Breaker put his arm around Rev's shoulders and said, "Because I had bonded with Rev and I didn't want to be away from her."

Tana had her mouth formed in a small 'o'. Rev smiled at this and said, "Guess it's my turn. I was our team's intelligence agent."

Zarron then looked at the four bots and asked, "Did you get to fight against the 'Cons?"

Joint nodded and said, "Yep, we were one of the last units deployed. The six of us, well, we had just come into our adult hood and we were, what Ultra Magnus affectionately called, rambunctious rascals who annoyed everybot they met."

Everybot laughed at that comment and then Breaker said, "As much as I hate to break up this reunion, we have to get these three bots settled into their new home."

Everybot said their goodbyes and the three soon to be students followed Breaker and Rev to the academy. When they arrived, 'Mala, Tana, and Zarron had the same thought; wow. They had not expected it to look so…nice. Breaker and Rev then led them into a hallway. They continued to walk until they came to a small corridor with two doors, one on the left and one on the right. Rev then looked at them and said, "The femmes will be staying on the right and Zarron will be on the left with the other mechs."

Zarron, 'Mala, and Tana looked at each other as they were separated for the first time in stellar cycles. They each then entered their separate rooms.

* * *

Rev lead 'Mala and Tana into the dark room and stood aside. She then said, "The two femmes will be receiving their names tomorrow. Until then, they will not have a name." Rev then left.

"Hello?" Tana called quietly. Only silence followed. Tana looked at 'Mala who only shrugged her shoulders. Tana sighed and yelled, "Hello!"

"Hey keep it down! A femme needs her beauty recharge."

The lights turned on and 'Mala saw four berths, two of them currently holding a femme each. One of the femmes, who was colored pale yellow, glared at the two femmes and asked, "And who are you two?"

The other femme, who was colored a yellow green, answered, "Obviously they are the housing bots who are going to train with us."

The yellow femme rolled her optics and went back to recharge. The yellow green femme got up and stood in front of the two femmes and said, "Hello and welcome to our room. What are your designations? I know you two have them."

Tana nodded and said, "I'm Tana, it's great to meet ya." And she shook the yellow green femme's servo. Pandimala shook her servo and said, "Hi, my name's Pandimala."

The yellow green femme couldn't help but say, "Primus, you're really tall. Why are your optics green?" The femme saw Tana and Pandimala tense up at her outburst and she quickly stated, "I mean no offence. J...j…Just my curiosity taking over."

Pandimala and Tana relaxed and Pandimala said, "Yeah, I guess I'm a little tall and I was just born with green optics." 'Mala then asked, "What do you want to be when you graduate?" The femme gave a shy smile and responded, "I'm hoping to be a medic. What about you two?"

Tana responded saying, "I want to be a warrior."

The yellow femme then looked at Pandimala and asked, "And you?"

"I want to be a Prime." 'Mala answered.

Tana then said, "As much as I like this meet and greet, I'm ready for some recharge." And with that, the yellow femme laid on her berth while Tana and 'Mala each claimed an empty berth.

* * *

Breaker led Zarron into the mech room. When he entered, Zarron saw three mechs turn to look at him and he was now missing 'Mala and Tana greatly. Breaker looked at the three mechs and said, "you three make Zarron here fell welcome." Breaker then left.

Zarron turned to the mechs and studied them a little. One was a blue mech with a very large chin. He looked like he didn't want Zarron to be there. Next to him was a red and blue mech. He had a kind looking faceplate that showed he was accepting of a new team member. Zarron jumped back a step when the brown mech with two orange stripes rushed toward him with his servo extended. Zarron realized that the brown and orange mech just wanted to shake servos. So, Zarron grasped the brown and orange mech's servo while said mech said, "Nice to meet you Zarron."

Big chin scoffed at this greeting and red and blue asked, "So, what is your goal at the academy?"

Zarron looked at each one and said, "I really want to be a scout. What about you three?"

"I will be a Prime and eventually Magnus." Big chin pompously stated.

"I also wish to become a Prime, but not Magnus, never." Red and blue said nervously.

"I am hoping to become an intelligence agent." Brown and orange said.

The four bots noticed what time it was and all decided to go recharge. The lights went out once Zarron lied down and Zarron's last thought was that the big chin better not get on his bad side. He then fell into a deep and peaceful recharge.

* * *

**Pandimala: Yeah, we are at the academy!**

**Zarron: At least you two get to stay together.**

**Tana: Take it like a mech.**

**Authoress: Stop right there, I am not going to break up another of your yelling matches. Go to your rooms.**


	4. First Day of Boot Camp

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

* * *

**Pandimala: This is fun. I can't wait for boot camp.**

**Tana: Don't be too sure of that. I have heard that boot camp is very difficult.**

**Authoress: Let me put it this way, I am so glad it is you and not me.**

**Zarron: Too bad Cybertronians fear organics, otherwise, I would ask for a special training for you here.**

**Authoress: Umm...that's ok I am just fine with typing my story.**

* * *

Ch. 3: First Day of Boot Camp

Pandimala ran through the dark streets of Kaon. She was in a panic. She couldn't escape. The shadowed figure that followed behind her reached out its sharp digits at her as if trying to crush her. She was almost out, just a few paces more. 'Mala suddenly trips and turns to fend off her attacker. Her throat is suddenly constricted by the figures servo. The energy is slowly draining from her frame and she can feel her sparkbeat slow down. As she feels herself start to go offline, she stares into the faceplate of her attacker and sees deep red optics piercing her inner being. Her spark gives one final beat before silence is heard and all is darkness.

Pandimala jerks online with a start and sees Tana and the yellow green femme standing next to her berth. Yellow green then asked, "Are you alright?"

'Mala nodded her helm and said, "It was just a nightmare. I usually have them when I stay in a new place."

The yellow green femme nods and says, "I've heard that drinking some warmed low grade before going into recharge helps to prevent nightmares."

Tana looked at yellow green and rather bluntly asked, "Do you want to be our friend?"

Yellow green nodded her helm and said, "That would be nice."

The three femmes then sealed their friendship by shaking servos. A groan could then be heard as the yellow femme woke up. Yellow femme looked at them and said, "You femmes wake up too early." Then the assembly horn sounded and the four femmes quickly ran out of the room.

* * *

Zarron was going to offline himself. Just a click ago, he had been brought out of recharge by a very annoying sound. When he opened his optics, he realized that it was big chin snoring. Checking his internal clock, Zarron had not been happy to find that he still had half a cycle before the assembly horn would go off. So, he had tried to fall back into recharge but couldn't. Realizing this, Zarron got out of his berth and was surprised to see that the brown bot was up as well. Zarron figured that he was up for the same reason and asked, "Does that happen very often?" And he pointed at big chin to emphasize his point.

Brown mech nodded and said, "Yeah, but this is the loudest it has been."

Zarron then asked, "Hey, do you have any friends?"

The brown bot was taken aback by this question and stated, "Of course I…what I mean to say is… well…no, none at all."

"Why not?"

"Because bots don't like other bots that have a habit of eavesdropping when they shouldn't."

"That's all? Well, I am going to fix that. Shake my servo."

Brown mech looked confused at this demand but shook the servo. Zarron then said, "Now you have a friend in me as well as Tana and Pandimala."

"Who are they?"

"Two femmes that I lived with at the housing and are here as well."

"Thanks bud." Brown mech responded.

Before Zarron could say anything else, the red and blue mech woke up and Zarron asked, "How did you stay in recharge?"

The red and blue mech messed with his audio receptors and asked, "What?"

"How could you sleep through big chin's snoring?"

"I just turned off my audio receptors and set my internal alarm."

The three mechs stared at each other for a bit before bursting out in laughter. Their laughter woke up big chin, who gave a snort before on lining his optics. He glared at the three mechs and huffed, "You glitches need to learn how to keep your voices down. Bots need their full recharge." Zarron and brown were about to retort when the assembly horn sounded. The four mechs then ran out of the room.

* * *

The eight bots rushed onto the training field at the same time. The Red and blue mech, big chin, and the yellow femme gathered in a small group while the other five bots got into a group. 'Mala and Tana then said to the yellow green femme, "Hey, this our friend Zarron."

Zarron reached out his servo and said, "Nice to meet you. We will be great friends." Zarron then turned to brown mech and said, "And these are my friends Tana," he pointed to Tana, "and Pandimala. But you can call her 'Mala if you want." And he pointed to 'Mala.

They all shook servos and 'Mala stated, "We are all going to be wonderful friends."

Yellow green femme nodded and added, "And hopefully we will all be a great team."

All the bots then heard a whistle blow and the eight bots quickly got in line. Then a tan car and a yellow car drove up to them. The tan car transformed into a femme about half a helm taller than the yellow femme. The yellow car then transformed into a mech about the same height as the red and blue mech. The tan femme than said, "Hello bots. I'm Anvil and this is my assistant Boombox and I are substitute instructors and we are here because your regular instructor couldn't make it."

Boombox then stepped forward and said, "Now we already know that Tana, Zarron, and Pandimala get to keep their designations. But it is time to give you other five your names."

He then walked up to the red and blue mech and said, "Your designation is Optimus." Optimus nods and Boombox walked up to the big chin mech and studied him for a click before saying, "You are Sentinel." Sentinel seemed indifferent about his name so Boombox then stood in front of the brown mech with two orange stripes before stating, "You will be known as Remcy." Remcy smiled at his name and saluted Boombox.

After that, Boombox stepped back and Anvil went and stood in front of the yellow femme. She studied her for a click before saying. "You will be Elita-1." Elita showed indifference at her name so Anvil went and stood before the yellow green femme. Anvil stood at stared at the femme before saying, "I'm not sure what to call you. What do you want to become?"

The yellow green femme shifted her pedes at the sudden attention placed upon her. She then shyly said, "I want to be a medic." Anvil put her servo to her chin and said, "A medic hmm… then you will be called Balm." Balm had a joyous smile on her faceplate because of her name.

Anvil then stepped back next to Boombox and said, "Now that we have your designations out of the way, we can train."

* * *

Boombox then said, "I will split you into two teams of four. Then I will assign each group a portion of the training ground. The goal of each team is to keep the most members standing while trying to lower the opposing team's number. Also, there will be automated attack mechanisms that will fire on each group randomly. You will all be able to choose one blaster of your choice and that will be the only weapon you can use. Unless of course you either trade with a team member or disarm and opponent. And don't worry, for today's session, the rounds fired will only put you in stasis lock if you are hit. Now your teams," Boombox then walked closer and said, "Team one will be led by Optimus and will include Balm, Pandimala, and Remcy. Team two will be led by Sentinel and will include Elita, Zarron, and Tana. Sentinel's team will have base on the east side and Optimus' will be on the west. And one more thing, each team will be given a switch that if flipped will signal to us that the team who flips it wishes to surrender. Good luck." Each team then took a switch and then separated.

When they arrived at their destination, Sentinel gathered his team and said, "Ok here's what we're going to do. Elita, you and Tana will stay here and defend the base while Zarron and I will go take them out."

The other three agreed so Zarron and Sentinel made their way over to the enemy territory. Once they arrived, Sentinel told Zarron to stay on the border just in case anyone from Optimus' team decided to sneak to their territory. Zarron agreed and so Sentinel went out on his own to take out Optimus' team. When he got to the middle of the territory, Sentinel saw Optimus and the freak, Pandimala, standing guard in what looked like a courtyard. Seeing some un-activated weapon turrets Sentinel decided to take out his competition, since both Optimus and Pandi' wanted to be Prime like him. he snuck to the turrets control panel and switched them from stasis blasts to actual rounds. He then programed them to aim at Optimus and Pandimala.

As soon as Optimus' team arrived at their base, they huddled in a circle and Optimus asked, "What should we do?"

Remcy then responded, "Well, since Balm and I are the smallest, I suggest that we go up top of the roof overlooking the courtyard to act as snipers."

Pandimala then said, "That's good thinking and Optimus and I will stay here to draw them in." She then looked at Optimus and asked, "What do you think?"

"I think it is a very good plan seeing as Sentinel will more than likely attack us here. It would help to have snipers."

And with that, the bots got into position. While Optimus and 'Mala were standing guard, 'Mala realized that Optimus was very nervous. So she questioned, "Why are you nervous?"

Optimus was startled by her question and said, "I am not used to leading anyone. It's difficult to order bots around."

Pandimala stared at him for a minute before saying, "Don't give up hope and listen to your troops, they usually know more than you."

Optimus just stared at her in confusion but did not have time to ask about what she said because Pandimala suddenly yelped out a warning before knocking Optimus to the ground. A shot being heard overhead told him that he owed 'Mala a favor for helping him dodge that fire. What shocked him though was the sound of the blast hitting the wall behind them. It almost sounded like…"

"Scrap! Those are real fragging rounds!" Pandimala yelped in pain. Optimus looked and saw that the shot had grazed her right wing before hitting the wall. Optimus went to ask if she was alright but the look that she gave him told him that now was not the time. The two bots then started to fire on the systems, trying to knock them out. As he fired, Optimus noticed that there were shots firing at the turrets that were not coming from the two of them. Before he could questions it, his comm. link went off.

"Hey, why in the pit are those things firing real rounds?" Balm asked.

"I don't have a clue, but thanks for the cover fire." Optimus responded.

"No problem Optimus, we're just doing our duty."

"Ok then, keep those things off our, Scrap!" Optimus yelled. He had let his attention wonder away from his predicament and one of the turrets had hit him in the pede with one of its rounds. He then fell to the ground and tried to get up but was unable to due to his injured pede. A glimmer then caught his optics and he turned his helm to a turret firing a shot at him. All he could do was shutter his optics as the round made its way toward his immobilized shell.

Optimus heard the blast his and flinched, expecting to feel searing pain. When he didn't, he opened his optics and saw that Pandimala was standing above him. He figured that she must have taken the shot and was about to thank her when he noticed that something was not right. Pandimala's frame suddenly twisted and she fell onto her back and now Optimus could now see the gaping hole that was smoking very close to her spark chamber. Thinking quickly, he pulled himself across the ground to her and checked to make sure that she was still online. It was after he checked her that he remembered the switch and took it out and flipped it.

* * *

Anvil and Boombox were surprised that Optimus' team had flipped the switch. Anvil had been expecting this fight to last longer. Shrugging it off, Anvil and Boombox made their way to the location of the signal. As they arrived at the location, Anvil had to hit her brakes as Boombox slammed on his and transformed and let out a gasp. Anvil transformed and was about to yell at him when she saw the reason for his abrupt halt. Pandimala was unconscious with a burn on her right wing and a smoking hole very close to her spark chamber with Optimus staying next to her with a hole in his pede. "Anvil, call a medic." Boombox ordered. Anvil quickly turned on her comm. link and called the one bot she knew she could trust with this kind of situation.

"What happened?" Boombox asked Optimus.

"I'm not sure sir. 'Mala and I were standing guard when one of the turrets fired on us. She pushed me out of the way and I thought it was a normal stasis shot until I heard Pandimala cry out in pain and the shot hit the wall. The turrets were firing real rounds. We shot at them and started to take them out with the help of our snipers." And Optimus pointed to Balm and Remcy as he said that. He then continued. "But while I was talking to them, one of the turrets fired at me and hit me in my pede, as you can see. I was knocked down and could not get back up. I saw a turret turn toward me and fire but I could not get out of the way and I watched it fire on me. I shuttered my optics, expecting the worse and then I heard the shot hit. But I was surprised when I didn't feel any pain."

Optimus paused before saying, "I opened my optics and saw 'Mala standing above me and I figured she deflected the shot and went to thank her when her frame suddenly twisted and she fell on her back in front of me, with a hole near her spark. I then flipped the surrender switch and called the rest of my team down. Sentinel's should be on their way over to see why we surrendered."

"Mala!" Tana shrieked as her team arrived on the scene. Both Zarron and herself quickly went and knelt by Pandimala.

Just then, a red and white emergency vehicle drove up and transformed into a somewhat old mech. He walked over to Anvil and said, "I came as quick as I could. Who are my patients?"

Anvil responded to the question by pointing to Optimus and Pandimala. The mech looked at Anvil and asked, "A triple changer?"

"Yes, and she needs your help." Balm said, stepping forward.

The mech looked at her and said, "Don't be offended. I just haven't seen one in stellar cycles." He then looked over at the two injured bots before saying, "What's your name?"

Balm lost all her courage that she had earlier and said, "I…I'm Balm, s…sir."

The mech then said, "I see you have an emergency vehicle alt. mode. I am going to need your help carrying them. You get the mech and I will get the femme." The Balm then grabbed Optimus and put him in her alt. mode while Ratchet grabbed 'Mala and put her in his alt. mode and he led the way to the nearest med center.

As they drove off, Zarron stepped up to Anvil and asked, "Can that mech really help 'Mala and Optimus?"

Anvil gave him a side glance before saying, "That was the mech who taught Joint how to be a medic. Those two are in good servos."

Tana looked at Anvil and asked, "How do you know Joint?"

"Joint, Blockade, Breaker, Rev, Boombox and I made up one heck of a team. Boombox was our weapons specialist and I was our leader, though I never became a Prime."

"Hey Anvil, what's that mech's name anyway?" Remcy asked.

"That, dear bots, was the infamous Ratchet."

* * *

The med room that they entered was housed by four berths, two on the edges and two in the middle. The red and white mech motioned for Balm to put Optimus on the right middle one while he put 'Mala on the left middle. Balm tried at first but couldn't lift him on her own so the mech came over and helped her once he had set 'Mala down. He then motioned for her to come over and assist him while he worked on the wound near 'Mala's spark. He suddenly let out a string of curses and stated, "I can't hold that wire and place and maneuver in to fix it. I need you to hold it while I work." Balm nodded and quickly went to assist the medic.

After about seven cycles, they had finished repairing both 'Mala and Optimus and now Balm and the medic were sitting on benches waiting for the two bots to wake up. While they were waiting, the medic looked at Balm and asked, "While we were working on those two, you seemed to know the basics on what to do. Why is that?"

Balm shifted in her seat and said, "Well…I…um…you see… iwantedtobeamedic."

The medic stared at her and asked, "Can you run that be me again?"

"I want to be a medic so I have been studying ever since I have been able too." Balm said hurriedly.

"You want to be a medic? Why?"

"Because my carrier told me about all the devastation that the war caused on all bots and how if there had been enough medics, my sire would still be around. So I want to make sure that there will be at least one more medic out in the world ready to help." Balm responded.

The red and white medic looked at Balm before saying, "Now, I'll have to run this by your instructor and the academy, but how would you like to be my apprentice?"

Balm stared at the mech for a second before all giving him a giant hug and said, "Oh, I would love to be your apprentice." She noticed his hesitation and backed off, saying, "Oh, um, s…sorry sir."

The medic could tell that she was the nervous type so instead of scowling, like he normally did, he simply gave her a small smile, saying it was ok, and said, "It's ok Balm, and the name's Ratchet."

* * *

**Balm: It is so awesome, I get to study under Ratchet! I am going to be a medic!**

**Tana: Good luck!**

**Remcy: Yeah femme, you are going to be an awesome medic.**

**Authoress: Yes, just wait until I get to the rest of the story.**

**Balm: What are you going to do?**

**Authoress: You shall see...**

***All bots present shudder in fear***

* * *

**AN: The next chapter will be moved ahead to after boot camp but will have flashbacks as to major events that happened during it. Please Read and Review.**


	5. Wishes Fulfilled…Almost

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

* * *

**Authoress: So...tired...sleep...need I.**

**Pandimala: Did you just talk like Yoda?**

**Authoress: How do you know who Yoda is?**

**Pandimala: I had Remcy hack into your computer.**

**Authoress: Hmm...that's nice. *falls fast asleep***

**Remcy: You do know that when she wakes up she is going to make us pay for that. Don't you?**

**Pandimala: What can she do to us?**

* * *

Ch. 4: Wishes Fulfilled…Almost

_Tana was shooting at some practice targets. She had to make sure that her form was always in top condition. She had then decided that she had done enough target practice. Activating her morning star, Tana had then decided to practice some hand to hand combat. She quickly used her left servo to punch in the necessary commands to start the simulation and got into her ready stance. The soligram appeared and she quickly dodged as her opponent lunged at her. She then raised her morning star and deflected her opponent's sword from impaling her. This dance continued on for about ten clicks until she finally defeated her opponent. Still wanting to fight, she made her way toward the control panel to reactivate a more difficult level. She halted in her tracks though, when a brown car mech stepped in front of the panel. Tana stared at the mech and asked, "Excuse me; I would still like to use that."_

_The mech gave a little laugh before saying, "Then I have a proposition for you. I want you to fight me. If you win, I will let you use the machine some more."_

_Tana had looked skeptical at the mech before asking, "And if you win?"_

"_If I win, then I get to spend the rest of the solar cycle talking to you." The mech then paused and asked, "Do we have a deal?"_

_Tana didn't mind the terms so she nodded her helm and said, "Deal." _

_As soon as she answered, she had to quickly summon her morning star and block an attack from his sword._

"_What the scrap!" She yelled in frustration. She hadn't been ready and now the two were in a dead lock._

"_What? A real enemy is not going to give you a helms up so why should I?" The mech responded, his optics glowing with the excitement of battle._

_The two then started their war dance. They both seemed evenly matched. Every time he would strike at her, Tana would block it. But whenever she would strike at him, he would do the same. After a good cycle and a half of their dance, both started to show signs of fatigue. Tana could feel that her systems were going to shut off from the exertion of the battle. As she looked at the mech, she noticed that he didn't look much better. The two then ran at each other and the mech got in a lucky punch and she went sprawling to the ground. The mech then walked over to her with his sword drawn. Tana knew that she would lose this fight if she did not do something quick. She then realized that she still had one ace up her sleeve. As he got closer to her, Tana transformed her left servo into her secret ace. _

"_Yield." The mech said as he lowered the sword point at her. _

_She smiled to herself before swinging her flail and knocking his feet out from under him. He fell with a surprised look on his faceplates and Tana quickly got on top of him and went to subdue him. As she went to put her morning star against his neck though, the mech made a move and suddenly, Tana was on her back with his sword pressed against her neck. "Yield." The mech said again._

_Tana knew that she had lost so she finally admitted defeat. "I yield."_

_The mech than got off of her and helped her up. After taking a click to re-stabilize herself, Tana said, "Dang, you fight really well."_

_The mech gave a light grin to her and stated, "You weren't so bad yourself. Especially for a young bot. What's your designation?"_

_She responded, "The designation's Tana." Tana then remembered the bet they had made and asked, "So, you won the bet. What do you want to talk about?"_

_Tana became confused though when he shook his helm and stated, "Not now. Meet me tonight at this little joint that my friends and I usually hang out at and then we will talk." _

_The mech walked up to her and handed her a data pad with the information on it before walking off. Before he was out of sight though, he yelled back, "And don't be too late. I might think you are bailing on me." He then was out of her sight._

_Tana read over the data pad and was surprised. Instead of Macadam's like she was expecting, he had wanted to take her to a place she had only heard rumors about, Radar's Sturdy Blade, and what she had heard wasn't bad at all. There was enough good humor so it didn't seem all stuck up high society like but it was firm enough not to allow rambunctious drunks to stay in there and disturb the bots who just wanted to relax with a nice cube of high grade. Tana then saw a little note at the bottom that said, 'Be here in five cycles so we can talk.' Tana then ran to her room and got ready for their little get together._

_Four cycles and fifty five clicks later, Tana walked into Radar's Sturdy Blade and was surprised by how clean it was. There wasn't energon spilled all over and she could actually see the other side of the room. One of the waiter bots must have noticed her standing there because he walked up to her and said, "Is your designation Tana?"_

_Tana nodded so the mech said, "I was told to show you to your party when you arrived. Please follow me." _

_The mech then started to walk off and Tana followed close behind. From the direction that they were going, Tana could tell that they were heading toward the V.I.B section of the club and started to wonder who the mech she fought earlier was. A click later, the mech stopped at a door and said, "Your party is just behind this door. Have a nice night ma'am." The waiter then left._

_Tana was suddenly very nervous and she didn't know why. So, she sucked up her fear and opened the door. What she saw shocked her. Five mechs, including the brown one from earlier, were sitting around a table, and two of those five were having an arm-wrestling match. There was one empty chair with its back facing the doorway, which she presumed was hers, and to the left of that seat was the brown mech from earlier. Next to him was a ruby car mech with a half visor over his right optic and a normal left optic. The two seats next to him held a blue gray car mech and a bronze car mech. Both had normal optics and they looked like twins. Compared to many mechs, those two would have seemed normal sized but compared to the bots they were around, they looked small. The final mech was a black car mech. He seemed normal in height and was kind of broad in the chest plate. He also had normal looking optics but his right one had an old scar running down it. At the moment she had walked in, the black car mech had been arm-wrestling the brown mech from earlier. _

_Tana then walked up to the table as the brown mech won. The brown mech noticed her and was about to say something when the blue gray one said, "You ordered a pleasure bot, boss? You shouldn't have."_

_WHAM! Tana's flail met with the blue gray bots faceplate. Said bot went flying out of his seat and hit the back wall. Tana marched around the table and grabbed him and said, "I am __**not**__ a pleasure bot. You ever call me one again and I swear that you won't be able to walk again. Got it?" The now frightened mech quickly nodded and hurried to his seat. Tana then walked back around to where she was standing. _

_The brown mech then said, "Everybot, this is Tana." The faces of the four other mechs showed that they now understood why Tana, the femme, was here. The brown mech then turned back to Tana and said, "Now, our introductions are in order. I'm called Hinge."_

_The ruby car mech nodded at her in greeting and said, "The name's Chem."_

_The bronze twin waved and said, "Hi, the name is Foresight."_

_The blue gray twin half waved and said, "The designation's Hindsight. Please don't be upset with me saying you were a pleasure bot. Hinge forgot to mention that our final guest was going to be a femme."_

_Tana smiled at Hindsight and said, "That's ok. Just don't let it happen again."_

_Finally, the black car mech held out his servo and said, "My designation is Blackbit and it is an honor to meet you Tana."_

_Tana was a little surprised at his greeting but shook his servo anyway. She then turned to Hinge and asked, "So, what are we here to talk about?"_

_Tana almost jumped when Chem spat out the high grade he had been about to swallow and he said, "You mean you didn't tell her why she was coming here! No wonder she looks clueless."_

_Tana frowned at the word clueless but still turned her attention back on Hinge, waiting for his response. _

_Hinge looked at her and said, "Tana, this is going to sound weird but I have been watching you train for the last stellar cycle and I must say that I was impressed."_

"_Yeah, that does sound a bit weird, but go on." Tana interrupted._

"_Well, the fight we had yesterday was sort of your final test. To see if you had what it takes. And I must say that you did extremely well. One of the best final tests that I have ever given."_

"_FINAL TEST FOR WHAT?" Tana screamed at Hinge. The five mechs were shocked when she yelled but Hinge regained enough of his composure and said, "Yes, you see, um, the test was a final test to see if you were worthy of becoming a Guardian."_

"_See was that so hard to get ou..." Tana started before the full force of what he said had hit her. "A Guardian? ME?"_

_Hinge nodded and said, "Yes, you have shown outstanding qualities that are so hard to find in this age but what I look for in Guardians. If you haven't already guessed, I am the leader of the Guardians. So what do you say, are you in or out?"_

_Tana stared at Hinge for a nano-click before saying, "I accept, oh I accept. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She then gave an energetic hug to Hinge before sitting down again and asking, "Now what?"_

_Hindsight smiled and said, "Now, we finally have a femme on our team."_

_Foresight also smiled and said, "Yes, you are the first femme to ever be in the Guardians. So, how do you feel?"_

_Tana then said, "I feel like I need a cube of high grade."_

_The group of six celebrated and got to know each other better for the rest of the night. Then when Tana got back to her room at the academy to pack, she told Pandimala what had happened and 'Mala was so proud of her. Tana had felt a little bad leaving 'Mala with Elita, for she was a selfish glitch, but 'Mala told her that if she ever wanted to accomplish her goal of being Prime, she would have to deal with those sort of bots. 'Mala then helped Tana finish packing and Tana said her goodbyes before making her way to start her knew future as a Guardian._

End of flashback.

It was now thirty stellar cycles later and Tana was in her room getting ready to go to a ceremony. She had decided earlier that she was not going to take her morning star or her flail to the ceremony to avoid any temptations to use them on a certain obnoxious bot. So, she quickly took them out and placed them in her special storage compartment. Looking over everything, she saw that she was definitely ready to go so she left the building and headed toward Fortress Maximus.

After she left, Hindsight and Foresight nodded toward each other and took Tana's weapons before meeting with the others.

* * *

_Remcy was in the council meeting room. The reason he was there was because he had heard from a friend that the council was thinking of sending teams of bots out to explore the unknown reaches of the universe. It wasn't that he minded that they were exploring, he just wanted to see who would be going. He didn't want any of his friends that he knew would want to stay here on Cybertron to go on those missions. So at that click, he was hacking into the council's central data base and seeing if he would have to change the rooster to make sure that his friends wouldn't have to go. He knew that Balm was safe from it but he also knew that neither Zarron or Pandimala would want to leave Cybertron. As he reached the record he wanted, he was surprised to find a blank file. Why had the council put up all of those advanced firewalls for a blank file._

"_What are you doing there Remcy?"_

_Remcy quickly turned and was shocked to see Alpha Trion standing behind him with a knowing look in his optics. Remcy knew that he had been caught so he decided to come clean. "Sir, I was hacking the council's data base to see the list of bots that would have to leave Cybertron."_

"_Why would you risk your status at the academy to do that?" Alpha Trion questioned._

"_I was making sure that none of my friend's names that would not want to go away from Cybertron were not on that list. I know that they would not disobey an order though so I wanted to make sure that they wouldn't be put in that situation."_

"_I see."_

"_I'll go pack now sir." And Remcy went to go to his room._

"_Why?" Alpha Trion again questioned._

"_Well I hacked into the data base with the intent to change records. That is usually looked on as treason. So I assumed that I was going to be stripped of my Autobot status."_

_Remcy was surprised when Alpha Trion shook his helm and said, "No. That rumor was a test to see how many difficult firewalls you could break through."_

"_This was a test?"_

"_Yes, we were seeing if you had what it takes to be a part of the intelligence force."_

_Remcy didn't think that he heard him right. "Could you run that by me again."_

"_We want you to be a part of the intelligence force. What do you say?"_

"_Hmm… being forced off of Cybertron or completing my dream of becoming a part of the intelligence force. It's a no processor. I'm in."_

_Alpha Trion gave a knowing smile and nodded before saying, "Well then, come with me and I will see what we can get you started on."_

_Remcy then followed Alpha Trion toward his future._

End of flashback.

Thirty stellar cycles later, Remcy has started to prepare for his friend's ceremony. His roommate Radar, a turquoise car mech, looked at him and said, "You must be really excited to be able to go to your friend's ceremony my main mech."

Remcy smiled at his roommate and said, "Yep and if I don't hurry, I won't be able to get there on time."

Remcy then finished getting ready and quickly ran out of his room and toward Fortress Maximus.

* * *

_Zarron was nervous. He was taking a test to see where he would fit in on the Autobot side. He was praying that he would be scored to be able to be a scout but he would not be able to pick what he was going to do. Only this test would show what he would be. A cycle into the three cycle test, Zarron was finished and went to give his data pad to the instructor. The instructor looked at him in disbelief but took his pad. As he left, he saw the gazes of the other test takers glaring at him. _

_Three cycles later, after all the test takers had finished, the instructor come into the waiting room and handed each test taker their test. Zarron was confused when the instructor did not hand him his test but instead looked at him and said in a monotone voice, "Please wait here until the rest of the test takers have left."_

_Now Zarron was nervous. Had he done so bad that they didn't want to embarrass him in front of the other test takers. Once it was just him and Mr. Preceptor in the room, Zarron asked, "Ok, why is my test being held?"_

"_You will find out as soon as Ultra Magnus arrives." Preceptor answered._

_Zarron awaited Ultra Magnus' arrival nervously. He knew that if Ultra Magnus was being called into see his test, it was serious. All the nerves built up inside of him caused him to jump when the doors opened and Ultra Magnus walked in. He turned to Preceptor and asked, "May I see the test?"_

_Preceptor nodded and handed him Zarron's test. Ultra Magnus studied it thoroughly and when he got to the end, he just stared at it. He then looked at Zarron with shocked optics and this caused Zarron to put down the urge to run out of the door._

"_Have you seen this test before today?" Ultra Magnus asked._

_Zarron shook his helm and said, "No, I didn't even know that I was taking it today. My friend Remcy ran into my room this morning and told me to get myself to the testing room."_

"_I see. Well Preceptor, I will take things from here, you are free to go." Ultra Magnus said to Preceptor with a hint of an order in his voice. Preceptor nodded and left. Now it was just Zarron and Ultra Magnus in the room._

"_Sir," Zarron started, "Why was my test held from me?"_

_Ultra Magnus held up Zarron's data pad and said, "No bot has ever scored this high on this test since the creators of it."_

_Zarron stared at the pad for a second before he did something that would embarrass him forever. He glitched and went into stasis. When he woke up, Ultra Magnus was above him and asking if he was alright and if he need to call a medic. Zarron stood up, with Ultra Magnus' help, and said, "No sir, I'm fine. Just a little shocked. I didn't think that I would do so well on it at all."_

_Ultra Magnus nodded at him and said, "I see. Well, I have a proposition for you. Now I normally don't offer this to such young bots but you have shown potential. I want you to become a scout trainer. I see that you already know far beyond your years on this subject and find that it would help future bots. What do you say?"_

_Zarron respectfully nodded and said, "It would be my honor and dream to become a scout trainer."_

End of flashback.

Zarron was now getting ready for a friends ceremony. He had grown far when it came to being a scout. The cyber ninjas were still trying to recruit him but he would state each time that he wanted to be a scout. In being a scout trainer, Zarron had watched many bots come through and go on to become decent scouts. Zarron finished up getting ready and ran out of his room toward Fortress Maximus.

* * *

_Balm was going to treat her first patient on her own. This was her big test to see if she had what it would take to be a full medic. She was very nervous on who her patient was and what injuries they would have. Suddenly, the doors flew open and in flew two assistants pushing a med bay and Balm's spark stopped when she saw who it was and what their outer injuries were. The lucky bot was none other than Pandimala and she had a small hole on the side of her helm and she was twitching every direction. The injury combined with the victim being her best friend made Balm's energon run cold. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts. She had to know what happened._

"_What happened?" Balm asked. She had to know what to expect._

"_She was training and suddenly the systems went haywire and started to shoot real rounds. From what her team mates told us, she was making sure that each of them had gotten to safety and she saw that one of them had their pede jammed in a piece of debris. The report said she ran out there and lifted the debris and covered her team mate as they made their way to safety. Once that bot was safe, Pandimala had turned to make a dash for cover when one of the rounds hit her helm and she fell to the ground and started glitching. The simulation was finally shut off and she was rushed here." One of the assistants said._

"_Ok, I want her restrained. I can't have her twitching all over while I'm working." Balm ordered._

_The assistants nodded and quickly did as they were told. Once 'Mala was restrained, Balm looked at the damage and was twice as nervous. So many delicate things need to be attended and she knew that if she messed this up, her friend could be crippled for life. Pushing all negative thoughts aside, Balm brought herself to focus and began the procedure. _

_After about two cycles, Balm had finally fixed the internal damages and 'Mala had finally stopped twitching. Now Balm could just concentrate on closing 'Mala's wound up. Taking out a welder, Balm slowly worked on closing the armor like Ratchet had taught her. See, Ratchet had taught her a way to close the armor without leaving a scar. After she was done, Balm cleaned up her work area and waited for 'Mala to wake up. It didn't take long and about a click later, Pandimala's optics slowly onlined and she tried to sit up. Balm walked over to her and said, "You're restrained because you were twitching like no other and I couldn't work on you unless we did restrain you."_

"_Thanks Balm. Can you untie me now?" 'Mala asked._

"_I don't know. Did you have to get a serious injury today of all days?" Balm retorted._

_Pandimala looked like she was thinking about what that statement meant when it must have clicked in her memory. She stared at Balm and said, "Today was your final exam. I was your patient and I know that the procedure that you just preformed was not easy."_

_Thwack! 'Mala yelped in pain as she felt something hit her in the helm and saw that it was a wrench. She looked shocked at Balm and asked, "Why did you do that!"_

"_Because you were stupid enough to get shot in the head and I had to repair you! I swear; you just stalk my career of being a medic. You got injured and I had to fix you to become an apprentice and now you got injured and I had to fix you to hopefully become a full medic. Hopefully that hit knocked some duck and cover instinct in that helm of yours. Now scat. I need to go and see the judges and see how I did." Balm stated, pointing toward the exit at the end._

"_But…" 'Mala started but promptly ducked when the wrench made another fly at her head and she started to run out of the room. Before she could leave though, Balm couldn't help but add, "I see that you have some duck instincts now." 'Mala then disappeared down the hallway._

_Balm exited the med room and made her way to where she knew that the judges would be. When she walked in the room, she almost let out a yelp when she heard clapping. She then saw that her three judges were standing and clapping for her. The one that she knew as Wheeljack said, "Congratulations, you passed with very high marks."_

_The judge in the middle, whose name was Preceptor nodded and said, "Very well done indeed." Though Balm couldn't tell if he really thought she did well since his voice was monotone._

_The final judge, who was the femme that had helped raise her friends Pandimala, Tana, and Zarron, whose name was Joint, said, "Just so you know, that was not supposed to be your exam. Your actual exam was just to fix a bot that had sprained his pede. When those assistants ran in with my little 'Mala, I was about to march down there and do the procedure myself but your teacher, and my old one, insisted that you would be able to do it and since I trusted his word, I allowed you to continue the procedure. I am glad that my trust was well placed, in both Ratchet and you. We three now name you a full medic."_

_Balm had been so happy to hear that she was now a medic. The three judges then left the room and Ratchet asked, kind of sadly though he tried to hide it, "I am guessing that you will want to move out?"_

_Balm shook her helm and said, "No way Ratch! You taught me everything that I know and I know that you still have some tricks to teach me."_

_Ratchet looked at her shocked and asked, "Are you sure you don't want to go and live with all those other new medics?"_

_Balm actually let out a loud laugh and said, "Are you serious? They do everything by the book and I know that I would be kicked out of there in two clicks flat. Plus, I like being your assistant. I don't think that I want to risk working on 'Mala for a third time without having some help."_

_Balm then went back to Ratchet's med bay and continued to work there as his assistant._

End of flashback.

Thirty two stellar cycles later, Balm was preparing herself to go to Pandimala's ceremony. After all of these years, she was finally becoming a Prime. The first out of the bots that wanted to from their original team that wanted to. She was the last of their family of five to get their dream fulfilled. Balm finally finished shining her armor and quickly transformed and drove to Fortress Maximus.

* * *

As Pandimala was getting ready, she was reminiscing to all the events that led up to this moment. She remembered all of the teams she had been assigned and all of the glitch heads that she had restrained herself from strangling. It allowed her to see just how she got to be who she was. She saw all the events in her life that attached to her character and really let it shine. The council had approached her two cycles ago and offered her the position of Prime and she had accepted gratefully.

Now today, her dream was finally coming together as she knew in a half a cycle, the council and Ultra Magnus would instigate her to the level of Prime. She did have her worry though. She knew that Sentinel wouldn't be happy when he learned that she, Pandi' the freak as he had called her on many occasions, would be a Prime before him.

Sighing to herself, Pandimala pushed the thought of that glitch out of her head and finished polishing her wings. She wanted to look her best for this. After she was done, she made her way out of her room and to Fortress Maximus.

* * *

"Hey Optimus, what are you doing in Fortress Maximus?" Sentinel asked. He was heading back to his place to recharge but seeing Optimus here made him wonder if something was going on that he should know about.

"Pandimala is being made a Prime and she has invited everyone from boot camp to come. Where are you going?" Optimus responded.

"I'm just going back to my place to recharge. I had a long solar cycle." Sentinel lied, hoping that Optimus would accept his explanation.

When Optimus nodded and walked off, Sentinel thought about what he was going to do. He couldn't allow Pandimala to become a Prime before he did. Knowing that he has to prevent this, Sentinel quickly ran into one of the work rooms that had a system linked to the personnel files. He knew that if was to stop this ceremony, he would have to find out some very good blackmail on Pandimala.

Using the passwords that he 'acquired' from a 'friend' who owed him a favor, Sentinel gained access to the personnel files. He quickly opened Pandimala's and at first, he couldn't find anything bad about her. Then, as he was about to close out, he noticed a small folder hidden on her file. Using another code he 'acquired', Sentinel opened the file and almost shouted in joy for what he found. He knew that if the council saw this, they would not only stop the freak Pandi' from becoming Prime, but they would also force her to leave Cybertron, forever. Sentinel then downloaded the file and ran out of the room toward the council room.

* * *

The council room was well lit for the event. All of the members of the council as well as Zarron, Tana, Remcy, Balm, Elita-1, and Optimus were there to witness Pandimala become a Prime. As Optimus was waiting for the ceremony to begin, he wondered to himself where Sentinel was. He had assumed that Sentinel would have come for the ceremony, if not to support Pandimala, then to meet the council members and Ultra Magnus and start sucking up to them.

Suddenly, the room went quiet as Ultra Magnus walked onto the platform that was in the front of the room followed by Pandimala. Ultra Magnus then turns to everyone gathered and says, "Today is a very special day. Today, Pandimala will accept the vows that will allow her to become a Prime." He then turned to Pandimala and said, "For every question that I am going to ask, the response will be, I do." He then began. "Pandimala, do you swear to uphold the title of Autobot everywhere you go and to any bot you will encounter?"

"I do." Pandimala responded reverently.

"Do you accept the mantle of Prime?"

"I do."

"And all of its challenges and responsibilities?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to follow the command of the council and the Magnus if the command is within the beliefs of the Autobots?"

"I do."

"And do you," Ultra Magnus started but was then rudely interrupted.

"WAIT! She does not deserve to become a Prime!" Sentinel called as he entered the room, a data pad waving in his right servo.

"What evidence can you provide to back up your claim?" Ultra Magnus asked with a hint of annoyance.

"She shouldn't even be on this planet. She is the creation of two known and loyal Decepticons." Sentinel accused.

Every other bot in the room besides Ultra Magnus and Pandimala let out a gasp at the new information. One of the council members looked at Pandimala and asked, "What say you? Do you reject what Sentinel Minor is accusing you of or is it true?"

Pandimala hung her helm low and said in a low voice, "It's true."

Another of the council members then demanded, "Speak up femme, not all of us have superior hearing!"

Pandimala's helm then snapped up, anger showing in her optics as she said, "It is true. I am a creation of two loyal Decepticons but I ran away from them because I knew from a young age that the Autobot cause was a true one. I looked up to…"

"Enough you traitor!" The council member that had demanded her to speak up yelled.

Pandimala was shocked when he called her a traitor. As the council gathered and deliberated on what to do. There was definitely some arguing between the council. While they were debating, Pandimala thought about what the council member had called her. After all she had done to prove herself, the thought that she was a traitor.

The council then turned back to her and said, "By greatest vote, though not unanimous, the council has come to a decision. Pandimala Minor, the council has decided to deny you the position of Prime. Furthermore, we have decided to strip you of your status as Autobot and you are to leave Cybertron, never to return. You will be given a ship and half a stellar cycles' worth of supplies. You have one cycle to pack anything that you wish to take with you and then you are to report to the docking station to board your ship. Dismissed." Pandimala stood there as one of the council members removed her Autobot insignia and then motioned for her to get out. Instead of falling into a total mess, Pandimala held herself up tall as she walked down the walkway toward the exit. She then walked out of the door.

* * *

As soon as she left, all of the bots left besides Balm, Remcy, Zarron, and Tana. They all looked at each other for a click before Balm said, "That was wrong on so many levels."

Zarron nodded and said, "Agreed, 'Mala has proven her worth to the Autobots so many times that I have lost track."

Tana nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah, and plus many of the Autobots probably owe Pandimala a giant debt of gratitude for how many times she has covered for somebot."

Remcy just thought for a minute. He knew that the council's decision was wrong and he wasn't going to stand for it. He wanted to find a way to support Pandimala and shove it in the Autobots' faceplates that he did not believe that what they were doing was right. Then an idea came into his processor. It was a crazy idea, but probably the best one he could have come up with. He looked at his friends and suggested, "Then why don't we do something about it."

The other three looked at him and Tana stated, "What can we do? We can't overturn the council's decision."

Remcy shook his helm and said, "No, I have an even better idea." The four then huddled close together as Remcy told them his idea. As one, the four bots nodded and went to prepare for what was to come.

* * *

**Pandimala:...I am so sad. Authoress can even get revenge in her sleep. I ask Remcy to hack her computer and she takes away my status as an Autobot and I have to leave Cybertron. *leaves room***

***Remcy, Tana, Balm, and Zarron walk in***

**Tana: Remcy, I hope your plan works to at least cheer 'Mala up.**

**Balm: Yeah, she has always been there for us and now she needs us more then ever.**

* * *

**AN: Yes, Sorry this was so long. I just couldn't find a good place to end. Also, yes I know that I might seem cruel but this will all get tied up in the end eventually. So...what do you all think Remcy's plan is? Oh and just so you know, Alpha Trion did not want Pandimala punished for her parents being 'Cons. Again, sorry this was so long and please Read and Review. But No Flames.**


	6. Departure

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

* * *

**Balm: I hope the plan works. I hate seeing Pandimala in this state.**

**Remcy: Don't worry. It will.**

**Tana: I am going to pound Sentinel's faceplate the next time I see him.**

**Zarron: Normally, I would disagree with that statement but since it is Sentinel that we are talking about, I think that we can all turn our helms when that situation arises.**

* * *

Ch. 5: Departure

Zarron searched the halls of Fortress Maximus. He was looking for his boss. He needed to talk to him about something, something of the upmost importance to Zarron. He had searched almost all of the rooms that he was allowed access to and had not been able to find him. Growling to himself with annoyance, Zarron started to head out of the fortress to look elsewhere for his boss.

"Zarron, I would like to speak with you for a minute."

Zarron turned and saw that his boss, Ultra Magnus, was the bot who had called him and Zarron immediately walked over to him.

Before he could say what was on his processor though, Ultra Magnus asked, "Zarron I need to know something,"

"Yes sir?" Zarron asked confused. What would his boss need to know?

"Has your opinion of Pandimala changed after learning she is the creation of two loyal Decepticons?"

Zarron shook is helm and said firmly, "No sir. She has proven time and time again that she is not a Decepticon. She is my best friend and I would never lose faith in her." He then said, "Actually sir, I was coming to talk to you about something that relates to her."

Now it was Ultra Magnus' turn to be confused and so he asked, "And what would that be Zarron?"

Zarron looked straight into Ultra Magnus' optics before saying, "I am totally against the council's decision to banish Pandimala. So, with your permission sir, I would like to strip myself of the title of Autobot and be banished with her."

Ultra Magnus now understood. Zarron was a very close friend to Pandimala, so close that he was willing to give up being an Autobot and leave his home world forever to support her. This would also show the council that there were bots against this decision and that they were willing to leave because of it. Ultra Magnus was against the decision too but he knew that, being the leader, he could not show the council any negative reaction to their decision. So he looked at Zarron and said, "I see, come with me please."

Zarron was confused by his reaction but went along with him anyway. They left Fortress Maximus and traveled to a suburb of Iacon. The two finally stopped in front of a welders shop. Following Ultra Magnus inside, Zarron saw a red and purple truck femme standing behind the counter.

She looked up and when she saw Ultra Magnus, she asked, "It is time isn't it sir?"

Ultra Magnus nodded and said, "Unfortunately Ness, it is."

Ness nodded and said, "Come with me."

Ultra Magnus and Zarron followed Ness to the back of the store. While they were following, Zarron asked, "Sir, did you know that this would happen to Pandimala?"

"Yes Zarron, I have known that it would happen since the solar cycle I first met her."

"When was that sir?"

Instead of answering directly, Ultra Magnus asked, "Zarron, do you remember the first solar cycle you met Pandimala?"

Zarron was confused by this question but nodded and said, "Yes sir. It was when I had just turned into a youngling and Joint brought in Pandimala to meet us. Why?"

"Because Zarron, I met her the solar cycle before that. She was being chased by a flying seeker. So, I knocked him away from her with my hammer and forced him to retreat. I noticed that while was fighting him off, the little black and lime green triple changer had run into an old abandoned warehouse. I picked up her signal and I found her in one of the old storage closets curled up in a ball, scared out of her circuits. She asked me if I was going to hurt her and I told her I wasn't. After a bit of talking, I found out her name and I told her mine. When I asked her if she wanted to go to the housing, she was so excited that I knew then I had made the right choice in fighting off the seeker."

Ultra Magnus let out a sigh before continuing, "She was soon deep into recharge and I ran a quick scan on her to make sure that she was ok. It was then that I discovered that she was the daughter of two known and loyal Decepticons, though their names were not on file, just that they were 'Cons. The next day, she was so nervous to go and live at the housing that she tried to convince me that she had changed her mind. I finally convinced her to go inside and we soon met Joint. I told her I had to leave and Pandimala was very upset. So, I gave her a pendant that I had crafted for me. I then left after that. But I always thought of her as my own."

All Zarron could respond with was, "Oh."

Further conversation was stopped though when Ness finally stopped and opened up a locked box. She then pulled out a brander with a strange symbol on top. Ness then turned it on and said, "Works perfectly sir. I hope that it will be put to good use."

Ultra Magnus nodded and said, "Thank you Ness. And don't worry; it will be put to very good use."

Ultra Magnus then led Zarron out of the shop and back to his office. Once they were there, Ultra Magnus wrapped the brander in some packaging and said, "Give this to Pandimala. She will know what to do with it."

"Does this mean that I can go sir?" Zarron questioned. He had to make sure it was ok.

"Yes it does. Go and pack and I will take your symbol off of you before you get on the ship."

"Thank you sir." Zarron responded before turning to leave.

Before he left though, Ultra Magnus said, "Oh and Zarron, try to be in the ship before Pandimala's cycle is up. I figure we can surprise her with your presence."

Zarron nodded in agreement before running to his room to grab a few things that he wanted to bring.

* * *

Remcy was sitting in the council room. He had contacted Alpha Trion after their meeting and said that he wished to speak with him. Alpha Trion had told him the he would be there as soon as he was finished with some things. That had been about half a cycle ago and Remcy was starting to lose patience. He had to hurry or his plan would be ruined. Finally, the doors opened and Alpha Trion walked in. Remcy immediately stood up. Alpha Trion looked at him and asked, "So Remcy, what did you need to speak to me about?"

Remcy straightened up a little and said in a serious voice, "Sir, I wish to give up my title as an Autobot."

"Why? You have so much potential ahead of you. Why give that up?"

Remcy sighed before saying, "Sir, today the council made a decision that I did not approve of. Pandimala has shown time and time again that she is a loyal and true Autobot and they are throwing all those years of loyalty to the sky like they were worthless. I wish to leave with her."

"I see." Alpha Trion then pulled something out of his sub space and handed it to Remcy. "Here, I was going to give this to you tomorrow but I see that now is a good time. It is the reason that I took so long in getting here."

Remcy was confused but opened the container and was shocked by what he saw inside. It was an upgrade. But not just any upgrade, this was a rare upgrade that allowed the user to turn invisible. Remcy looked at Alpha Trion before asking, "Where did you get this?"

"A dear friend of mine bequeathed it to me before he passed on and I have seen that you will not misuse it. Here, let me help you install it." Alpha Trion helped Remcy install it.

Once it was in, Remcy looked at Alpha Trion and asked, "Does this mean that I can go sir?"

Alpha Trion took of Remcy's Autobot insignia and answered, "Yes, you may go. May Primus be with you."

Remcy nodded in thanks before running to his room to grab a few things.

* * *

Tana stormed into the Guardian housing complex. She was fragged off at what had happened. How could they do that to Pandimala! It was tearing her up inside. Hopefully, she could come through with her part in Remcy's plan. She opened the doors to the main meeting room and saw that everyone was gathered. The five mechs who had become another family to her were sitting around the meeting table discussing something. When Tana entered though, they all looked up at her and saw how upset she was. Tana took her seat and Hindsight asked, "Hey, what happened femme?"

Tana looked at them all and said, "Pandimala is being forced to give up her title as Autobot and is being forced to leave Cybertron forever."

The five mechs stared in shock for a good click before Chem asked, "Why?"

Tana answered with a bit of anger, though not anger at the mechs, "This is happening because Sentinel Minor discovered that Pandimala is the creation of two loyal Decepticons and he told the council today during the ceremony."

Blackbit growled at this and said, "The council is full of idiots! That is the stupidest thing that I have ever heard. She may be the creation of the 'Cons but she has proven herself over and over again that she is worthy of the title of Autobot."

Chem nodded in agreement and said, "That Sentinel Minor had no reason to go digging in her files. He ruined her big day."

Foresight also nodded and added, "Yeah, that idiot probably did that because he was jealous. That glitch head has wanted to become a Prime for only Primus knows how long and he probably didn't want to see Pandimala become Prime first."

Hindsight then added his two credits saying, "Both Sentinel and the council should be hit over the helm for this. It is a total abuse of power. The people didn't know about this decision. If they did, the council and Sentinel probably knew that they would vote that Pandimala should stay. Scrap those fragging glitch heads to the pit."

Before things got too carried away, Tana added, "But the decision was not a unanimous one. A couple of the council members did not want Pandimala punished. I know that Alpha Trion was one but I'm not sure who the other one was. So the council is not full of idiots."

Hinge nodded and said, "Tana is right in saying the council is not full of idiots. But what can we do about it?" Hinge noticed Tana's reaction to his statement and realized something. "You already have a plan, don't you."

Tana nodded and said, "Yeah, actually Remcy thought it up and the four of us agreed to put it in action. I need to request something of you all for the plan to succeed."

Blackbit then asked, "What is it Tana?"

Tana took a deep intake before saying, "I wish to be stripped of my title of Autobot and leave Cybertron forever with Pandimala."

Hinge nodded in agreement and said, "Yes, I will personally do it for you. I see that you five are a true band of friends that should never be separated by a stupid ruling. But, you will not be going without some improvements."

Tana looked confused as Hindsight and Foresight went and grabbed a wrapped container with a bow on top. Tana looked at them and Hindsight said, "It's from all of us." Tana shrugged and opened the box. She was even more confused when she saw her mods. She looked at them and said, "You gave me my mods."

Chem laughed at that and said, "Try them out and see what we did."

Tana was a little nervous but put them back in and summoned them both. She tested both out and was stunned when waves of electricity covered both weapons. Tana looked back at everyone and said, "Thank you so much!" and she gathered the group of Guardians in what might have been their last group hug. She smiled at them and said, "I will miss you all so much." She then turned to leave.

Before she could get out of the door though, Blackbit ran up to her and said, "Here, this is a private frequency that you can reach us Guardians at, no matter the distance and we can contact you. Remember, though you are not an Autobot, you will always be a Guardian."

She gave him a giant hug before going to pack a few things.

* * *

Balm was upset. She walked slowly into Ratchet's med bay and sat on one of the berths. She then felt all of the anger melt away from her frame and all she felt was immense sadness. How could the council be so cruel? How could they…could they take away someone's dream just because of who they were sparked from?

The swoosh of the doors opening could be heard and Balm reluctantly looked up and saw Ratchet walking in. He noticed her immediately and ran up to her and asked worriedly, "What happened?"

Balm looked at him and answered, "Pandimala, she is being stripped of the title Autobot and is being forced to leave Cybertron forever. All because…all because she is the creation of two 'Cons. Though it doesn't matter that she has earned the trust of so many of us and has proven herself over and over again. NO! That doesn't matter to those fragging glitch heads that caused this! They just want to keep up their public image. Their stupid…stupid…" She then broke down and cried.

Ratchet had experienced many of her breakdowns but had never seen one this bad. He quickly brought her into a hug and said, "Hey, it's alright. Those bots are just idiots. Why do you think I try to avoid them as much as possible? They are idiotic bots who don't care about a person's accomplishments. They never look underneath the surface at what a bot has done, only their background."

Balm finally calmed down and said, "Ratchet, I need to ask you something. It might seem a little extreme but it is what the four of us who are close to Pandimala have planned to do."

Ratchet looked at her and asked, "What is it?"

"I wish to be stripped of the title of Autobot and leave the planet with Pandimala. I do not want her to go without help." Balm reasoned.

Ratchet nodded and added, "No kidding. Especially with how often she ends up hurt."

The two of them laughed at that and then Ratchet went into his office for a click and that made Balm curious. Ratchet then came out with a box and said, "Here, I was going to give this to you as a spark day present since I know that it is coming up. But I figure that now would be the appropriate time to give it."

Balm quickly opened the box and was ecstatic. Inside was her own med kit and three wrenches. She especially loved the wrenches. She had picked up the habit of hitting bots with them ever since she started training under Ratchet. She quickly gave him a hug and said, "Oh thank you Ratchet. I love them." She then dug around in her sub space and said, "Oh here, I got something for you too."

Now it was Ratchet's turn to be surprised as she pulled out a small frame. Once she handed it to him, Ratchet saw that it was of the two of them at the first conference that he had ever taken her to. He had a neutral face, though he was not frowning like he normally did and had is arms crossed over his chestplate, and she had on a very big smile and was waving to the camera. He hadn't wanted a picture at the time but she got him to take one. He looked at her and said, "Thank you. And yes, you have my permission to go."

Balm gave him one last hug before going to pack.

* * *

Pandimala was sitting slumped against one of the walls of her previous room. She hadn't shown it when she had left the council room, but she had been spark broken when the council had made their decision. She had worked her entire existence to prove that she was truly an Autobot. But all of that hard work meant nothing to Sentinel and most of the Council. All that mattered to them was their image and she had paid the consequences. Now she was forced to leave her home planet because of politics and jealousy.

Pandimala looked around the room and made sure that she had gotten everything before leaving. She quickly ran down the streets of Iacon and arrived at the door to the docking station. Before she could enter though, she heard a voice from behind her.

"Pandimala, please wait one moment." Ultra Magnus called.

Pandimala turned and awaited him to talk to her. She could see the sadness and the pain in his optics at her leaving.

"Pandimala, many of us know that this is not right. But we are not able to do anything to change the council's decision. I came here today to wish you safe passage to wherever you are destined to go. Also, I came here to give you this." Pandimala was confused until Ultra Magnus reached into his subspace and pulled out a black and lime green dagger. Ultra Magnus handed it to her and said, "This was going to be my gift to you for making Prime but since that, well, you know, I figured that now would be the most appropriate time."

He then handed it to Pandimala and she gently put it into her sub space. Pandimala then turned to him and stared at him with the saddest optics that Ultra Magnus had seen in his life span. He quickly pulled her into a hug and said, "I will miss you greatly Pandimala."

Pandimala smiled up at him, returned the hug, and said, "I will miss you too sir." She then walked into the docking station followed by Ultra Magnus. When she entered, she was surprised to see a very large and nice ship awaiting her. She turned to Ultra Magnus and asked, "Is that my ship?"

Ultra Magnus nodded and said, "Yes, it is an experimental ship that we have been working on for quite a while. Equipped with ten stasis chambers, a teleportation platform to allow you to teleport yourself anywhere on any planet you land on, and the ship is programmed with our most advanced weapon systems so you won't be defenseless if you run into any Decepticons, this ship will not let you down."

Pandimala looked back at the ship and asked, "What's her title?"

"She's called 'The Estia'. She should protect you." Ultra Magnus started. He then turned to Pandimala and said, "I am so sorry that you have to be put through this. I would allow you to stay here if I could."

Pandimala shook her helm and said, "It's not your fault Ultra Magnus. I know that you would have helped me if you could, and you have helped me greatly. Because I do not think that the council said for me to have one of the Autobot's most advanced ships."

Ultra Magnus smiled and said, "What they don't know won't hurt them. Plus I told them that it had failed and that it was being torn down for scrap."

Pandimala then looked at the ship and said, "I guess that I have to go now. It has been an honor serving under you sir." And she saluted him.

Ultra Magnus returned her salute and stated, "It has been my honor to train you Pandimala."

She then started to walk toward her ship. The gangplank lowered but before she could get on, Ultra Magnus yelled to her, "Oh, and there is a surprise for you on the ship that I think you will love." Ultra Magnus then left the area.

Pandimala was confused by his last statement but walked inside. She pressed a switch and the gangplank closed. She then made her way to the control room. As she neared the door, she could hear the unmistakable sound of arguing and quickened her pace. She arrived at the control room door and quickly punched in the combo to get in before running in and seeing the last sight that she expected.

* * *

"Tana, even if you were to offer me the Allspark, I would not let you drive!" Zarron argued.

"Well, you don't have the Allspark and I have the most experience with flying so I will be driving!"

Pandimala was frozen in joy and confusion as she saw that Remcy, Balm, Zarron, and Tana had come with her. Balm and Remcy had noticed Pandimala's arrival but had of yet informed the two arguing bots that she had arrived.

"Tana, I don't want Pandimala to hear us arguing when she arrives so I am saying this once, I am driving and that is final." Zarron argued back.

"Actually **I** will be flying this ship and what I want to know is why you are all on her in the first place and where are your Autobot insignia's." Pandimala interrupted.

Tana and Zarron turned to her with shocked faceplates and Tana said, "Hang on one click, we have to leave now and I don't want the council to know that we are coming yet."

Before anyone could argue, Tana powered up the ship and flew them off of Cybertron and heading toward the unknown. She then set it to cruise control and then stood to face Pandimala.

Pandimala looked at the four of them and asked, "What are you four doing here!"

Balm looked at her and said, "We gave up our position as Autobots and are going with you."

"But you shouldn't give up your dreams just because I was refused mine!" Pandimala argued.

Tana shook her head and responded, "We didn't. We are just choosing not to use them to help the Autobots anymore."

Pandimala looked at the four of them with a smile on her faceplate and said, "Thank you."

They all then then sat down and waited for the ship to take them to their destination, wherever that was. The cycles went by and after about twenty of them, the ships navigation system said, "Approaching a planet."

Balm then asked it, "What do the locals call the planet?"

"The local inhabitants call it 'Earth'. We will arrive in a half a cycle." The system responded.

They all then were about to settle again but then they heard a voice say, "Earth? Sounds a lot like dirt."

Everybot jumped when the voice sounded and then another voice said, "Hush, do you want us to get caught?"

The five bots could tell that the voices were coming from the storage bay right next door. Zarron quietly crept to the control panel that opened the door and looked at the four others. He counted down from three to one before pushing the open button and out fell two very familiar mechs, one blue gray and one bronze, without their Autobot insignias. They stood up and stared at everyone before giving a half wave at everybot.

"What are you two doing here?" Tana asked.

"We didn't agree with the council's decision either so we took off our own symbols and snuck onto the ship while you were packing." Hindsight answered.

"Yeah, we wanted to show the council that not just Pandimala's close friends were against their decision." Foresight stated before looking at Pandimala and saying, "Though friends never-the-less."

Tana faceplate palmed herself before saying, "Fine, but you had better listen to what Pandimala tells you."

Now it was Pandimala's turn to look at Tana and ask, "Why would they listen to me?"

Zarron, Tana, Balm, and Remcy answered, "Because you are our leader."

"It was what you were trained to do. And plus it would be a shove in Sentinel's and the council's faceplates. They refused to allow you to become a Prime and they made you into a commander of an entire faction." Remcy added.

"A whole new faction?" Pandimala asked.

"Yeah, because we are still totally against the 'Cons, we just don't fight them with the Autobots." Balm put in.

Before anything else could be said, the navigation system said, "We have arrived. Welcome to 'Earth'."

The seven bots looked out of the viewing window at the blue and green planet that was to become their new home.

* * *

**Tana: I am going to whack you two.**

**Hindsight: Why? We didn't do anything yet.**

**Foresight: Yeah, why are you going to whack us?**

**Tana: Because you reduced the number of Guardians on Cybertron to three and they will now have to explain why three of their number left. Now... start running.**

***Foresight and Hindsight run out of room with Tana following close behind***

**Authoress: What did I miss?**

* * *

**AN: Ok, that took a bit. And now I have an announcement. I will be away from internet for the weekend so I will not be able to update. BUT, I will try to get a chapter in of My Cursed Life in today. If I can't, I will put a chapter up on Monday for it before continuing with the schedule. Hope you all liked. Please read and review. But no flames.**


	7. Welcome to Earth

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Hindsight: Earth does not look like it is covered in dirt.**

**Pandimala: Nope, it looks quite beautiful.**

**Zarron: I'm just excited to land.**

**Tana: Don't jinks it. Especially with Authoress around.**

**Authoress: Here come the plot bunnies!**

**All bots: NOOOO!**

* * *

Ch. 6: Welcome to Earth

All the bots stared at their new home for a few clicks. Hindsight then dug into his subspace and pulled out a blank picture pad. He then turned toward everyone and said, "We need to get a picture of this moment, the arrival at our new home."

All of the bots nodded in agreement so they got lined up while Hindsight set up the pad. On the far left was Tana, standing next to her was Foresight, next to him was Balm, then Remcy came next, following him was Zarron, and Pandimala brought up the far right. After he had the camera set, Hindsight set the timer to ten nano-clicks and then hurried and stood by Tana. The pad made a sound which indicated that the picture had been taken so everybot went over to see the result. What they saw made everybot laugh.

Pandimala had somehow lost her balance and had grabbed onto Zarron for some support. Zarron had been knocked a little off balance by Pandimala's grab so his arms were flailing. Remcy was trying to dodge Zarron's arms and he had stepped on Balm's pede. She of course was holding here pede and jumping up and down like an idiot. The twins were leaning in to Tana and were holding up one of the hand-signs for the universal greeting. At first glance, it had looked like Tana was the only one who did not look silly. But when the bots looked at the picture, they saw that the twins had actually each contributed one digit and made a pair of petro-rabbit ears above her helm.

"Well, it seems that none of us got a perfect picture." Tana sighed.

Hindsight and Foresight stared at her like she was crazy and Foresight said, "What are you talking about? This is a masterpiece!"

Before anybot could comment though, the ship suddenly lurched forward. All of the bots tumbled to the ground and everybot was wondering what was going on. Tana ran to the controls and said, "Earth's gravity has messed up our stability and steering." She then turned to them all and said, "We are going down."

The twins immediately hugged each other and yelled, "We are too young to go to the Well!"

Thwack! Both bots flinched as Balm hit them both over the helm with one of her wrenches. They turned to her and she gave them a don't-you-dare-make-a-ruckus-now glare. They then turned their attention back to Pandimala who said, "Bot's, and get in the stasis pods immediately."

Balm nodded and dragged the twins to their pods with Zarron and Remcy following behind. Pandimala turned back to the controls and saw that Tana was still steering it with no intention of moving. Pandimala rolled her optics before yelling, "Tana, get to your stasis pod now!"

Tana shook her helm and responded, "Not until I find somewhere solid to land us!"

Pandimala realizes that Tana is right. They need to make sure they crash somewhere solid so they won't be crushed by deep water pressure. She then went up and stood next to Tana.

Tana in turn turned to her and asked, "Pandimala, what are you doing?"

Pandimala smiled at her and said, "I don't leave my troops behind, no matter the situation."

Tana nodded at her and steered the falling ship toward a flat mass of white. Once the computer determined that it was solid and would be able to withstand the impact of the ship, Tana stood up from the controls and both she and Pandimala then entered their stasis pods. A few clicks later, the ship crashed landed into the side of a large white plateau. Almost immediately, the ships lights went out and all the ship went dark.

* * *

_Thirty Stellar Cycles Later_

It was a quiet night on Earth. Everything seemed normal until a ball of fire fell out of the sky and impacted the earth below. A few seconds later, a giant mass was seen heading toward an unknown city. The mass looked like it was going to crash into the city but at what seemed like the last minute, it leveled out and crashed into the giant body of water that was settled next to the city.

* * *

_Forty Stellar Cycles after That_

Not that far away from a familiar white plateau, two humans wrapped in layers of coats were huddled around a crevice in the ice. They were shoving dynamite into the crevice to look for oil. This was going to be their last look before they headed back to the States. Thanks to modern technology, as soon as they blew the crevice, scanners that were back at base camp would be able to see if there was any oil there. As soon as they were ready, the men lit the charges and retreated a safe distance and the dynamite exploded. One of the men held a walkie-talkie to his ear and was disappointed to hear that they had not found anything. So he told his partner and the two walked back to base.

Vibrations were felt though The Estia from an unknown source. Those vibrations were enough to activate the ship's systems and soon the lights came back on. With the power back on, the ship read that it was time to open the stasis pods so it did just that. As the bots made their way out of the pods, Zarron looked at everyone and asked, "What happened?"

Tana glanced at him and answered, "We crashed."

Once everybot was out and checked by Balm, Pandimala asked the ship to open the front window plating so they could see what kind of landscape Earth had. When the plating opened, everybot was confused when all they saw was white. After the bots stared at the strange landscape for a click, Pandimala ordered the plating to retract. Once it had, Remcy looked at them all and said, "I doubt that is what all of Earth looks like." He then turned to the computer and asked, "Computer, show me all of the different landscapes that Earth has."

Soon the computer brought up a screen and showed a multitude of different landscapes. From white covered mountains to green plains, to dry deserts, to thick forests full of organic plants. When it didn't show what they saw outside of the ship, Zarron asked it, "Ship, why do we only see white when we look out?" It took the ship a click to find the data before it responded, "When the ship crashed, it crashed into the side of a plateau made of ice. This is what it looks like outside." The ship then showed them a beautiful plain filled with white flakes of frozen water.

"Ship, can you look up what the dominant species is on this planet?" Pandimala asked. "I don't want to scare the inhabitants if I can avoid it."

The ship took a few more clicks before it showed a hologram of a bi-pedaled organic. With the hologram up, the ship said, "The dominant species of this planet of this planet is a bi-pedaled organic that are called 'humans'. They act just like Cybertronians except that they cannot transform and they are organic. There are many different styles and shapes of humans."

Hindsight then said, "I think that we should all go exploring. I want to see some more of my new home."

Tana nodded but said, "I agree, but we need a way to disguise ourselves so we don't alert the natives of our presence."

Remcy then typed away at the terminal before finding something and saying, "It seems that the humans have created non-sentient vehicles that we can scan so we can blend in."

"Ok, then we will each need to scan a mode so we can blend in. I will need to scan two so I can use both of my alt. modes."

So each of them found an acceptable mode and scanned it. Hindsight and Foresight found that they both liked the 2012 Ferrari Enzo so they both scanned it. Balm found that she liked a small AMR Ambulance so she scanned it. Zarron found the KTM 1190 RC8R so he scanned it. Remcy liked the Honda CR-Z ICF so he scanned that. Tana loved the look of the old British Humber 1 ton APC, aka the Humber Pig, swat edition so she scanned that and she loved it. Finally, it was Pandimala's turn. She took her time in looking and found that the jet mode that she liked the most was the F-16 Fighting Falcon and the tank mode that she like the most was the Double Cannon Goliath HBT tank. Once everybot had gotten a scan, Pandimala looked at the bots and said, "We need a faction symbol so if we do run into any bots, they won't think that we are neutrals."

Everybot thought for a few clicks until Zarron remembered something and quickly dug into his subspace. "Hang on. Ultra Magnus gave me something to give you for this situation Pandimala."

Pandimala looked confused as Zarron handed her a wrapped package. She opened it and was shocked to see a brander. What shocked her even more than the sight of the brander was what was on the end of the brander. It was the symbol that was on the pendant that Ultra Magnus gave her. She knew immediately knew what to do. Changing the position of the brander in her hand, she turned it on and said, "I am no longer an Autobot or a neutral. I am my own team, which we will discern a name for later." She then placed it in front of the middle of her chestplate and pressed it in. Pandimala hissed in pain but held it for the required seven nano-clicks. After she was done, her symbol was proudly showing lime green against her black chestplate armor. Pandimala then turned to the other bots and said, "You do not have to do this if you do not want to. Unlike the Autobot symbol, this is for life. I will not force you to take it."

Zarron stepped forward and said, "I want to be branded with you 'Mala. We made a promise that we were not just friends, we are family, and family sticks together."

'Mala nodded toward Zarron and held the brander toward him. She then asked, "Where do you wish to be branded?"

Zarron thought about that for a click before saying, "I think the most appropriate place would be in the middle of my chestplate above the flame decal."

The other's than stepped forward and said that they wanted to too. Tana asked for hers in the middle of her biggest star on her upper right arm, Remcy wanted his on his left shoulder, both Hindsight and Foresight asked for theirs in the middle of their chestplates, and Balm asked for hers to be placed on her right shoulder and her left. 'Mala nodded and said, "Very well." The other six then lined up and Pandimala branded each where they had asked. All six of them hissed from the pain but besides that took the branding without a fuss. When she was all done, the six bots all had their optics offline and they were all smiling, happy that they were now officially on a team. It was when they opened their optics that a sound was heard. And that sound came as a gasp from Pandimala.

"What's wrong Pandimala?" Balm asked.

Pandimala responded by typing in a demand for a large reflective surface that would show all six. It came down and the six bots gasped. The branding had done more than give them the insignia.

It had turned their optics from blue to just like Pandimala's; lime green.

* * *

**Authoress: Hello, is everyone OK? *Stares at all the bots as they stare in shock***

* * *

**AN: Hope you all liked. Please read and review! But no flames.**


	8. The Many Sides of Earth

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Authoress: I love Earth.**

**Pandimala: Why?**

**Authoress: Because it seems that everything in the universe ends up here eventually.**

* * *

Ch. 7: The Many Sides of Earth

The group of bots stared at their reflections for what seemed like eternity, though in reality it was only a few clicks.

"Bots, I have no clue how this happened." Pandimala stated.

Still, no response. 'Mala thought that she was going to go crazy from the silence. They were not showing any sign of what they were thinking. Just as she was about to ask them if they were alright, she jumped as Hindsight and Foresight jumped at her. She tensed at first but was relieved that they were just giving her a hug.

"This is sweet!" Hindsight stated.

"No kidding bro, these optics are the best!" Foresight responded.

Their statements seemed to snap the others out of their shock. Tana nodded at the twins and stated with a smile, "Yeah, and now we all look like one giant family."

Pandimala smiled as the rest of the bots nodded at Tana's statement.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Balm asked.

Pandimala looked at them all before saying, "Well, I think that it is time to explore our new home. Since we have vehicle modes, it will make exploring so much simpler. Each of us will be able to pick where we want to go. Well, except the twins. They will be going with me."

"What? Why can't we go where we want!" Both Hindsight and Foresight complained at the same time.

Tana looked at them in disbelief before stating, "Because you two can't go anywhere on your own without pulling some kind of stunt. Remember what you did to the council room?"

"Well, that was a onetime thing." Hindsight stuttered nervously.

"Or the time with the new trainees?"

"You see…"

"Or the time,"

"Ok! We get it! We need a babysitter! Yeesh, talk about holding a grudge." Foresight complied.

"Now that we have that settled, where do you all want to go?" Pandimala asked.

"Well, let's look." Remcy stated. He then sat at the controls and started to type in some information. "Well, there is an interesting place in the USA called Texas. Seems someone could go and check that out. Also, there is a place called Egypt that has these giant triangle shaped buildings called 'pyramids'. If someone wants to see what that is about. Also, there is a place called Romania that is said to be home to what humans call, 'vampires'."

"What are vampires?" Zarron asked.

"Mythical undead beings that can only live by drinking the life force of normal humans. But they seem make believe to me." Remcy answered before continuing, "There is also a giant waterfall bordering the USA and a place called Canada, if someone would be willing to check that. The final place that seems interesting is a place called Detroit. It is located in the USA as well. Seems they used to be known as the automobile capital but now they are known as the robot capital. Seems very curious. So, who wants what?"

"The twins and I will take Egypt. I am very curious about these 'pyramids'." Pandimala stated.

"I'll guess I'll take Canada." Zarron stated.

"Well, I guess I will go to Texas." Tana stated, "It seems that the weather down there isn't cold. And I hate the cold."

"Then I guess I'll go and check out Detroit." Balm answered, "I want to see just how far advanced these robots are."

"Then that leaves me with Romania. Fun." Remcy stated.

"Aw, I wanted the creepy vampire place." Foresight complained.

"Too bad. You are with me Foresight." Pandimala reminded. "Now, we need to see everyone's soliform and decided names for them."

The bots then nodded. One by one, they each activated their soliform. They all looked around the human age of twenty two and had green optics the humans called eyes as well as white smiles. Pandimala's was about six feet tall and she had golden brown hair that reached to her upper back and semi fair flesh covering called skin. She was wearing a black t-shirt with two diagonal lime green stripes across the front with medium blue jeans and black tennis shoes with a lime green stripe across with white socks. She was also wearing the pendant Ultra Magnus had given her around her neck.

Remcy's was about five feet seven and a half inches tall and he had light brown hair that was cut to the top of the human audio receptors called ears and tan skin. He was wearing a brown shirt with light blue jeans and neon orange tennis shoes with white socks.

Tana was about five feet seven inches tall and she had blonde hair that reached to the base of her neck and she had an olive skin color. Her outfit of choice was a silver colored t-shirt with black stars falling on the front with faded blue jeans and black tennis shoes with one silver star on the right side of each with white socks.

The twins looked identical at a height of five feet seven and a quarter inches with black hair that was cut to the middle of the ears and semi fair skin. The only difference was with what they were wearing. Hindsight was wearing a blue gray t-shirt with dark blue jeans and blue gray tennis shoes and white socks. Foresight was wearing a bronze t-shirt with dark blue jeans and bronze tennis shoes and white socks.

Balm was the shortest person at a height of five feet six inches and she had red hair that would of came down to the middle of her back if it wasn't for the fact that it was in a bun style holding and she had fair skin. She was wearing a yellow green dress shirt with frills on the bottom with light blue jeans and yellow green tennis shoes and white socks.

Zarron was about five feet eight inches tall with strawberry blonde hair and lightly tanned skin. He was wearing a black t-shirt with blue flames with black cargo pants and blue tennis shoes with black flames and white socks.

Once they were all done inspecting each other, Pandimala said, "Now we need names. Most humans don't have names like ours so I have looked into cover names for each of us. We will be a family and we are all brothers and sisters. Our last name will be Val. Now, our first names;" She turned to Zarron and said, "I found the name Ashland for you. If you like it."

Zarron nodded and said, "I like it. Thanks."

"Remcy, I found the name Ryan for you."

"Hmm, I like it. Simple and easy to remember. Thank you." Remcy responded.

"Tana, I figured you would like the name Tanya."

"Same with Remcy. It's easy to remember with my name. Just add y between n and the second a. Thanks 'Mala." Tana stated.

"Hindsight, you will be known Colin and Foresight, you will be known as Cole."

Both twins nodded and stated at the same time, "We like them."

"Balm, I figured you would like the name Alice."

Balm seemed to think about before saying, "I like it. Means truth and you need truth in my job. What about you?"

"My name is going to be Lizzie." Pandimala finished.

Hindsight then announced, "If you bots don't finish with the boring stuff, I am going to highjack the teleport system and go off on my own!"

Everyone chuckled at that before each took their turns standing on the teleport system and going to their destination.

* * *

Tana was surprised at how dry and hot the weather was. She had known that it wouldn't be cold but she found that she was enjoying the sun bouncing off of her armor. She was driving down a dirt road and seeing the sights. This was a very unusual planet. Cybertron was pretty much all metal yet Earth was a mixture of climates and terrain. It made traveling it exciting. After a while, she pulled into a small town. She didn't catch the name but she noticed that everyone seemed to know each other.

As she drove, she passed a window and noticed that her armor was covered in dust. She wasn't picky about her armor but she didn't want to have to use the wash racks for something as trivial as dust. She glanced around but couldn't find a place where she could wash off. Then she drove by a parking lot and saw that there were human younglings standing out there with buckets of water and rags. She stopped and pulled in to see what it was about. After she parked, she allowed her soliform to step out and approach one of the kids.

"Care if we wash your vehicle ma'am?" One of the boys who looked around her soliform's age asked.

"Why are you washing cars?" Tana asked.

"We are raising money for our senior trip next year." The boy answered politely.

Tana appreciated his politeness and quickly looked up what a 'senior trip' was. After some searching, she found it was a big trip that many younglings looked forward to before they became adults. It was kind of like their transition from youngling to adult. She wanted to help them whenever they could.

"Sure, just be gentle. She is very sensitive." Tana responded. She was nervous with them messing with her though. She looked around and asked, "Is there anywhere that I can sit down?"

The boy nodded and motioned toward a group of four chairs. Tana walked over and sat in the one on the right edge, which was the closest to her body. She watched nervously as two of the girls soaked their rags in one of the buckets of soapy water. They then wringed them out and brought them to her frame.

Tana had never felt a feeling so good. The water was perfectly warm and the human younglings were not putting any damaging pressure on her frame. Just enough to get off all of the dirt, and even some of the grime she had on her frame before she left Cybertron. Dang, it felt wonderful. And on her windows, they used a mixture of water and a substance that was commonly used to clean normal windows. They made her windows twenty times clearer. She was in the Well. It seemed that the humans knew just how to make her relax.

She shivered as they turned on a hose to rinse of the soap. The water was ice cold. She would have been upset except for the fact that they were keeping the hose at a gentle stream and after a click; it was actually very calming and soothing.

Once they finished rinsing her frame, they dried it and stepped back. She then rose from her seat and inspected her frame. She had to give a whistle. It was very well cleaned. She then walked up the boy who she was talking to earlier and said, "You all did a wonderful job. My car hasn't looked this nice in a long time." She almost blew her cover when she got to the 'my car' part. She had almost said my frame but he didn't notice. What she did notice was that he was holding a strange container that said 'money' on it. She then realized that the container was where she was supposed to place her payment in. "How much do I owe you?" She asked using the common phrase.

"It's a free will donation. You just give how much you want." The boy answered.

Tana thought about how well they had done so she reached into her pocket and pulled out a green piece of paper that had a two and a zero on it and placed it in the bin, though she had no idea where it came from. The boy looked surprised at the amount and said, "Thank you ma'am."

Tana smiled at him and said, "It was nothing and the name is Tanya Val. Ma'am sounds too proper."

* * *

Zarron was awestruck. The waterfall here in the human settlement called Niagara Falls was amazing. He had never seen so much power generated so naturally and beautifully. Earth was going to be a nice place to live. He already knew where he would be spending most of his free time. This place was really a wonder. Even though he would have to get used to all of the tourists that would come around. He definitely knew that the next time he would have time to visit he would need to go out on a boat and go out to the falls to see them up close.

The sound of wheels hitting cement and a frustrated noise turned his attention away from the falls to an elder human woman in a chair with wheels trying to get closer to the falls. He looked around and wondered where her family was. Normally, there would be someone to help the elders if they were disabled, like this one was. So, he walked up to her and asked, "Ma'am, do you need help?"

"Yes young man. My son and grandson left me here to go look around at some of the shops. If you could help me get closer to the edge so I can see the actual falls, I would be grateful." The woman stated.

Zarron nodded and pushed the lady to the edge. The sound of her amazement in the form of a gasp made this worth it. He was glad that he was able to help someone else experience this beauty who normally wouldn't be able to. After a minute of staring at the water, the lady tugged at his t-shirt. "Thank you young man. If you could push me back to where I was?"

Zarron nodded and wheeled her back over to where she previously was. She then shook his servo, that humans called hands, and said, "I appreciate what you did for me young man. It has been my life's dream to be that close to the Falls before I died."

That made Zarron twice as glad he did what he did. He then thought something was strange, "Why didn't your son or grandson show you?"

The lady chuckled to herself and said with a hint of sadness, "They don't care about what I want to do. All they care about is the fat lump of money they expect to receive when I finally do keel over and die. They only brought me along because I paid for their trip."

Zarron was saddened that the creation and grand creation of this elder would be so cruel to their carrier and grand carrier. "That is a terrible thing for them to do. How can mankind be so thoughtless?"

The lady looked at him with a surprised look and asked, "You really think that way?"

"Yes. A friend of mine was denied something because of her background and those who tried her only cared about being promoted in life and making a name for themselves. It didn't matter that she had proven herself time and time again that she was not like her parents." Zarron responded with a bitter tone. He was very upset with the council.

The lady seemed to study him for a click before saying, "Say, what is your name young man?"

"Ashland Val ma'am. Why?" Zarron answered using his cover name.

"And where do you come from Ashland?" The lady again asked.

Zarron really thought about that for a second. He knew that humans did not live where he did so he simply said, "I really don't have a home. I travel around and see the sights to learn as much as I can."

"Ah, I see. Hmm, and what about a phone number?" She questioned him again.

Zarron knew that most humans had one so he quickly hacked the communication network, thanks to some lessons from Remcy on the way, and created a phone number that would connect the caller to his comm. link. He quickly wrote it down and said, "Here, though I don't understand why you need it."

"Hey grandma, have you been boring this boy with your old stories?"

Both Zarron and the lady turned to see a human male who looked to be in his late forties with a youngling of around seventeen following close behind. By how the lady rolled her eyes at them, Zarron figured that they were her creation and grand creation. Also, he didn't like how the man called him a boy. "Sir, I am not a boy and I was finding your mother's stories to be quite informative and very entertaining. May I ask you your names?"

The man seemed taken aback at Zarron's response but said, "My name is Henry Galloway and this is my son, George Galloway. This old bat is my mother, Annie Galloway. Now, if you will excuse us, we have a tight schedule to follow Mr.?"

"The name's Ashland Val, Henry." Zarron stated coldly before looking at Annie and saying, "It was nice to meet you Annie."

Annie nodded at him and said with a smile, "It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance Ashland."

Henry than pushed his mother away and as they left, young George stuck up his middle digit and glared. Zarron knew that the sign was supposed to be an insult so he simply allowed a smile to take over his face and he laughed out loud. George immediately put down his finger and ran to catch up with his sire.

Zarron knew one thing; those two human males were the lowest form of the species and didn't deserve a carrier or grand carrier like they had.

* * *

Remcy cursed silently as he drove through the hilly landscape of Romania. The roads were terrible in good conditions and since it was raining, it made them twice as bad. He was about to activate a teleport back to base when he notices an old buildings with cars parked on the outside. So, he decides to drive up the road and pulls into the parking area. He then had his soliform step out of the car and run into the building. He stood there and had his soliform brush the rain out of his hair before he looked around to see exactly where he was.

"Excuse me sir, may I ask what you are doing here?" A young lady in a strange outfit asked him.

"I was having trouble driving in the rain and came in here to wait for the storm to pass over." He then asked, "What is this place anyways?"

The people stared at him before the lady suggested, "Why don't you join our group? We were about to start the tour."

Remcy nodded and followed the group of humans through the old building. A man around his age came to walk next to him and said, "Do you really not know what this place is?"

Remcy of course shook his head. The man stared at him and shock before answering, "This is Bran Castle, also known as Dracula's castle."

As they continued on, Remcy asked, "The Vampire Dracula?"

"Well, the castle of a man thought to be him. The man's actual ruling name was Vlad the Third, but he was also well known as Vlad the Impaler. He ruled for many years and during that time, he earned his name of 'The Impaler'. He was a man known to like to torture and kill many people. According to records, he killed tens of thousands of people. Impalement was his favorite choice to commit these terrible acts." The man answered.

Remcy shuddered at the man's description, "These were indeed horrible acts. Why does mankind even want to remember a sick being such as him?"

The man looked at Remcy and asked, sort of randomly, "What's your name?"

Remcy was taken aback by the question and answered, "Ryan Val. Why?"

"Well Ryan, mankind wants to remember him because he helps us to remember our past." Still seeing the confused look on Remcy's face, the man stated, "Let me put it this way, how can a people learn from their past mistakes if they do not take the time to even remember what occurred to cause the mistakes?"

That statement stuck with Remcy during the entire tour. The man made a very valid point. A species could not evolve without learning from their mistakes. It made him think very hard about the council's decision to banish Pandimala. The council had not learned from its mistakes and decided not to trust her. And now it was going to come back to haunt the council in time. The tour was soon over and Remcy quickly went outside and drove off in his vehicle mode.

* * *

"Cole, stop running around everywhere. You are going to attract attention." Pandimala reprimanded.

The three of them had made it to Egypt and were surprised to find that the temperature was very different to their current frozen home. Also, when they arrived at the 'pyramids', Pandimala was shocked to learn that they were monuments from ancient humanity. That and the fact that they were now a tourist attraction so that people of today's time could see what amazing accomplishments their ancestors did without the use of technology. It had made Pandimala wonder how dependent Cybertronians were on current technology rather than their own skill.

"But Lizzie, I am so bored. I heard that there was a shopping place where we can buy some native products." Foresight responded.

"Colin, do you want to go to this shopping place as well?" Pandimala asked Hindsight.

"You bet! The pyramids were interesting the first fifteen minutes that we arrived, but now I want to see what this place's culture is like. And the best way to do that is to shop." Hindsight reasoned.

Pandimala sighed before saying, "Very well, but stay close to me. I really don't want us to make a scene."

The twins gave her a mock salute before following her to the bus that would take them to town. Once they arrived, Hindsight and Foresight quickly immersed in the crowd and started to look at all the different stalls in fascination. Pandimala shook her head and started to look at the products as well. They all seemed so fake. The products looked like they were made quickly for a dollar and there was little to no time put behind making the craft unique. That was, until she approached a stand about half way through the market. Ironically, it was one of the only stands that were devoid of customers. Pandimala approached the stall and greeted the woman, while asking if she spoke American English, since Pandimala had picked up that language the easiest.

The women nodded and said, "Yes Ms. Val. I speak very good American English. I am surprised that you called it that though. Most people would just call it English."

"I prefer to be accurate with my identification." Pandimala responded. She then started to look at what the woman had to offer. At first she couldn't find anything that caught her eye. Then, she saw it. A stone that had the same image expertly carved into it as her pendant had. She picked it up and asked, "Ma'am, if you wouldn't mind, can you tell me what that symbol is?"

The woman nodded and stated, "That is a dragon. Dragons are mythical beings that were said to be wise and can stand for longevity. In some cases, dragons are made to be very loyal and intelligent beings that know much more than the minds of men."

Pandimala tossed around the word and then decided something. Before she could clearly think her thought though, she realized that she had not responded to the woman so she said, "Sorry, got caught up in my own imagination. How many of these do you have with you?"

The woman counted in her head before saying, "I have around ten with me. They cost about three American dollars apiece."

Pandimala thought about that for a few clicks before saying, "I would like to purchase all ten if I could."

The woman looked delighted that someone was going to spend that much money at her stand. She quickly, but carefully, wrapped ten of the stones with the dragon on it in little sheets of paper before putting them all in a grocery sack. Pandimala then handed her a bill with a five and a zero on it. The women looked at the bill sadly and said, "I do not have change to give you for your money. Do you perhaps have smaller bills?"

Pandimala shook her head and said, "Keep the change. That information you gave me helped me more than you can ever know."

The woman's features lit up in joy again and she stated, "Oh thank you dear. How could I ever thank you?" She then seemed to think about it for a minute before saying, "I know, my pen pal from America sent me over tickets to his bands concert so I could take six friends with me. I have no time to go and was about to send them back tomorrow but I think that you should have them instead." And the woman handed Pandimala the seven tickets.

"Ma'am, are you sure?" Pandimala questioned.

"Yes Lizzie, I am positive. They will be playing in a town called Topeka, Kansas which is located in USA. When you arrive at the gates, tell the guard that Marge Johansson sent you. Oh, and about my name, my family lived in America before moving out here to get closer to our family heritage." The lady known as Marge stated.

"Thank you Marge. Have a nice day." Pandimala stated before walking off toward the last location she say Hindsight and Foresight heading. Once she found them, with their arms full of souvenirs, they headed out back toward the pyramids to teleport back to the ship.

* * *

Detroit looked amazing. From what Balm had read up on its history, it used to be the slums. Kind of like Kaon. But now it was a technological hub for the robotic kind. As she drove through the town in her vehicle mode, she saw that there were many different kinds of buildings. This town somewhat reminded her of Iacon. There were humans conversing on the streets and just out for a stroll.

It was after she noticed these things that she saw it. It was a weird tower set somewhat in an open area of the town. She decided that the building would hold the most information about the city and decided to take a drive over there to see for herself. As she got closer to the building, she was impressed by how well kept it looked and how friendly it looked. Once she parked, she had her soliform step out of her vehicle form and walk into the building.

The inside was just as kept up as the outside. There were a few plants around the lobby and a centralized desk that was not covered in junk. What did surprise her though was that there was a robot sitting behind the desk. Not a sentient one like herself of course, but still, a robot nevertheless. As she walked up to it, the robot turned to her and said, "Welcome to Sumdac Towers. How may I help you?"

"What goes on at this company?" Balm asked.

"Sumdac Systems manufactures all of the robots that you see around the city and we help the city stay advanced with its technology."

"What about weapons?"

"Even though some of the board want to have weapons made here, Mr. Sumdac will only allow weapons to come out in the form of law enforcement bots. Is there anything else I can do for you ma'am?" The robot answered and then asked.

Balm thought about it and figured it would be nice to actually meet the man behind the company. "Is there a chance that I can meet Mr. Sumdac today?"

The robot turned to her console and typed in a few things before saying, "It seems that he has an opening right now for about an hour if you would like me to ask him to come down." The bot answered.

"Yes that would be very nice of you. I'll just take a look down here while you call him." Balm responded before leaving the bot to make the call while she walked around. This place was very nice.

"Look out of the way!" She heard a very disgruntled voice behind her say. She turned just in time for a man to run into her and send the two of them crashing to the ground. As Balm tried to get up, she noticed the man she had run into was wearing a white suit outfit with pink sunglasses and the strangest hairdo that Balm had seen. Balm turned to help the man up but by the time she had turned, he was already standing up and glaring at her.

"I'm sorry I got in your way sir. Are you…" Balm started.

"Stay out of the way girl! I am in a hurry and I don't have time to mess with you. Now, if you don't mind." And with that, the man stormed out of the building without even helping Balm up.

Balm was upset. That man was not giving humanity a good start in her books. She was so upset that she didn't hear the elevator open and a man come toward her until she heard him say, "Are you alright miss?" Balm turned and saw a friendly looking man standing above her and holding his hand out to help her up.

Balm smiled, took it, and stood up. Once she was sure she had her balance, she looked at the man and said, "I'm fine. Though that man seems to have no manners whatsoever."

"Miss, are you the one that wanted to meet with me?" The man asked.

"You must be Mr. Sumdac. It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Alice Val and I was touring Detroit for the first time when I saw this building and had to see what it was about."

"It is nice to meet you Ms. Val. And that man that ran into you was probably Porter C. Powell. He has wanted Sumdac Systems to start creating military weapons and I have to keep rejecting him. That is not how my company works. We are here to serve the people."

"Then why don't you fire him?" Balm asked.

"Because he is on the board and I can't just fire him. He has to be voted off by the rest of the board." Mr. Sumdac stated before adding, "Though I wouldn't mind him deciding to quit. He has been a pain in my side for a long time concerning the weapons. But I am pressing my troubles on you. How would you like a personal tour of the tower?"

Balm nodded and said, "That would be wonderful Mr. Sumdac. Thank you." Balm then followed him to the elevator to begin the tour.

* * *

**Balm: That man was intolerable.**

**Authoress: Who?**

**Balm: That Porter C. Powell. Gosh he grinds my gears. Reminds me too much of Sentinel.**

**Zarron: Same goes for those two male that had the last name Galloway. Gosh, they were so idiotic and cruel.**

**Authoress: *sarcastically* Fine examples of humanity. Don't you think?**

* * *

**AN: Hope you all liked. I know it was long but I couldn't find a place to end. Oh, and if you are wondering, the main Autobots from the show will not be making an appearance for a few chapters, at least four. I will need to introduce some key characters that you will meet next chapter. Until then, please read and review. But no flames.**


	9. Concert Meetings

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Pandimala: OK, we have looked through at least three of the stories and Authoress is nowhere to be found!**

**Tana: Don't worry, we will find her soon. We have to.**

**Remcy: I hope that she will be ok.**

* * *

Ch. 8: Concert Meetings

Once the seven bots returned to the Estia, they told of their experiences at their assigned place. Pandimala, Foresight, and Hindsight were the last to tell what happened. Pandimala told of what the woman Marge had told her about the symbol and said, "I have decided on a name for our group. I think that we should call ourselves the 'Dragon Scouters'." She then looked at the bots and asked, "What do you all think?"

They nodded and Tana said, "It's perfect for us. With everything that you said the woman said a dragon stood for and with the fact that we are scouts in a new land, the name is perfect."

Pandimala smiled and said, "Glad we got that settled. Now, what do you all think about that concert?"

Remcy looked at her and said, "What's the name of the group again?"

Pandimala took out one of the tickets and read, "Says here that the name of the band is 'Metal Aliens'. Sounds like a weird name, don't you think?"

Hindsight laughed and said, "More like ironic. Seeing as we are metal aliens."

Remcy turned to a monitor and typed in the band's name and pulled up the information he could on them. "Says here, though the name suggests otherwise, that they like to sing old time favorites that were popular over seventy stellar cycles ago. Seems that the concert tomorrow is going to be centered on the theme, 'The Past and Pride of America'. Seems like it could be very informative as well as entertaining. I suggest that we attend."

Pandimala nodded and said, "Very well. We will all go in our soligram form. Though I will need a lift in someone else's vehicle mode since I am pretty sure that neither jets nor tanks are common travel vehicles for humanity."

Balm also added, "I probably should as well. I don't think most humans take an ambulance to go to a concert."

Hindsight smiled and said, "I can take Pandimala."

Foresight nodded and said, "And I will take Balm. It will be fun."

Balm and Pandimala glanced at each other. They knew that they would regret it later.

Pandimala held on for dear life as Hindsight sped down the flat highway. She knew that it had been a bad idea to ride with him. But, he had offered and she knew that it would have been rude to refuse.

* * *

"Hindsight, you can slow down a bit. We left so that we would be there a half hour early doing the speed limit. You do not need to go this fast." Pandimala stated.

Pandimala felt Hindsight's frame chuckle in laughter before he said, "Aw, but it wouldn't be as much fun 'Mala."

Pandimala glanced next to her and saw that Foresight was keeping up the same speed as his twin and from the constant comm. messages she was getting, Balm was having just as a bad time as she was. After about fifteen miles of this racing, Pandimala finally said panicking, "Hindsight and Foresight, you go to five over the speed limit right now or I will put you on cleaning duty for a month!"

The twins complied and for the rest of the trip, Pandimala found the trip very enjoyable. The scenery was very beautiful and you could see for miles without an obstacle getting in you line of sight.

As they approached the off ramp for Topeka, Pandimala saw that there were signs pointing the way to the concert. Once they had passed at least five signs, Pandimala noticed that they were getting further and further away from the city.

"Dang, they are having this concert pretty far away from town." Tana commented over the comm. system.

"Maybe, but it will be worth it." Pandimala reassured.

"Hopefully." Remcy stated as they pulled into the parking area for the concert. The group then exited, or in the case of Zarron got off, the vehicle forms and gathered together before walking up to the ticket taker. The ticket taker looked at them and asked, "Tickets please?"

Pandimala handed her the tickets before saying, "Marge Johansson sent us. She couldn't make and sent us in her place."

The taker nodded and after she examined the tickets, she gave them weird necklaces with a name card hanging from it that said, V.I.P. The lady than motioned one of the guards over and said, "Hey Rob, these are the people coming instead of Marge. Can you show them backstage and introduce them to the band?"

The man known as Rob nodded and motioned for the seven of them to follow him. Rob led them backstage and led them to a group of eight people. Four girls and four men that looked around their age were talking to each other and getting ready. That was until one of the boys noticed Rob and asked, "Hey Rob, who are these people?"

"They are here in place of Marge Johansson since she could not make it." Rob stated before promptly leaving.

Pandimala looked at the group of people before sticking out her hand and saying, "Hi the name's Lizzie Val. This is Ashland, Ryan, Tanya, Alice, Colin, and Cole and we are one family."

The lead man was around six foot five and had black hair that reached to the tip of his ears, semi fair skin, and a white smile and he took her hand and shook it before saying, "Hi, the name is Nathan Night," He then pointed to the guy next to him who was around five foot seven and had blonde hair that buzz cut, semi fair skin, a white smile, and had a small scar on his right cheek. "This is Matt Night," He then pointed to the guy next to Matt who was around five foot nine and had brown hair that came down to the top of his ears, tan skin, and a white smile. "This is Adam Night," He then pointed to the final guy who stood at around five foot eight and had red hair with a blonde streak down the middle, fair skin, and a white smile. "This is Keven Night," He then turned to the girls and pointed to the one closest to him who had red hair that came to the middle of her back, olive skin, and a white smile and said, "This is Flannery Night," He then pointed to the girl next to Flannery who had midnight black hair, fair skin, and a white smile and said, "This is Jazmine Night," He the pointed to the final two girls, who were twins, that had blonde hair, light tan skin, and white smiles and said, "And these girls are Melody and Clair Night."

After everyone shook hands, Pandimala said, "So, I am guessing by your last names that you are all related?"

Nathan nodded and said, "Yep, we are all brothers and sisters." The sound of the MC then rang out so Nathan turned to them and said, "Well, we have to get on stage, we can talk more after the show. Hope you all enjoy."

The eight of them than ran out. Matt and Keven grabbed some base guitars and stood in front of the two outer microphones, Flannery went and sat behind a very complete drum set, Adam and Jazmine each grabbed an acoustic guitar, and Melody and Clair each grabbed a banjo and stood at the two inner microphones out of the five, then Nathan went and stood in front of the center microphone before saying, "Hello Topeka! We hope you all enjoy yourselves tonight and all that we ask is that you sit back, relax, and let us hopefully entertain you. Now, tonight, we celebrate America in all of her goodness. So we thought to start it off we would play one of my personal favorites by Johnny Horton called 'The Battle of New Orleans'." He then turned to the band and nodded. As soon as he turned around they struck up the intro and after a minute, Nathan started to sing.

Nathan:

_In 1814 we took a little trip_

_Along with Colonel Jackson down the mighty Mississip._

_We took a little bacon and we took a little beans_

_And we caught the bloody British in the town of New Orleans._

Nathan, Matt, and Keven:

_We fired our guns and the British kept a'comin._

_There wasn't nigh as many as there was a while ago._

_We fired once more and they began to runnin' on_

_Down the Mississippi to the Gulf of Mexico._

Nathan:

_We looked down the river and we see'd the British come._

_And there must have been a hundred of'em beatin' on the drum._

_They stepped so high and they made the bugles ring._

_We stood by our cotton bales and didn't say a thing._

Nathan, Matt, and Keven:

_We fired our guns and the British kept a'comin._

_There wasn't nigh as many as there was a while ago._

_We fired once more and they began to runnin' on_

_Down the Mississippi to the Gulf of Mexico._

Nathan:

_Old Hickory said we could take 'em by surprise_

_If we didn't fire our muskets 'til we looked 'em in the eye_

_We held our fire 'til we see'd their faces well._

_Then we opened up with squirrel guns and really gave 'em ... well_

Nathan, Matt, and Keven:

_We fired our guns and the British kept a'comin._

_There wasn't nigh as many as there was a while ago._

_We fired once more and they began to runnin' on_

_Down the Mississippi to the Gulf of Mexico._

Nathan:

_Yeah, they ran through the briars and they ran through the brambles_

_And they ran through the bushes where a rabbit couldn't go._

_They ran so fast that the hounds couldn't catch 'em_

_Down the Mississippi to the Gulf of Mexico.__We fired our cannon 'til the barrel melted down._

_So we grabbed an alligator and we fought another round._

_We filled his head with cannon balls, and powdered his behind_

_And when we touched the powder off, the gator lost his mind._

Nathan, Matt, and Keven:

_We fired our guns and the British kept a'comin._

_There wasn't nigh as many as there was a while ago._

_We fired once more and they began to runnin' on_

_Down the Mississippi to the Gulf of Mexico._

Nathan:

_Yeah, they ran through the briars and they ran through the brambles_

_And they ran through the bushes where a rabbit couldn't go._

_They ran so fast that the hounds couldn't catch 'em_

_Down the Mississippi to the Gulf of Mexico._

The song then faded away and all the Dragon Scouters could think was summed up by Balm who said, "Wow. That was amazing!"

Remcy nodded and said, "Yes and it felt very informational and had a wonderful beat to it."

The group of them then clapped loudly for the group. This night was going very well. After about three hours of listening to the Metal Aliens play a variety of old songs that represent America and its values.

* * *

Then at the end, Nathan grabbed the microphone in front of him and said, "Well, it is almost time for us to go. But, before we do, we want to give one of our V.I.P guests a chance to sing with the band. So, we will give them a minute to decide who is coming out and then we can sing our final song."

The Dragon Scouters looked shocked at that statement. They had not been expecting to actually sing at this thing. Zarron knew exactly who should go up there so he said, "I vote that Pandimala goes up there and sings with them."

"What? No! I don't even know what song they are going to do!" Pandimala argued.

"Don't give us that. All you have to do is download the song and how to sing it temporarily into your CPU and you will be able to sing it." Remcy countered.

"But what if I can't sing?" Pandimala asked.

"Then we will all find out won't we 'Mala." Balm stated. "Now get out there."

And as a group, the six who were not singing pushed Pandimala out onto the stage. She glared back at them with a stare that promised that they would pay later. She then continued to walk out on the stage. When Nathan saw her, he smiled before he turned to the crowd and said, "Everyone, let me introduce you to Lizzie Val."

Lizzie came and stood next to Nathan and waved at the crowd. Nathan gave her another smile before again addressing the crowd, "Ok, to end this all of, we are going to be singing Lee Greenwood's 'Proud to be an American'. Hope you all enjoy."

The band then started the beginning of the song. While they were doing that, Pandimala quickly downloaded the information that she needed but before she could finish, Nathan started to sing.

Nathan:

_If tomorrow all the things were gone,_

_I'd worked for all my life._

_And I had to start again,_

_with just my children and my wife._

_I'd thank my lucky stars,_

_to be livin here today._

' _Cause the flag still stands for freedom,_

_and they can't take that away._

Pandimala finished downloading the song just as Nathan, Matt, and Keven went into the chorus.

Nathan, Matt, and Keven:

_And I'm proud to be an American,_

_where at least I know I'm free._

_And I won't forget the men who died,_

_who gave that right to me._

_And I gladly stand up,_

_next to you and defend her still today._

' _Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land,_

_God bless the USA._

Nathan than gave Pandimala a motion that she figured meant that she was going to take the next verse.

Pandimala:

_From the lakes of Minnesota,_

_to the hills of Tennessee._

_Across the plains of Texas,_

_From sea to shining sea._

_From Detroit down to Houston,_

_and New York to L.A._

_Well there's pride in every American heart,_

_and it's time we stand and say._

Pandimala felt a feeling of pride course through her frame as Nathan smiled at her before she joined them in the chorus.

Pandimala, Nathan, Matt, and Keven:

_Then I'm proud to be an American,_

_where at least I know I'm free._

_And I won't forget the men who died,_

_who gave that right to me._

_And I gladly stand up,_

_next to you and defend her still today._

' _Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land,_

_God bless the USA._

And then they finished the song off.

Pandimala, Nathan, Matt, and Keven:

_And I'm proud to be an American,_

_where at least I know I'm free._

_And I won't forget the men who died,_

_who gave that right to me._

_And I gladly stand up,_

_next to you and defend her still today._

' _Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land,_

_God bless the USA._

The crowd went crazy as the four of them held that last note. After they finished, Pandimala took a step back and allowed the band to take a final bow. She almost made it off but she felt someone grab her wrist and turned to see a smiling Nathan pulling her back toward the front of the stage. She was confused but followed and was shocked when he put her in the middle of their bow line and allowed her to bow with them. Her soliform blushed at the attention and she smiled. After the bowing was all done, the nine of them went backstage and met up with the rest of Pandimala's group.

"Lizzie, you were amazing!" Tana yelled as she hugged Pandimala.

Pandimala gave a shy smile and said, "Thanks Tana, but it was mainly them who did all of the work."

Matt then stepped forward and said, "Don't be so modest. You were awesome out there!"

Keven nodded and asked, "How often do you preform?"

Pandimala was confused by that question and answered, "I have never sung for an audience before today. Why do you ask?"

The eight Nights stared at Pandimala in shock. Melody then said, "Wow! You sing like a pro who has had years of experience preforming."

"Indeed you did. And as long as my family agrees, I would like to add you to our band." Nathan stated.

Pandimala's team stared at her and Zarron said, "You should Lizzie, it would be awesome to hear you out there."

And the rest of her team said similar things. But Pandimala shook her head and said, "Sorry, but I am a part of a package deal. You want me you have to take,"

"Fine."

"the rest…What?" Pandimala finished.

"Fine, your whole family, as long as my family approves, can join up with us." Nathan suggested.

"What can you all do?" Clair asked.

The other six quickly looked up band information and found stuff that they thought that they would like to play.

"I can play the fiddle and violin." Balm responded.

"I usually mess around with the drums." Remcy answered.

"I can play the electric guitar." Zarron stated.

"We can play banjo very well." Hindsight and Foresight answered in unison.

"I can play the keyboard pretty accurately." Tana finished.

The eight Nights nodded before Nathan said, "Well Val's, the Night's welcome to the Metal Aliens."

* * *

***in dark dimension***

**Authoress: I'm hungry and I need water soon!**

***silence***

**Authoress: You won't break me Unicron. DO YOU HEAR ME!**

***a door creaks open and something heavy is dropped on the ground before the door shuts again***

**Authoress: Hello?**

***hissing noise sounds and a snake slowly slithers into view***

**Authoress: ...SNAKE! OH MY GOD A SNAKE! SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE! *scoots as close to wall as she can and pulls on restraints* SOMEBODY HELP!**

* * *

**Zarron's note: Since the Authoress is still missing, I will give the final note. The Authoress and all of us here hope that you enjoyed the story. From what I have learned, this story will be updated soon. If any of you find Authoress, please notify one of us if you can. If you can't, please try and rescue her. The reward will be a big thank you from all of us. Well, we all hope that you will all please read and review. But no flames or I will knock you out with my darts and I will lock you in a room completely concealed in darkness where the only sound you will hear that is not generated by you will be the gentle scraping of metal against a stone wall. Good bye.**


	10. Love is in the Air

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Authoress: *staring at snake* Nice snake...good snake.**

**Unicron: Having fun yet?**

**Authoress: What do you think you sicko! I am afraid of snakes and you know that!**

**Unicron: So, have I broken you yet?**

**Authoress: Hell no!**

**Unicron: Oh well, I didn't want to do this... *drops something in room* *leaves room***

**Authoress: What did you do Unicron? *hears more hissing* Oh. Hell. No. *screams***

* * *

Ch. 9: Love is in the Air

Three months went by and the two families had grown very close. Hindsight and Foresight had been getting very close to Melody and Clair respectfully since the day after they met. It took a month but Hindsight finally told Melody that he was crazy for her and she responded with the same. The next day, Foresight and Clair did the same and now the two sets of twins were dating. Hindsight and Foresight weren't sure of their affections at first but they soon overcame the opinions of what normal bots would think and followed their sparks.

Of course, they were not the only ones. Remcy and Flannery had hit it off pretty well. They had found out that they both liked to learn any amount of information possible. From the day they met, they would get together as often as possible and just research different bits of information. The two of them finally decided to start dating about three weeks after they met.

The final couple was Zarron and Jazmine. They realized that they had something in common when they both caught each other trying to sneak up on Pandimala and Nathan. Pandimala and Nathan had been discussing the songs that they were going to do their Labor Day concert and both Zarron and Jazmine had wanted to know what was going to be performed before the others. The two had bumped into each other and fell in front of Nathan and Pandimala. Instead of getting upset with each other, they had laughed and said that they should train together. They finally decided to date after their Labor Day concert.

Then finally, there was Balm and Matt. Balm was at a medical lecture and she was surprised when she bumped into Matt. They both stuttered for a minute before saying that they were here to learn about medical procedures. From then on, both would make sure that they attended as many conferences and lectures that they could. About a month and a half after the first concert, the two finally admitted their feelings toward each other.

But, the problem with these relationships, no one knew about them besides the couple.

* * *

Pandimala looked up and down the halls of The Estia. She needed some advice and she knew that there was only one bot that would be able to help. She knocked on one of the doors and a voice on the other side said, "Come on in."

Pandimala opened the door and walked into Balm's room. Balm looked up at her and said, "What can I do for you 'Mala?"

Pandimala sat down next to Balm and said, "I need some advice."

Balm looked at her curiously and asked, "What can I do to help?"

Pandimala fidgeted around on the berth for a bit before saying, "I think I have fallen in love."

Balm looked at her in shock and asked, "Who? Zarron, Remcy, or one of the twins?"

Pandimala gave a shy smiled before saying, "None of the above."

Balm gaped at her and said, "Nathan?"

Pandimala nodded and said, "Yeah, I have felt something for him since we first sang together but I wasn't sure what it was. Then, I slowly have built up greater feelings for him over the past few months. Am I a freak for feeling that way Balm? Is there something wrong with me?"

"No, there is nothing wrong with you for feeling that way for him! Actually," Balm started, "You aren't the only one."

Pandimala stared at Balm confused and asked, "Who else?"

"Matt and I have been dating for a month and a half." Balm admitted.

"You're dating Matt Night!"

Balm and Pandimala turned to the door and saw that the four guys and Tana were standing in the doorway.

Balm scratched the back of her helm with her right servo and muttered, "That was not how I wanted everyone to find out."

Everyone then barged in and gathered around the berth. Zarron looked at everyone and said, "That's weird, I've been dating Jazmine for about a month."

"I've been with Melody for about two months now." Hindsight admitted.

"Seriously bro? I've been with Clair for the same amount of time!" Foresight said.

"I think that Flannery and I have been together for almost two months." Remcy stated.

They all turned to Tana to see if she would say anything. Tana shook her head and said, "Nope, my interest is not here on Earth and I am not discussing him at this time." She then turned to Balm and said, "So, what started all of these confessions in the first place?"

Balm smiled at Pandimala while saying, "Pandimala has fallen for Nathan Night."

Pandimala gave a shy smile and said, "But how do I know if he feels the same for me?"

Zarron looked at her and said, "Ask him tonight after the concert."

Pandimala nodded and said, "Ok, plus tonight is going to be one of the best performances we have ever preformed.

Hindsight and Foresight nodded and said, "Happy Halloween!"

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, we are going to have to go soon but we have just enough time for one last song from our Halloween favorites!" said a Jack Skellington dressed Nathan.

The whole band had decided to dress up like the characters from the movie Nightmare Before Christmas. Tana had decided to go with Shock, while Hindsight and Foresight were Lock and Barrel respectfully, Melody and Clair were dressed as the big witch and small witch respectfully, Flannery was the Undersea Girl, Jazmine and Zarron made up the Siamese Shadow, Balm was the Corpse Mom and Matt was the Corpse Dad, Adam was The Man Under the Stairs, Keven was The One Hiding Under The Stairs, Remcy was Doctor Finklestien, and Lizzie was Sally.

"So, we have all decided that we are going to draw a random song out of the box that you all placed your favorite Halloween songs in. Now, I will have Shock pick one of the papers out of the box. Shock?" Nathan said.

Tana walked up and placed her hand into the box. After shuffling the papers around a bit, she finally pulled out a piece. She handed it to Nathan and he read it before saying, "Wow, says here that we are going to be singing… 'The Finale/Reprise'. Hope you all enjoy!" The music then started and the group then started to sing.

All:

_La, la, la, (etc.)_

_Jack's OK, and he's back, OK_

Balm:

_He's all right_

Keven:

_Let's shout, make a fuss_

_Scream it out, wheee_

All:

_Jack is back now, everyone sing_

_In our town of Halloween_

Remcy:

_What's this?_

Adam:

_What's this?_

Hindsight:

_I haven't got a clue_

Balm:

_What's this?_

Foresight:

_Why it's completely new_

Flannery:

_What's this?_

Matt:

_Must be a Christmas thing_

Clair:

_What's this?_

Nathan:

_It's really very strange_

All:

_This is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

All but Pandimala and Nathan:

_What's this?_

_What's this?__  
__(Repeat)__  
_  
Nathan:

_My dearest friend, if you don't mind_

_I'd like to join you by your side_

_Where we can gaze into the stars_

Nathan and Pandimala:

_And sit together, now and forever_

_For it is plain as anyone can see_

_We're simply meant to be_

Pandimala and Nathan ended up gazing into each other's eyes as they finished off the song. As the crowd cheered, Nathan put his mouth next to Lizzie's ear and whispered, "I love you Lizzie."

Pandimala could have fainted from happiness, he loved her. He really did! Instead of fainting though, she smiled up at him and said, "I love you too Nathan." The two then initiated in a loving kiss and the crowd went crazy. Pandimala chuckled at their reaction and said, "This is going to be amazing."

Nathan laughed at that and said, "Of course it will Lizzie."

Pandimala cringed at that. She felt terrible that she was lying to Nathan but how was she to explain that the human he fell in love with was actually a robotic being from a planet not even in his galaxy that had fallen deeply in love with him.

* * *

**Remcy: Where did Authoress disappear to?**

**Primus: I don't know but I am very worried now.**

***all bots worry in silence***

***Zarron runs in***

**Zarron: I just had a thought.**

**Tana: What?**

**Zarron: Did anyone question Unicron or Contagion about Authoress' disappearance?**

***all other bots faceplate palm themselves***

* * *

**Balm's Note: Hello everyone. Since Authoress is still missing, I will give the final note. Both the Authoress and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next one will fast forward to Christmas and we will get to see how Night's react when they find out the Val family's secret. Also, there will be a surprise that will happen. So, stay tuned for the next chapter. Until then though, please read and review. But no flames.**


	11. Christmas Magic

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Miko: Hi. I am here just because everyone else is off looking for Unicron and his lackey. So... anyone like Slash Monkey?**

* * *

Ch. 10: Christmas Magic

A snowflake dancing in the dark nighttime sky and a soft breeze slowly shifting the world around it was what the Dragon Scouters experienced as they headed toward the meeting spot that the Nights had arranged. The Nights had said that they had something important to ask their girlfriend/boyfriend. Tana came along because she didn't want to be left on the ship alone.

"Why do you think that they called us down here at this hour?" Balm asked.

"No kidding. It is ten thirty on Christmas Eve." Hindsight added.

"Guys, they probably have a good explanation as to why they called us out here. Now hush, we are almost there." Pandimala stated.

The group then continued to the meeting place in silence. The Nights normally didn't call a meeting this late at night. They finally made it to the clearing and saw that the Nights were standing in a huddle discussing something. It seemed like they argued for a few minutes before they realized that the Vals had arrived. Once they did though, each approached their girlfriend/boyfriend. Well, Tana was standing off to the side with Keven and Adam.

Pandimala was shocked when all the Nights took a knee in front of their partner. She had no idea what was going on.

At the same time each of the Nights asked their partner to marry them.

"Lizzie, Ever since I first met you on that July night, I have been crazy for you. I feel like I would never be able to live without you. You are my lifeline, my most beloved. I am sorry that I do not have a ring but I would like to ask your hand in marriage. Lizzie Val, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Nathan asked.

Flannery asked, "Ryan, ever since we bumped into each other while trying to figure out the songs for the Labor Day show, I have been slowly deepening my affection for you. After all of these months I just can't take it anymore. I know that it is normally the guy asking the girl, but I am breaking protocol. Ryan Val, will you take me as your bride?"

"Colin, ever since I met you, I thought that you were the hottest thing that walked on two feet. But soon after that, I found that I loved you for who you were and not how you looked like. You were caring and kind and hilarious at the same time, but you knew how to protect those that you care about. I know that it is normally the guy who is supposed to ask but I don't give a crap. Colin Val, will you take me to be your bride?" Melody asked.

Clair asked, "Cole, I am just going to say this bluntly, I am madly in love with you. I can't go to sleep without seeing you in my dreams and that makes me love going to sleep when I am not with you. So, will you take me to be your wife?"

"Ashland, ever since I met you, I knew that you were a respectable guy who would not hurt me. You are a clever and strong man and I would love to have you stand with me for the rest of my life. Ashland Val, will you marry me?"

"Alice, you are the most intelligent and gentle woman that I have ever met. You have captured my heart and I am glad that you have. You are so sweet and shy that you have changed my life forever. What I want to say is that I am deeply in love with you. And now I ask you, Alice Val, if you will you do me the honor and pleasure of standing by my side as my beautiful and loving bride?"

All the Scouters just stared in shock. Pandimala knew that they could not accept these proposals until their partners knew what they were getting themselves into. She took a deep breath and said, "Before we can even consider accepting your proposals, there is something that we must tell you."

The Nights were confused and Nathan asked, "What do you mean Lizzie?"

Pandimala was not ready for this, but she knew that there was no choice, "We are not really humans. The forms that you have known are the soliforms that we use to blend in here on Earth. We are really robotic beings from a planet not in this galaxy called Cybertron. We have the ability to transform into different forms of transportation depending on our environment. But, the one thing that you should know is that we truly do love you all with all of our sparks, what we call hearts. Are you still sure that you wish to ask our hands in marriage?"

To Pandimala's surprise, Nathan did not freak out at her confession. Instead, he smiled and said, "Interesting. Well, use your vehicle modes and meet us back here at eleven thirty and we will answer you."

Lizzie nodded and the Vals left the area and teleported back to the ship. Once they were there, they deactivated their soliforms and transformed out of their vehicle modes. They then started to wait, since Nathan had wanted them back at eleven thirty and it was only eleven fifteen. As they waited, each of the Dragon Scouter held their own personal worry about what their revelation would do to their relationship with the Nights. Soon, the time became close to see the Nights so the bots got I the teleport pad and teleported directly to the field.

* * *

Pandimala was surprised to see that the Nights had brought an assortment of vehicles with them. In order they were; a golden MH-53 Pave Low Helicopter, a white F-14 Tomcat, an orange F-22 Raptor, a purple Dassault Mirage 4000, a black and sky blue Double Cannon Goliath HBT tank, a pink and purple 2012 Audi Q5, an aquamarine Acura NSX 2012, and a neon orange and white Acura NSX 2012. The doors to all the vehicles than opened and out of each one stepped one of the Nights.

"You weren't the only one keeping a secret. Believe it or not we are robotic aliens from a planet called Cybertron." Nathan said with a smirk before all of the Nights disappeared and after about three seconds, the vehicles transformed into bots. What surprised Pandimala the most was not that they were transformers, though that did surprise her, but was that the one that had been a tank was really a triple changer like her and looked like her clone, except that he was a tiny bit taller than her.

The orange jet mech with a visor then said, "Ok, surprises are over, now we need to reintroduce ourselves. And I guess that since we asked you all to come here, we will start and more specifically, I will start. My designation is Turboboost and I am a warrior, but you knew me as Keven Night."

The gold helicopter mech with normal optics then stated, "My designation is Switchblade and I am in charge of security and surveillance, but you knew me as Adam Night."

"I am called Beam and I am a saboteur, though you met me as Jazmine Night." The pink and purple car femme with a visor answered.

"Hello, I'm Tune and I am a cyberninja as well, but you knew me as Melody Night." The aquamarine car femme with normal optics stated.

"And I am Tune's twin, known as Scale and a cyberninjas as well, but you met me as Clair Night." The neon orange and white car femme with normal optics answered.

The white jet mech with a half visor for a right optic and a scar over his left than added, "I am called Stormfire and I am a weapon specialist, but you knew me as Matt Night."

The purple jet femme with normal optics than said, "I am called Whirlwind and I am a strategist, but you knew me as Flannery Night."

Finally, the black and sky blue triple changer mech with normal optics said, "I am called Chaom and I am our elected team leader for now, but you met me as Nathan Night." He then looked at the Dragon Scouters and asked, "Who are you?"

Tana decided to go first so she said, "I am called Tana and I am a Guardian, but you knew me as Tanya Val."

Hindsight then said, "I am called Hindsight and I am a Guardian as well, but you knew me as Colin Val."

Foresight smiled and added, "I am called Foresight, I am Hindsight's twin, and I was a Guardian with these two, but you knew me as Cole Val."

"I am called Remcy and I am an intelligence agent, but you knew me as Ryan Val." Remcy stated.

"I am known as Zarron and I am one of the top scouts, but you knew me as Ashland Val." Zarron responded.

Balm then waved and said, "Hey, my designation is Balm and I was a medic trained under a bot called Ratchet, but you knew me as Alice Val."

Finally, it was Pandimala's turn, "Hello, my designation is Pandimala and I am the leader of our group, but you knew me as Lizzie Val."

They all then shook servos before Chaom asked, "So, what brought you all to Earth?"

Chaom saw that Pandimala flinched a little before answering, "We used to be very loyal Autobots. But then, during the ceremony that would make me a Prime, a glitch head known as Sentinel Minor dug through my files and found out my darkest secret and shared it with the council."

"What secret?" Beam asked curiously.

"That I am the creation of two loyal Decepticons. I ran away when I was a sparkling when I found out what they were and was eventually saved by Ultra Magnus. But back to the story; when the council finished listening to Sentinel they decided, though not by a unanimous vote, that I was to be stripped of the title of Autobot and be forced to leave Cybertron forever. These bots decided to stick it to the council by giving up their titles as Autobots and coming with me. Of course I didn't find out until after I got into the ship. So, we traveled from Cybertron to Earth. We arrived in Earth's atmosphere around seventy stellar cycles ago."

"Seventy stellar cycles! What took you so long to get out and explore Earth?" Tune asked.

"When we entered deeper into Earth's atmosphere, our navigation systems went haywire and we crashed into the side of an ice plateau in a place called Antarctica. We were then reawaken and decided to explore. We separated and while we were exploring, I met Marge Johansson in Egypt after I bought some stones from her and she gave me the tickets to come and see you guys preform. You all know what happened after that."

Chaom nodded and said, "That is a very interesting journey you made."

Before he could say anything else, Remcy interrupted and asked, "Sorry to interrupt, but what faction are you all?"

Stormfire laughed at that and answered, "We don't have a faction yet. We all met because we are Neutrals." He then asked, "What about you? I have not seen that symbol before."

Balm then answered him saying, "We are called the Dragon Scouters. After we left Cybertron, we all agreed that even though we were not Autobots anymore, we were still against the Decepticons totally. So, we were given a brander with this symbol on it before we left Cybertron by a mysterious bot and we decided on our name when we first got here."

"But aren't most optics normally blue on Autobots? Why are yours green?" Switchblade asked curiously.

"We have a theory as to why." Pandimala started, "My optics were green when I was born. I was the first to brand myself and when I did, I must have transferred the programing to have green optics because when I branded these bots, their optics and visors changed from blue to green."

"I see." Switchblade responded.

The clearing they were in went deathly silent after that for a minute. That was of course, until Tana asked, "So, are your questions to my team mates still effective?"

"Yes, with just a change from marry to bond." Chaom answered quickly with a small smile.

The Dragon Scouters in question didn't take long to answer. Pandimala gave Chaom a giant hug and said, "Oh yes, I will love to bond with you Chaom. But what about our alliances, are you all going to stay Neutral?"

Chaom shook his helm and said, "No. We were actually thinking of leaving Earth and reluctantly try and join the Autobots but I am pretty sure that the rest of my bots would not mind taking up the mantle of Dragon Scouter."

Pandimala leaned into Chaom's chestplate and whispered, "I love you Chaom."

Chaom put a digit under her chin and raised her helm so she was looking him in his love filled optics as he said, "I love you too, Pandimala." He then initiated their first kiss as their true selves. The kiss was one of gentle but deep emotional love. Just as they kissed, the wind seemed to pick up just right and the snowflakes around them all seemed to dance in joy.

The chiming of bells ruined the moment but Pandimala just leaned against Chaom and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Chaom."

Chaom put his helm on top of hers and said, "Merry Christmas, Pandimala."

* * *

**Miko: Ok, how long does it take them to find a transformer the size of a planet?**

**Raf: However long it takes Miko.**

**Miko: Raf, how did you get here?**

**Raf: 'Bee dropped me off while they are on their bot hunt.**

* * *

**Raf's Note: Well, since all of the bots are gone, I have to give this last note...well, hope you all liked and please read and review. But no flames.**


	12. They Came From The Stars

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Miko: Ok, this is taking an extremely long time. How is Unicron hiding so well?**

**Raf: I don't know, but they will find him eventually.**

**Jack: Hey guys, Arcee dropped me off before going off to help.**

**Miko: So how are they doing Jack?**

**Jack: Still no trace of him or Authoress.**

* * *

Ch. 11: They Came From The Stars

_Nine and a Half Stellar Cycles Later_

Location: Cybertron

It had been almost eighty stellar cycles since Pandimala had left and the twins had disappeared. It had been a giant blow to the Guardians. The loss of three members had not gone over well with the council. The Guardians had been told that if they did not bring up their member count within fifty stellar cycles, the council would terminate the Guardians and they would have to find other ways to serve the Autobot cause or leave. Hinge had flat out told them that if they did not keep their diplomatic noses out of Guardian business, that he would make sure that he brought down the council with them. Luckily for the council, Ultra Magnus stepped in and said that it would be unwise to get caught up in the affairs of the Guardians sine the council still had to worry about the Decepticons.

Ever since that day though, the three remaining Guardians were never the same. They all missed the Tana and the twins more than they realized that they would. It seemed like a part of each of their sparks had gone with the three bots. Hinge noticed that Blackbit was taking it the hardest though. He didn't know why but Hinge had a small suspicion that the reason involved Tana. The two would almost always train together and would try and get on all of the same missions.

But the stellar cycles slowly progressed on and the Guardians had actually tried to find another recruit but it seemed that this younger generation was all the same. They all expected to be accepted into somewhere because of rank or some other crazy thing. But Hinge couldn't totally blame them for thinking like that. The creators of today's young bots usually got through life by rank or family ties. Many prospective young bots were shocked and disappointed that they could not just buy their way into the Guardians. So, to this day, not a single member had been accepted to the Guardians.

Now Hinge, Chem, and Blackbit had been called to see the council and Sentinel Prime for some reason. From what he had heard, they were not the only ones who had to go. As he entered Fortress Maximus, he saw that he was correct.

"Hey Hinge, long time no see." Joint greeted.

"Why is your old team here?" Hinge asked.

"Don't know, Sentinel Prime contacted my team and Ness and informed us that we were to meet him now. I am worried about what he wants." Anvil informed him.

That confused Hinge even more. Why would Sentinel and the council want to meet with all of these bots at once? "He contacted the Guardians and informed us of the same thing, though he said that the council was going to be there." Hinge added.

"Guardians, Team Galaxy, and Ness; the council and Sentinel Prime will see you now." A bot said as he stood by the now open council room doors. The group of bots entered and stood before the council. Hinge could tell that this was not going to be a fun meeting.

"So, why did you call us down here?" Blackbit asked.

"Hold your glossa Blackbit until you are addressed by one of us." The councilman known as Drag Strip snapped. From what Blackbit had heard, he was the one who called Pandimala a traitor before she had to leave.

Sentinel looked down at the bots from the Magnus chair and said, "I have been looking over our finances while Ultra Magnus is away in deep space and I see that much of our funding is going to the different programs that you all run. Said programs are; the Guardians, assistant instructors, housing owners, and the Autobot welder. The council has looked over my proposal and has agreed that your programs are to be terminated immediately and that you join the troops out in the outer reaches of space to fight the remaining Decepticons."

"What! You can't do that! What about all the orphans that are still out there? Don't they deserve the chance at a good life?" Blockade yelled.

"I would watch how you talk to us Blockade. And yes, we can do that and we have, though not by a unanimous vote." Drag Strip stated again.

"Then I am not staying."

Everybot turned to look at the source of the voice, which was Ness.

"Care to explain yourself Ness?" Sentinel said.

"If you want to take away my profession because of a few credits, then I am not going to stay as an Autobot. I will leave this planet and never return. I will be a Neutral and be free to do as I please." Ness responded.

"Then that would be your own stupid choice. You would have no protection out there." Sentinel said with a scoff.

"Yes she would. I know that I speak for my team when I say that we would leave with her and stay with her so that she would have protection." Anvil stated with a glare directed at Sentinel while her team mates nodded.

"You all still have one problem; where are you going to get a ship? Because we will not give one to you since you are leaving." Sentinel retorted with a victorious smirk.

Hinge knew that they had to help he took a quick glance at Blackbit and Chem and saw them nod and he nodded too.

"Then we will leave with them." Hinge stated.

"And how does that help their ship predicament? Or I guess I should now say your ship predicament?" Drag strip asked with a sneer.

Chem stepped forward and stated, "It solves our 'ship predicament', as you put it, because us Guardians have built ourselves a ship of our own that is space worthy. And her name is 'The Pith'."

Everybot was shocked that Chem stated that. He was known as being one of the more quiet Guardians after the war. Also, his comeback seemed to silence the council and Sentinel. They had not thought that the group of bots would have an alternative for what the council had planned.

"If you want to go, we do not see the problem with it. I will be seeing you in about thirty solar cycles when you all run out of energon and come crawling back here and beg for more." Drag Strip shot back finally.

The group of bots ignored him and made their way out of the Fortress. Once they were a good distance away, Hinge turned to the bots and said, "Pack whatever you need and come to Guardian headquarters in a cycle. We will leave as soon as we are ready." All of the bots nodded and went to gather their personal belongings.

Eighteen cycles into their trip and so far the group of bots had not been able to find a suitable place to live.

"Is there someone out here who might be able to help us?" Joint asked.

"No, there isn't. I would have already…" Blackbit started to answer until he started to form an idea, a hopeful idea, but still an idea nevertheless. It was an idea.

Hinge and Chem must of thought of the same idea because they asked, "Do you think that they are still online?"

"They have to be. They are our only hope right now." Blackbit responded.

"Who are you talking about? Who has even the slightest chance of being out here?" Boombox questioned.

"Do you all remember what happened around eighty stellar cycles ago that affected us all?" Blackbit asked.

Dawning appeared on all the other bot's faceplates as Blackbit tried to call their hopeful saviors' ship.

* * *

Tana, Chaom, Pandimala, and Turboboost were in the Estia while the rest of their team mates were at their secondary location, which was a base at least three times as large as Fortress Maximus about five miles under the ground under the state of Kansas. Pandimala and the rest of the first Dragon Scouters helped install a teleport system in their base so traveling would be easier.

"Hey, these have been a great nine years." Chaom stated.

Pandimala nodded and said, "Definitely, and it is better because of four things."

"What three things?" Turboboost asked.

"First, because all of you 'Nights' decided to become Dragon Scouters. I would not know where our working relationship would have went if you all hadn't. Second, because we have not had to worry about the Autobots or Decepticons ever and that has made our lives much more peaceful. The third reason is because that lady that Zarron had met in Canada, Annie Galloway, left 'Ashland Val' everything that she owned that included a nice sized mansion that is conveniently directly above our secondary base."

All the bots present remembered the day seven stellar cycles ago that Zarron had gotten the call. Zarron had jumped when his comm. link had gone off and he realized that it was a human phone calling. He answered it and was surprised to hear a man's voice ask if he was Ashland Val. Zarron had said that he was and the man said that he was to come to the funeral of Annie Galloway and attend the will reading later on. He had gone with Beam and he was said that Annie was dead. He had found her to be one of the most prime samples of humanity.

After the funeral, he and Beam had gone to the room where the will was being read and sat down. When Henry Galloway and his son George entered the room and sat down, they had expressed their shock that Ashland was even there. The lawyer then started to read the will. Henry and George both got thirty thousand dollars each. Zarron was surprised when the lawyer stated that Annie had left Ashland everything else. Zarron thought at first that it was going to be simply a small house and a few things along with some cash, but he was surprised when the lawyer read off everything that was included and it was a very long list, that included the all taxes and expenses paid mansion. George had jumped up and said that the will was wrong. The lawyer shook his head and said that Annie had changed it when she had gotten back from her trip to Niagara Falls. George and his son stormed out of the room promising that Ashland Val and his two bit whore. Zarron tried to hold Beam back from hitting the man, but failed miserably and she landed a punch in the face that resulted in a broken nose. After that, the two Galloways made their escape and Zarron and Beam had returned to tell everybot the news.

"And the fourth reason?" Tana asked.

"The fourth reason is that I found my bondmate and I could not be any happier." Pandimala stated and she planted a light kiss on Chaom's mouth as she said that. The couples that had proposed on Christmas all those stellar cycles ago had bonded soon after.

Before either Tana or Turboboost could make a comment, an alarm on the Estia went off and Tana quickly checked it out. "We are getting a communication request from a ship called 'The Pith'. Should I allow it through?"

Pandimala nodded and said, "Yeah, not many bots know our hailing frequency and they could need our assistance."

Tana typed in the necessary command and stated, "Greetings to Pith from Dragon Scouter base one, the Estia. Are you Autobot, Decepticon, or Neutral?"

Instead of the normal answer, Tana heard a very familiar voice yell to some unknown bots in the background, "Told you all that they would still be online!"

"BLACKBIT!" Tana screeched in disbelief.

"Ouch, tone it down a bit Tana. Yes it is me. How ya been femme?" The bot identified as Blackbit answered.

"What is your reason for contacting us?" Chaom asked.

"Who was that?" Blackbit asked.

"One of the eight bots that we have met since our time here on this planet." Pandimala answered. "So, what is the reason you are contacting us?" Pandimala asked.

Another familiar voice took over and said, "Well, to make a long story short, the council and Sentinel Prime took away our jobs and so we stripped ourselves of the title of Autobot and have been trying to find a place to live. Blackbit then remembered you five bots and so we were wondering if you had a place for us to call home." Joint asked

"Yes, we have a place for you to stay. If you all want, you can even join the Dragon Scouters. We believe in most of what the Autobots preach but we actually act on it. Who all is with you?" Tana answered and then asked.

"Well there is me, Chem, Hinge, Rev, Breaker, Boombox, Anvil, Joint, Blockade, and Ness. Now can we have some coordinates to land at?"

Pandimala then took over the console from Tana and quickly typed in a set of coordinates, she then said, "Be careful when you enter Earth's atmosphere. It is a little tricky and is also what caused us to crash."

"Ok, thanks Pandimala." Blockade responded. He then asked, "So, how many bots have you all met since you arrived on Earth?"

"Well, we have met eight. Their names are Scale, Tune, Beam, Whirlwind, Switchblade, Turboboost, Stormfire, and Chaom." Tana responded.

"So, how is it like having the thirteen of you working together?" Hinge asked.

"Um, you have your math wrong. There are fifteen of us here on Earth." Pandimala corrected. How was Hinge getting thirteen instead of fifteen?"

"No, your math is wrong. You said that there were eight bots that you have met. Add that to the five of you that originally left Cybertron together and that makes thirteen, not fifteen." Hinge stated slowly.

Tana faceplate palmed herself. Now she knew why Hinge thought that there were only thirteen of them. "Hinge, you were misinformed. There were seven of us that left Cybertron that day, not five."

"Then who else went with…you have the twins, don't you?" Hinge asked in realization.

"Yeah, they snuck aboard and we didn't know that they were even on the ship until we arrived on Earth." Pandimala answered.

"Well, as much as we like to talk to you all, we are entering Earth's atmosphere and we are trying to land. See you in a few clicks." The communication then went silent.

Pandimala quickly contacted the rest of the Dragon Scouters and told them to meet her at the coordinates that she was providing.

"So, where are they landing?" Chaom asked.

"The field where we first met you all at the concert." Pandimala answered. The four bots then activated the teleport system and went to the landing coordinates.

* * *

Blackbit was excited. He was going to finally be able to see Tana after all of these stellar cycles of waiting. As the ship got through Earth's atmosphere, Blackbit looked out of the viewing window and saw that Earth was an organic planet. His first reaction was to shiver in disgust but he quelled it down. If Tana and their group had survived all of these stellar cycles here and not had any serious problems with the inhabitants, then they wouldn't either.

"It is a gorgeous planet." Joint stated. She loved all of the life that was on the planet. Unlike most bots, she loved to study organics. She didn't think that all of them were as deadly as the politicians had led them to believe.

"Indeed it is. It is full of life and it seems that the bots here have become attached to it." Blockade stated in response.

"I wonder what the bots that they mentioned will be like?" Anvil questioned.

"They are probably pretty nice if Pandimala and her group are living with them and created a team." Boombox answered. He still remembered Pandimala from his teaching days at boot camp.

"Speaking of their team," Hinge started, "Are we going to join their team?"

The bots all nodded and Rev stated, "Yeah, I mean they are still against the Decepticons and they have most of the standard beliefs of the Autobots if what Pandimala stated is true."

The ship then landed and the hatch opened. Blackbit was the first one out and he ran over to Tana before lifting her up in an embrace and then he placed a gentle and quick kiss to her mouth. Slowly, the rest of the bots made it out and introduced themselves and once greetings were done, they all were transported to Dragon Scouter base two. They were branded and about an Earth month later, Tana and Blackbit finally bonded. What could possibly pose a threat to this peacefulness?

* * *

**Jack: Ok, so do you think that they will find them soon?**

**Raf: I hope so. Authoress is probably so scared right now.**

***In dark dimension***

**Authoress: Snakes...snakes...think happy thoughts...not snakes...happy thoughts.**

* * *

**Jack's Note: Ok, since Authoress is still gone, I will give the final note. We all hope that you enjoyed this. Please read and review. But no flames please.**


	13. Memories and Shocks

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Contagion: Why do I have to do this anyway? I would rather be,**

**Primus: *tackles Contagion* Got him bots!**

**Pandimala: Where is your master Contagion?**

**Contagion: Like you could get me to tell you.**

**Chaom: Actually, there is a way... *takes out vial of green liquid***

* * *

Ch. 12: Memories and Shocks

_About One Stellar Cycle later_

The apartment fire was pretty fierce. The humans on the ground outside could feel it from over fifty feet away. But, it was nothing that Detroit's heroes could not stop. The Autobots led under Optimus Prime arrived quickly onto the scene and started to work on the fire. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Prowl were in charge of keeping the crowd back while Ratchet, Arcee, and Optimus fought the fire. Optimus was putting out the fire and Ratchet and Arcee were containing the areas that Optimus was not attending.

As soon as the fire was totally out, Ratchet noticed a young woman run up to Fanzone and ask, "Are there any injuries that you need help with?"

Fanzone shook his head and stated, "Nope, the building was abandoned but we didn't want it to spread anywhere else. Who are you? Your ambulance shows that you are not a Detroit unit."

The woman then said, "My name is Alice Val and I was actually here on vacation when I saw the fire and came to see if I could be of any assistance."

"If you are on vacation, why did you bring your ambulance?" Fanzone asked suspiciously. He didn't trust this red haired woman.

"Right now it is the only vehicle that I own. My other was totaled in an accident about a week ago and the mechanic said it was going to take a good month to repair. So I got permission to use the ambulance." Alice answered before looking around nervously and asking, "Can I go now?"

"Sure ma'am." Fanzone answered before he walked away. He figured that the bots must have unsettled her a bit. Didn't blame her though. They unsettled him at first too.

Ratchet watched as the woman got into her yellow green ambulance and drove off. As soon as Ratchet saw that ambulance, he couldn't help but think of Balm. He hadn't heard from her since she left Cybertron all of those stellar cycles ago and, even though he wouldn't admit it to any of these young bots, he missed her greatly. He wondered if…?

"HEY DOC BOT!"

Ratchet grumbled as Bumblebee yelled at him. "What is it Bumblebee?" Ratchet answered

"Gosh, been trying to get your attention for a bit now. I think your processor is fading." Bumblebee stated.

"My processor is just as functioning as ever. Now, get back to base." Ratchet snapped.

No one argued with the medic and soon everyone was heading back to the base. The group stayed up for a few cycles before each slowly went to their rooms to recharge except for Arcee and Ratchet. Ratchet thoughts then returned to Balm and he sighed. Arcee looked at him with concern and asked, "What's wrong Ratchet? You have been acting strange ever since the fire."

Ratchet looked at her and said, "That ambulance that showed up today, the yellow green one, reminded me of my last apprentice. Those were her colors." He then pulled out the picture that she gave him and showed Arcee. "See, that's Balm. I only had two apprentices after the war. Joint, who I told you about already, and Balm here."

"What was Balm like?" Arcee asked.

"She was very shy and nervous when you first met her but after you got to know her a bit, you would know that she was a very open-minded bot and she was very considerate. She even stayed and helped me out after she passed her medic test." Ratchet answered and then he remembered what happened not too long after that and his mood suddenly turned to very sad.

Arcee noticed his change in mood and asked, "What happened to Balm?"

Ratchet sighed and said, "Well, she and her friends were very close. Nothing ever got between them. And each had their own goals for when they got out of training. One of her friends, a triple changer femme who was called Pandimala who I can now say looked a lot like Blitzwing, had the goal of becoming a Prime and leading her own team. On the day that she was supposed to become Prime, Sentinel, who was a Minor back then, found out that she was the creation of two known loyal Decepticons and told the council during her ceremony. The council questioned her about it and when she said that it was true, they told her that she was stripped of her status as Autobot and was banished from Cybertron."

"But what does that have to do with Balm?"

"Balm and her other close friends decided that they were not going to stand for the council's decision and devised a plan. Balm told me what took place with the council and asked me for permission to take away her title as Autobot and leave Cybertron with Pandimala. I gave her permission knowing that their group of friends shouldn't be separated and I gave her a med kit with about three of my wrenches. She then gave me this picture to remember her by. I haven't seen or heard from her since that day." Ratchet finished.

Arcee knew that Ratchet needed cheering up so she said, "Well, if she learned from you, she is probably online out there somewhere."

Ratchet gave a sad smile and responded, "I know."

Arcee then stood up and said, "We should probably go and get some recharge. We are going to need it since Ultra Magnus and his normal crew are coming tomorrow."

"You're right. If I have to try and put up with Sentinel tomorrow, I have to have a full recharge." Ratchet agreed. The two bots then went to recharge and soon all the bots on base were resting for the upcoming day.

* * *

As soon as the teleport system got Balm to the secondary base, which they had nicknamed 'The Cavern', she ran to the command room and saw that everybot was present. Stormfire ran up to her and asked, "Why are you out of breath sweetspark?"

Balm took a nano-click to regain her breath and said, "You bots won't believe who I just saw."

"Well don't keep us in suspense femme, who did you see?" Joint asked.

Balm paused a click for effect before answering, "I saw Ratchet and Optimus with a group of other bots."

There were two reactions that this statement caused. The bots that had been on Cybertron and knew the said bots were shocked that they were here on Earth, the other eight just stared in confusion and Beam asked, "Who are Optimus and Ratchet?"

Pandimala looked at them and answered, "Autobots that we used to know. Optimus went to boot camp with Balm, Zarron, Remcy, Tana, and I and Ratchet was Balm and Joint's mentor. We haven't heard from either of them since we left Cybertron."

"Yeah, well apparently Optimus is now Optimus Prime. They were also with a black and gold motorcycle ninja mech, a yellow and black scout car mech, a big green mech that was a little clumsy, and a white and pink femme that seemed really nice." Balm reported.

"How long have they been here?" Breaker asked.

Remcy quickly got onto the main computer system and looked up news reports on the Autobots. He was shocked at what he found out. "The Autobots and Deceptions have been here for a good stellar cycle and they have done a lot of stuff. I have no idea how we could have missed all of this." The other looked on the screen and saw how the Decepticons had almost destroyed Detroit and the Autobots managed to defeat Megatron and now they were back to protect the Earth from any threat.

"Hey, that article has something about the Elite Guard coming here to set up an official base of operations on Earth with the government's approval. From what this article says, they will have a total of three other bots at the base, besides Optimus' group, and those bots will be switched out every three months. And there is always a possibility of more bots being on the base then those three because they are also using the base as a rest station." Ness read.

All of the bots just stared at the screen for the longest time. None of them could believe that they had missed all of this. How could they have missed all of the fighting and news, or even the construction of that building? The thoughts of all the bots were churning through all of this new information.

"What the pit! We are kicked off of Cybertron and find a nice home here on Earth and now they are coming here!" Foresight complained.

"Can they kick us out of here?" Whirlwind asked.

Pandimala shook her helm and stated, "No, that they cannot do. First off, we are not Autobots so they cannot tell us what to do. And secondly, the humans run this planet. They are the only ones who can decide if anyone is to be forced to leave the planet."

That made everybot in the room feel better. They did not want to leave Earth because many of them had become attached to the small green and blue planet that was their home.

Anvil then asked, "'Mala, are we going to show ourselves to the Autobots?"

Pandimala thought about that for a click before answering, "Yes, we will. But, we won't introduce ourselves to all of them at once. We need to show anyone that we know that we are alive and here and any bot that might be with them."

"So, how are we going to introduce ourselves to them then?" Chaom asked.

Pandimala smiled and said, "We will kidnap them. We will need to find a time when our target is in a secluded place alone and then we will have to knock them out quickly and teleport them back to this base. We will then place them in the infirmary and restrain them so they won't hurt themselves or any of us when they wake up. Any other questions?"

Scale nodded and asked, "Yeah, who are we going after first?"

Pandimala smiled and looked at Joint and Balm. Balm knew right away who they were taking and cheered in joy. Joint grew a giant grin on her faceplate and stated one word that would send shivers in anybot who knew the bot in question.

"Ratchet."

* * *

**Contagion: All right I will tell you! Just get that pit forsaken stuff away from me.**

**Stormfire: Fine, but if we find out that you lied to us or sent us into a trap, well I don't think I will be able to stop Chaom from using it.**

**Contagion: Deal, Unicron has been hiding out in the Armada dimension. Now are you going to let me go or what?**

**Chaom: Not until we find out if you lied to us or sent us into a trap.**

**Contagion: Oh fun.**

* * *

**Scale's note: Since Authoress is still MWW (Missing While Writing) I am giving the final note. We all hope you liked and please read and review. But no flames. **


	14. Side Trip

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Authoress: Snakes...snakes...snakes...snakes...**

**Unicron: Have I broken you yet?**

**Authoress: Snakes...Snakes...Snakes...snakes...**

**Unicron: *chuckles to self* I will take that as a yes. Well, here are some more friends for you.**

***Authoress hears scuttling sound***

**Authoress: *terrified* No...no no no no... not scorpions...NO!**

* * *

Ch. 13: Side Trip

Ratchet grumbled as he got his morning energon ration. He was seriously dreading seeing the Elite Guard again. Even worse, he was upset that they were going to have a permanent base here on Earth and that there was always going to be at least three other bots besides themselves here. But that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was that one of the first bots that were going to be coming. Jazz was a good bot and Ratchet could tolerate Blurr, but he could not stand Sentinel and of course that glitch head had to be the third bot chosen.

"Don't worry Ratchet; it won't be as bad as you think." Arcee stated as she got her energon ration. "Plus I bet that we won't even see much of them."

"Arcee, for some reason I highly doubt that." Ratchet responded. Ratchet then enjoyed a few moments of peace before the young bots woke up. Once they did, he knew that there would be no peace.

"Hey doc bot, you ready for today?" Bumblebee asked.

Ratchet sighed. Did Primus love to torment him for fun or what? He then turned to Bumblebee and growled, "What do you think?" Ratchet felt a servo place itself lightly on his shoulder and he knew that Arcee was trying to calm him down. Ratchet sighed and just continued to drink his energon. He sometimes couldn't deal with these young bots. This generation of bots was definitely the most misbehaved group of bots that Ratchet had ever seen. They had seemed to degenerate during Optimus' generation. There were few bots left that were as disciplined as before.

After the rest of the bots arrived for their morning energon and had drank the last of it, and after Sari had arrived, Optimus said, "Well, the Elite Guard ship should be here in a few minutes so we should probably go to the landing site now." Said landing site was the same as when they had first arrived on Earth. Optimus then transformed and everyone followed suit. Sari stayed in her human form and hopped into Bumblebee's passenger seat. Optimus then called, "Autobots roll out." And they all followed Optimus.

When they arrived at the sight, the Elite Guard ship had just landed and was lowering its platform. The Earth Autobots transformed into their bi-pedal forms and Sari changed into her robot form. They all then started to head toward the ship. Once they reached the bottom of the platform, Ratchet decided that he really did not want to see Sentinel right now so he asked, "Hey Optimus, I wondered if I could go out on some patrol right now."

Optimus realized that Ratchet did not want to deal with Sentinel right now so he nodded and said, "Sure and take Arcee with you. You could show her more about Earth."

Ratchet sighed in relief and stated, "Thank you Optimus." Then he and Arcee transformed and started to take a patrol of the city.

"Why didn't you want to see the Elite Guard?" Arcee asked as they made their way out of the city limits.

"Old wounds are opening up and I don't think I would be able to meet with them right now without strangling one of them." Ratchet responded.

Arcee then realized what he meant. "You are still thinking of Balm, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I just wonder if she happy where she is right now?" Ratchet commented. He then noticed that they had somehow driven into the middle of the woods. "Hey Arcee, I think that we should…"

"Hey, isn't that the ambulance from last night?" Arcee suddenly asked.

Ratchet looked to where she was looking and saw that it was the same ambulance that they had seen the other night. "I think that is. Wonder what it is doing out here?"

"Don't know but I am getting an energy signature from it." Arcee stated.

Ratchet decided that this was getting strange and so he and Arcee started to follow the ambulance.

* * *

Balm was freaking out. They weren't supposed to find her in the woods. The plan had been that she would show up in the city and she would lead them to an abandoned parking lot or somewhere where they would have more room to capture them. Balm quickly got on the comm. link and said, "Hey Stormfire, Zarron; change in plans."

"What happened?" Zarron asked.

"Ratchet and the femme have spotted me here in the woods. I have no idea why they are out here or anything. I need you guys at my position ASAP." Balm responded.

"Ok, we will be there soon. Just let them keep you in their sights but don't let them catch up." Zarron ordered. He then shut off the line.

**What's the matter sweetspark?** Stormfire asked over their bond.

**It is just that I haven't seen Ratchet in quite a while and it is exciting to see him again. But what if he doesn't remember me?**

**Who could forget you dear? **Stormfire said comfortingly.

Balm sent a wave of thanks through the bond and then asked, **How far away are you guys?**

**We are walking right next to you so whenever you are ready, you can stop.**

Balm hoped that the plan would work out here. The plan was very simple; Balm was to be the bait since Ratchet had already seen her vehicle form before, Stormfire was there so they wouldn't have to use the comm. link all of the time, and Zarron was there so that he could use his darts to put them into stasis. Balm slowed to a stop and waited for Ratchet and the femme to stop. Once they did, they transformed and started to walk towards her.

WOOSH! Two darts suddenly flew through the air and implanted their cargo into Ratchet and the femme's main fuel lines. Once the two were in stasis, Balm transformed and walked over to her old teacher. She was soon joined by Zarron and Stormfire. The five bots were then teleported away to the Cavern.

* * *

Ratchet slowly came back to consciousness. The last thing that he remembered was that he and Arcee were following the yellow green ambulance. He then remembered Arcee and quickly onlined his optics. Though it was an action that he immediately regretted it as his processor rejected the quick motion. After his processor finally settled down, he looked over and saw that Arcee was strapped down to a medical berth next to him. He then looked at himself and saw that he was also strapped down.

"Ratchet, what happened?" Arcee asked.

"I think that we have been captured. But I don't know by whom." Ratchet stated.

"What do you think they would want with us?" Arcee asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe a ransom though I can't see the Elite Guard paying a ransom for bots like us." Ratchet answered unsure of their fate. This was reminding him too much of when they were both captured by Lockdown, and he did not want something like that to happen again.

Before Ratchet could say anything else though, Arcee made a silencing motion. Ratchet was confused until he heard some voices outside the room that they were in.

"How are we going to proceed?" Mech one asked, for Ratchet could tell that it was a bot speaking.

"We need to…and then we need to…" Femme one answered. Ratchet was upset that he couldn't hear the whole answer.

"So, who is going in there?" Mech one asked.

"They are." Femme one answered, though Ratchet could not tell who they were talking about.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Mech one asked.

"Yes, it will give me less of a processor ache with them in there than you and me in there." Femme one answered. The sound of pede steps indicated that the two bots were leaving.

Ratchet started to relax when a set of doors opened behind him and he heard two bots enter the room. The lights were then turned on and Ratchet could tell that they were in some sort of med bay. As he looked at the area that he could see, Ratchet could tell that this was a very well kept med bay. Everything was organized and he could not even tell if it had been used or not it was so clean.

"What do you want with us?" Arcee asked the bots. There was of course no answer but both Autobots heard the sound of servos shifting through objects.

"Hey, let us out of these things." Ratchet demanded even though he knew that the bots would not comply with his demands.

The sounds behind him stopped and all was silent for a minute. He had no idea what was going on. Where they actually considering his request? He didn't have to wait long for an answer though. He then heard pede steps come toward both of their berths and they did the one thing that he did not expect them to do; they started to loosen the bonds that held the two Autobots down. This situation was still reminding him of his encounter with Lockdown so when his bonds were loosened; he leaped out of them and activated his magnets. He then used them blindly against the bot behind him and threw them against the back wall. It was only when he heard a very familiar feminine yelp that he looked at who he attacked, and what he saw shocked him. Pushed up against the wall with her pedes not touching the ground and a terrified look in her now green optics was the last femme that he thought that he would encounter; Balm.

* * *

**Unicron: Took her long enough to break. I thought she was never going to.**

**Primus: Now that we know you took her, *grabs Unicron roughly* *growls* Where is Authoress?**

**Unicron: *smirks* You are too late.**

* * *

**Blackbit's note: Hope you all liked. Please read and review but no flames. Period.**


	15. Why Are Some Bots So Complicated?

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Chaom: *Bursts into throne room of the Energon universe Unicron.* Authoress!** ***Hears mumbling from side room and kicks down door* Oh Primus Authoress. Everybot I found her!**

**Primus: What did he do to her? *after he sees Authoress mumbling* Oh...**

**Authoress: *realizes she is saved* *cries* Thank You all for finding me! I was so scared.**

**Pandimala: Come on, let's get you back to your room in your dimension.**

* * *

Ch. 14: Why Are Some Bots So Complicated?

The look of terror in Balms optics scared Ratchet like nothing ever had. She seemed truly terrified of Ratchet. Ratchet realized that he still had his magnets on and quickly deactivated them and Balm dropped to the ground in a scared heap. Ratchet wasted no time and quickly ran over to her and stated, "I am so sorry Balm. I didn't mean to attack you. I just reacted on instinct."

Balm calmed down after a click and shakily stood up. She then stared at Ratchet for a second before hugging him and saying, "I missed you so much Ratchet. And you have no need to apologize. I…well we just restrained you two to make sure that you didn't attack us right away. But as you can attest, that didn't work so well." She then backed up and said, "It is good to see you again Ratchet."

"Yes, it is very good to see you indeed Ratchet."

Ratchet turned at the familiar voice and couldn't believe his optics. Standing next to Arcee was Joint. He had heard that she had left the Autobots but he never knew where she went. The two femmes then walked over and Arcee stood by Ratchet while Joint stood by Balm. Balm looked at Arcee and said, "I think introductions are in order. I am Balm and this is Joint. And you are?"

"I am Arcee and it is nice to finally meet you both. Joint I have heard a few stories on but I didn't get to hear about Ratchet's last apprentice until last night after the fire." Arcee then asked, "Balm, were you at that fire last night?"

Balm smiled and nodded while saying, "You bet. I was doing a patrol of the city when I spotted the fire. I was very surprised to see Autobots there, especially Optimus and Ratchet. I knew Optimus when we were in boot camp. Now, you have to meet everyone else."

"Everyone else? How many bots do you have here?" Ratchet asked.

Joint decided to answer that by saying, "Well you have my team which is about six, then there is Ness so that makes seven, then you have all six Guardians which makes thirteen, then we have the eight ones that were first here on Earth so that makes twenty one, and then we have the four other ones that left besides Tana and the twins so that makes twenty five. That right Balm?"

Balm nodded and stated, "Yep, and they all should be in the command room waiting for us to get there."

The two femmes than led the two Autobots out of the room and down a hallway. As they were walking, Ratchet asked, "Balm, Joint; why are your optics green?"

Balm decided to answer and said, "When we were branded with our new faction symbol, the programing of the first bot branded transferred to each of us and we all have green optics now. As you can probably guess, the first bot that was branded was Pandimala."

Before any more questions could be asked, Joint and Balm stopped in front of two very big doors and Joint stated, "Here we are." She then opened the door and the four bots entered the room. Ratchet couldn't believe how many bots there were. Joint and Balm then left Arcee and Ratchet and went to stand by their team. Ratchet then turned to Pandimala and asked, "So Pandimala, going to give us introductions?"

Pandimala nodded and said, "You first and then we will."

Ratchet shrugged and said, "Ok, the name is Ratchet and this is Arcee. Now, who are you all?"

Pandimala pointed at herself and said, "My name is Pandimala." And then she pointed to the triple changer next to her and said, "And this is my SIC and bondmate Chaom."

And introductions proceeded like that until they got to the final four bots.

"You two know me but I will say my name anyway. My name is Joint and this bot next to me is my mate Blockade." Joint introduced.

It was now Balm's turn. "You both know that my name is Balm. And this bot next to me is our weapons specialist and my wonderful bondmate Stormfire."

That shocked Ratchet more than anything. Arcee smiled and said, "Congratulations on getting bonded Balm. How long have you two been bonded?"

Balm thought about that for a click before answering, "We have been bonded for about ten stellar cycles now."

Ratchet then turned to Pandimala and asked, "Why did you kidnap us?"

"Because I didn't want my flyers shot at and I figured that it would be easier to bring you all here a few at a time and introduce you that way." Pandimala stated.

"But if you take us and we give our bots no warning, they will be up on their guard and looking out for any unknown bots roaming around." Arcee stated.

"That is the thing. We are letting you both out of here as soon as we are done talking." Pandimala stated.

"Then why did you take us if you are just letting us go?" Ratchet asked.

"Because," Balm stated, "We wanted somebot to know that we were here that we could trust. We want you to go back but we don't want the rest of the Autobots to know about us yet. It is important that no other bot discovers that we are here."

"Why?" Arcee asked.

"Because it would cause complications that I am not ready to deal with yet." Pandimala stated. "Now, do you have any more questions?"

"Just one. What is your new faction called?" Arcee asked.

"We are the Dragon Scouters. Now, Balm will show you two the way out. I hope we will see each other soon. It was nice to see you Ratchet and it was an honor to meet you Arcee." Pandimala stated.

Both Autobots nodded and followed Balm to a strange chamber with a circular platform. "What is that Balm?" Ratchet asked.

"That is our teleport system. It allows us to travel quickly and in large numbers." She then asked, "So what happened during the final fight with Megatron here on Earth?"

Ratchet sighed and said, "Optimus fought off the Omega Supreme clones and Megatron while Jazz and Prowl worked on bringing the Allspark fragments together. We almost lost Prowl during that but Jazz was able to pull him out in time for the Allspark to be restored enough to save Detroit. While they were doing that, the rest of us worked on freeing Omega Supreme from the Decepticons. And as you probably know we captured Megatron and he is now tightly locked up on Cybertron."

Balm smiled and said, "Thanks Ratch. Hope I get to see you soon. Good luck with the young bots."

She then activated the teleport system and watched as Ratchet and Arcee disappeared.

* * *

Optimus wasn't sure if he was going to make it through this stellar cycle online. Sentinel was already being an aft and he knew that it would only get worse once Ultra Magnus left in a week.

"Hey boss bot, have you seen Arcee or Ratchet? I thought he would have been back from patrol a while ago." Bulkhead asked.

Optimus then noticed that the medic was still missing. Before he could answer though, Sentinel beat him to the punch, "That old geezer probably got turned around and they are both probably lost somewhere. We shouldn't even bother, YEOW!" Sentinel stated and then yelped as he felt something hard connect with the back of his helm.

"For your information Sentinel, I am just fine and I know my way around Earth, which is more than what I can say for you." Ratchet growled as he entered the warehouse with Arcee.

"YOU HIT ME! I will have you court marshaled for this!" Sentinel threatened.

"Stick it in your exhaust port Sentinel. I am going to the med bay. Holler if anything comes up and I might come out." Ratchet stated before he walked into med bay with Arcee following behind.

"Why the nerve…"Sentinel started.

"Not now Sentinel." Ultra Magnus stated as he walked in. "Right now we have more important issues."

"What happened sir?" Optimus asked.

"There was a strange energy signature picked up by the scanners in our new base just outside of Detroit just now. I need somebot to investigate." Ultra Magnus stated.

"I will go sir." Sentinel volunteered.

"Very well Sentinel. Find out what it is and if you can, bring it back to base." Ultra Magnus stated.

Sentinel then quickly transformed and left the base. Once he was out of sight, Bumblebee asked, "Wonder what is wrong with doc bot?"

"What do you mean?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"He was late from patrol and heard Sentinel talking scrap about him and so Ratchet threw a wrench at his helm. Sentinel then said some more stuff and Ratchet told him off." Prowl stated.

"Well, he really started acting funny after the fire last night?" Bumblebee stated.

"What fire?" Ultra Magnus asked.

In answer, Optimus pulled up the news footage from the fire and they all saw Ratchet start to act strange. Ultra Magnus was the only one who saw the yellow green ambulance drive away. He realized that more had happened that night then these bots realized. He knew he couldn't talk to any of them about it yet so instead he left and went to the Elite Guard ship.

* * *

***one week later***

**Authoress: It feels good to be back to normal.**

**Pandimala: It is very good that you are back. We all missed you.**

**Authoress: But I almost went insane. I have to give a special shout out to CureAnimeLover for helping me stay sane.**

**Chaom: Then we all owe her a big debt of gratitude. **

**Authoress: We sure do.**

* * *

**AN: And I am back! Hope you all weren't too lonely without me! Had to deal with Unicron and that is never fun. Anyway, hope you all liked and I hope you all please read and review. But if I get a single flame, I will hunt you all down because thanks to Unicron, I am not in the mood to mess with anyone. TTFN!**


	16. Just a Race

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Pandimala: I wonder what the Authoress is cooking up.**

**Chaom: I don't know but ever since she got back from Unicron, she has been emitting a really dark feeling.**

**Pandimala: I hope she will be ok.**

* * *

Ch. 15: Just a Race

**Scale, you and your twin had better get your afts back here now!** Foresight yelled at his bondmate.

**Oh cool your engine Foresight. We just want to get some fresh air.** Scale informed her bondmate.

After Ratchet and Arcee had left, the twin femmes had decided to go out and 'walk' through the woods in their bipedal forms. They weren't hurting anything and so far they were enjoying it very well.

**Scale, you could have at least told me so that I could have gotten out as well. Now I have to sit through one of Pandimala's lectures.** He then sent a wave of boredom through the bond.

Scale sighed and knew that Pandimala's lecture to her bondmate was probably caused by a prank that he and his twin did. She then sent a wave of knowing and said, **What did you two do?**

**Nothing!** She then felt a feeling of surrender flow through the bond as he said,** Fine, you two just be careful. I don't want to explain to Hindsight if Tune gets hurt. And I don't want you to be hurt either. As soon as something goes wrong. Contact me immediately. Love you dear.**

Scale sent a feeling of love through the bond and said, **Love you too dear. Now I will see you back at the base.**

Scale then blocked the bond from her side. She then turned toward her twin, who had just finished talking to her bondmate, and said, "Ready?"

Tune grinned and gave a small nod before saying, "Ready. A half mile forward through the woods and then straight back here. First one back has to do the other's chores for a month. Deal?"

Scale nodded and said, "On your mark,"

Tune smiled as they got into a running position and said,"Get set,"

Both then simultaneously yelled, "IGNITION!" and the two femme bots then started to run ahead at full speed. As they neared their turning point, Scale put on a burst of energy and turned sharply around before Tune got to the turnaround. She winked at her twin as she passed her and headed toward the finish line. When she was about half way to the finish line, she felt a quick jolt of pain but she figured that her twin had tripped. Scale would go and check on her after she crossed the finish line.

Scale cheered as she crossed the finish line and turned to her twin, who she assumed was right behind her. She was shocked when she could not see any sign of her twin. "Tune, stop kidding around and come on out here." When she didn't get an answer, she ran back through the woods and looked for any sign of her twin. She halted in her tracks when she saw a scrape of aquamarine finish on a tree trunk nearby. She was about to call out again when Scale saw a blade mark on the tree near the scrape.

Scale sent a wave of panic through her bond. **Fore, OOMPH! **The last thing that Scale was aware of was her bondmates wave of panic that he sent through their bond as she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Hindsight felt that something was wrong. The bond with Tune had been switched off and now he couldn't contact her at all. About a click later, judging by his twin's worried expression, Foresight must have lost contact with Scale. He then used their twin bond to talk, since he didn't trust his vocalizer at the moment, _**Bro, can you contact Scale?**_

The answer was the one he was dreading, _**No but she tried to contact me but she only got a part of my name to me along with a wave of panic before the bond was shut off. We need to find them! I think they might have been attacked.**_

_**I know, but we have to stay calm long enough to locate their energy signatures. Then we will find them and rip whoever took them to shreds.**_ Hindsight stated, barely containing his own composure.

He was glad when his brother nodded and went to the console to try and locate either of their bondmates' signatures. "Hey, I got Tune's." Hindsight was at Foresight's side in a nano-click and was relieved to see the faint but still glowing signature.

"Where is it?" Hindsight questioned.

Foresight typed in a few more things before stating, "It looks like it is heading toward the center of Detroit." When a second weak dot appeared next to Tune's signal, Foresight allowed a joyous smile to creep onto his faceplates and then he stated, "And there is Scale's signal next to her. By the looks of it they are slowing down. What!" Just then, the two signals vanished off of the screen.

"What happened to their signals!" Hindsight demanded.

His twin frantically typed some stuff into the console in front of him before a resounding ding echoed through the room. "There is a cloaking device around that area." He then studied the coordinates of the area before saying, "Something about that area is awfully familiar."

"What is so familiar about that area?" Hindsight asked.

Foresight then did some more typing. After about five clicks, the computer system gave out a ding. Hindsight watched as his twins facial features went from panicked to furious.

"I know that look, what is at those coordinates Foresight?" Hindsight slowly asked.

Foresight turned to look at his brother before saying, "Those evil spawn, no good, Unicron kissing, aft fragging, glitch heads from the PIT!"

Hindsight flinched at his brothers line of cursing and demanded, "WHERE ARE THOSE COORDINATES!"

"THE NEW FRAGGING AUTOBOT REST STATION HERE ON EARTH!" Foresight roared with righteous fury.

Hindsight was frozen with the news. He then allowed all of the rage that he had been holding back to surface. Giving his twin an evil grin, he stated, "Let's go teach those no good fraggers that if they take our mates, they are in for a world of pain."

Foresight returned the grin and said, "Pit yes. They will be so sorry that they attacked our mates."

The two then ran to the teleport system and typed in coordinates just outside the signal block range. Pandimala and Chaom ran in just as they were teleported away.

"Where did they go?" Chaom asked.

Pandimala ran over to the console and looked up the twins searching history. She started to shake in fury when she realized what the twins had previously found out.

"No." Pandimala stated in shock. She then sent the information to the entire team and ordered them to stay here at base until she returned.

"Do you want me to stay to 'Mala?" Chaom asked. After he had received the information, he now wanted to go back up the twins. But he wasn't going to get in his bondmate's way.

"Chaom, you are coming with me to give the twins some backup. You get attacked by anyone and you knock them unconscious and bring them here and then return to the location. Unless it is Arcee or Ratchet. If it is them, explain the situation and have one of the bots here teleport them." They then went to leave and right before the teleport activated, 'Mala gave one last command, "And Chaom, stay out of the twins' path if you know what is good for you." The two bots then disappeared.

* * *

Tune's helm was hurting like the pit. She remembered turning and running to catch up with Scale before she was hit in the helm. She took a quick glance around and saw that she was in some sort of energy cell. Unfortunately, she knew that using her cyber ninja skills would not get her out. She would have to bide her time until the time was right. She then glanced at the cell to her right and saw that it was empty. So she turned to the cell on her left and let out a gasp when she saw her twin lying unconscious on the cell floor.

"Scale!" Tune called as she scooted as close to the wall as possible. She wanted to be in there with her twin so bad.

"Ugh, you don't have to yell Tune." Scale muttered as she sat up into a sitting position. Scale then realized what her situation was and scooted to the wall separating their cells as well. "What happened Tune?"

"Don't know, all I remember is being knocked out. You?"

"I remember looking for you and I saw the signs of a skirmish and then I was knocked out."

"Ok, now we need to try and…" Tune started to say before she heard the sound of pede steps heading toward the brig doors. Scale must have heard it too for she quickly went and sat on the edge of her berth and Tune followed her example.

After a click, a plow like mech with the biggest chin that Scale had ever seen walked in front of her cell. He glared inside and asked, "Why are you here Decepticon?"

Scale smirked at the mech and instead of answering his question, asked, "Hmm, seems as if I get to be questioned by your ugly mug. This should be fun."

The mech was startled by her response and said, "I don't have time for your games Decepticon. Now, why are you here?"

Scale pretended to think about the question before saying, "I am here because someone knocked me unconscious and put me in here. Why? Are you getting me out of here?"

The mech growled and opened the cell door before shutting it behind him. **Careful Scale, I don't like how this mech is reacting to your teasing.** Tune cautioned her twin.

**Don't worry, I think that this mech is the one known as Sentinel that our bondmates tell us about. He deserves a little torture from us.** Scale responded before shutting off the bond between them.

Scale winced slightly as the mech grabbed her right shoulder plating and lifted her off the ground before saying, "I won't ask again femme, why are you here?"

Scale glared into the mech's optics before hissing through the pain in her right shoulder and hissed, "Go to the pit mech."

The mech then pulled out a lance and said, "You first femme." He then plunged it into Scale's left shoulder and Scale let out a scream of pain before the mech pulled it out and Scale fell to the ground.

"NO!" Tune called as she watched the energon leak from her twins shoulder and felt her pain.

Scale then fell into unconsciousness and the mech left the brig with a smirk on his faceplate.

Tune let all sense leave her processor and slammed her body against the barrier between her twin and herself. She felt the electricity jolt through her systems but she didn't care as she backed off and tried again. This time the electricity felt stronger and Tune was soon on the ground and falling into unconsciousness. She glanced at her injured twin and muttered, "Scale." Before she too fell into the blackness of unconsciousness.

* * *

**Pandimala: I am going to murder them.**

**Authoress: No you are not.**

**Pandimala: *growls* YES. I. AM.**

**Authoress: NO. YOU. ARE. NOT. *glares at Pandimala***

* * *

**AN: Hope you all liked. I will try and get an update up tomorrow. Please Read and Review. But no flames.**


	17. Double Take

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Balm: I hope that my bots are OK.**

**Authoress: We will just have to wait to find out.**

**Remcy: Still, I am going to ask Primus to keep us all safe.**

* * *

Ch. 16: Double Take

Jazz walked through the streets of Detroit. Sentinel had called in and said that he had caught two femmes and he was going to start interrogating them. Ultra Magnus had sent Jazz to see the femmes make sure that Sentinel didn't get too carried away.

"Jazz, come in are you there?" Jazz heard Sentinel call through the comm. system in a panic.

"Hear ya loud and clear S.P., What is the matter?" Jazz responded.

"There are two car bots attacking the new station and I need backup ASAP!" Sentinel responded.

"Be there and a jiff S.P., just hang tight." Jazz answered before running toward the now rest station. He knew that they might need more backup so he called Prowl and said, "Hey Prowl, there are some bots attackin' the new rest station. Do you think that you bots can come and give us a servo or two?"

"We are on our way Jazz." Prowl answered before he turned off the communication line.

Jazz then ran around one of the city corners and found himself in front of the new station. And what he saw was exactly what Sentinel said. There were two bots, one bronze and one blue gray, trying to get into the station. Jazz ran over to the two mechs and knocked the bronze one away from the entryway. Before he could knock the blue gray one away, he was flung off of his pedes and thrown a good twenty yards away. He looked around and saw a black and sky blue triple changer mech fire another shot. Using his cyber ninja skills he jumped out of the way just as a bolt of lightning streaked through the spot he was at. The mech than ran at Jazz and Jazz was forced to use servo to servo combat against this mech who looked like a clone of Blitzwing.

"If you know what's good for you, I would back off and let us finish our mission." The mech snarled at Jazz.

"What mission? What could you possibly gain from attacking our new rest station?" Jazz asked the mech as they continued to stay in a stalemate.

"We want our team mates back and I won't let you stop us from getting them." The mech hissed.

"You mean the two femmes!" Jazz exclaimed. Unfortunately he couldn't get another question out because the mech than continued on with his attack. The mech seemed to be able to move faster than his fame showed. It was only thanks to his cyber ninja training. Jazz ducked a punch and then jumped back a few paces before taking out his nun chucks and swung them at the mech. He grinned as he heard and felt them resound off of the mechs plating and he heard the mech let out a grunt of pain.

THWACK! The last thing that Jazz could remember was that the lights were going out all around him and two figures standing above him and conversing. Then his world went dark.

* * *

"Ow, that hurt." Chaom stated as he rubbed the spot where the cyberninja had hit him. He then turned to his bondmate and said, "Thanks for hitting him. I wasn't sure if I could take him down alone."

"I wouldn't have had to if you would have just knocked him out like I ordered you to do and got him transported back to base!" Pandimala yelled at him.

Chaom winced at his mate's yelling before he responded."Well, I just informing him why we were attacking this place and I was seeing if he would stand down. Obviously he didn't."

"Obviously." Pandimala reiterated as she turned to return to her hiding place. She didn't want to take the chance of somebody recognizing her. A sharp pain on her wings returned her attention to what was around her. She glanced at her wings and saw that there was a shruiken imbedded in each. She turned quickly and saw the black and gold cyber ninja mech that Balm and told them about. One the bot got close enough Pandimala whacked him in the back of the helm and he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Hindsight and Foresight had just entered the building when they heard the fighting outside. They wondered who was fighting when they realized who it was when they heard what sounded like fire crackling outside and the sound of gallons of water rushing around. "Hey bro, we got Pandimala and Chaom outside covering us. Now, let's get the femmes and get out of here!" Foresight yelled at his twin. The two then ran down the hallways toward the brig. They knew that their bondmates were there because Tune's side of the bond with Hindsight was very strong here. It was so strong that he could feel what direction to go. They soon ended up in a dead end hallway with only one door.

"I guess that door is what is between us and our femmes." Hindsight stated.

Foresight nodded and said, "Then we need to eliminate it."

Then as one, the two mechs fired their weapons at the door and the door was obliterated. The two mechs wasted no time and quickly ran through the door. What they saw scared them. Tune was on the floor of her cell unconscious but that was nothing compared to the fact that Scale was on the ground unconscious surrounded by her own energon which was coming from a wicked looking blade injury in her left shoulder that was now sparking.

"SCALE!" Foresight screamed in agony as he destroyed the controls of the cells. He then ran inside and checked Scale's stats, and what he found was not to his liking. Her stats were so low that he could barely tell that she was still online. He knew that there was only one thing to do. "Balm, come in. Quickly!"

"What is the situation Foresight?" Balm responded.

"Scale has a shoulder wound and her stats say that she is barely online!" Foresight answered in a panic.

"Calm down Foresight. Have Hindsight bring Tune over to you and I will transport the three of you back to base."

"What about me?" Hindsight asked as he entered the comm. link chat.

"I am going to need more than just Joint's help with this. Hindsight, I am going to need you to find Ratchet and tell him that I need his help with some injuries." Balm ordered.

"Why can't you and Joint fix them?" Hindsight asked.

"Because I said so, NOW GET ME RATCHET!"

"Right away Balm. Foresight and the femmes are ready for transport." Hindsight stated.

As soon as the three disappeared, Hindsight made his way back outside. He could see Chaom fighting al of the Autobots but he could also see that Ratchet and Arcee were standing away from the battle. Seeing a place where he could talk to Ratchet without being seen by the other Autobots, he snuck over to him and whispered, "Hey, Ratchet!"

Ratchet seemed startled by Hindsight but asked, "Why are you bots attacking this base? I thought that you are not against the Autobots?"

"We aren't," Seeing the disbelief in Ratchet and Arcee's optics he stated, "Your Autobot brethren kidnapped the mech twins' bondmates. When we found them, they were both unconscious and Scale had a serious shoulder wound. According to her stats, she is close to going offline permenatly. Ratchet, we need your expertise to help Scale. Will you come with me back to our base?"

Ratchet and Arcee both nodded so Hindsight quickly grabbed hold of one of their servos and called in a teleport. The group soon disappeared.

* * *

Ultra Magnus was surprised by how well this one triple changer was holding off most of the Autobots here on Earth. But, as time went on, he could see that the mech was slowly getting weaker and clumsy with his attack. When the mech had first appeared, Ultra Magnus had thought that it was Pandimala for the quickest second. But taking as the bot was a mech and had sky blue where Pandimala had lime green.

A quick movement brought him out of his thoughts. The mech had taken out a broad sword and was now engaging Sentinel in battle. Sentinel was of course informing the bot about who he was and how he was going to defeat the triple changer. Surprisingly, after Sentinel had finished his montage, the mech had gotten extremely angry and had attacked with new drive. Sentinel had barely had time to raise his lance and parry the swing. This kept up with the mech making powerful but wild swings that would have put Sentinel in critical condition if any had connected. But, the mechs fatigue was now getting to him and his swings were becoming less powerful and less frequent. Finally, Sentinel was able to get in a swing and the triple changer's sword went flying out of his servo.

"Yield you stupid Decepticon." Sentinel demanded with a smirk on his face.

The mech surprisingly chuckled and hissed, "Never to you, you idiotic glitch head from the pit."

That comment got Sentinel extremely mad and as the triple changer stepped back, Sentinel lunged with his lance and it was a guarantee that it was going to drive itself through the mechs spark.

"SCRAP!"

A dagger was now sticking out of Sentinel's servo. The triple changer then did something that confused Ultra Magnus greatly. The mech bowed his helm at Ultra Magnus before disappearing into thin air.

"How did he do that?" Bumblebee asked.

"I don't care, somebot get this dagger out of my servo! It hurts like the pit!" Sentinel yelled.

Since no bot seemed to be making their way toward Sentinel, Ultra Magnus went up to Sentinel and without really paying attention, he pulled it out. He then asked, "Why did they attack us?"

Just then Blurr, who had been looking around inside for anything missing, ran outside and said in his fast talking way, "The brig was attacked and two of the holding cell modules have been destroyed and there is a puddle of energon in the middle of one."

"Sentinel, can you explain this?" Ultra Magnus asked the Prime.

"I had apprehended two Decepticon femmes and during the capture, one of them got injured. It wasn't serious." Sentinel answered hastily. Ultra Magnus could tell that something was wrong with his story but since no other bot present was in the brig at the time, he would have to take that story for now.

"So, this attack out here was a diversion so they could recover their team mate? That doesn't sound like the Decepticons at all." Optimus put in. Ultra Magnus had to agree but without any evidence, he couldn't say anything in support.

"Like you would know Optimus? Megatron and his lieutenants escaped back to this dirt ball and you have not been able to capture them. I had two and they escaped!" Sentinel snapped at Optimus.

Ultra Magnus knew that he had to prevent any fights from breaking out so he ordered, "Autobots, return to the warehouse immediately." All of the Autobots around nodded and transformed before heading back to the warehouse. Ultra Magnus was about to transform when he looked down at the dagger he had pulled out of Sentinel's servo and nearly had a spark attack. The black and lime green dagger was very familiar to him. It was the one that he had given to Pandimala.

* * *

**Zarron: Be, our, guest!**

**Whirlwind: Why are you singing dear?**

**Zarron: Because we seem to be getting more and more bots each day.**

* * *

**AN: Well, here is the chapter like I promised. Hope you all enjoyed. I will try and get another chapter out very soon. But I can't promise anything right now. What I can ask though is that you all please read and review. But please no flames.**


	18. Injury Report

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Authoress: *sings* There are few who deny at what I do I am the best.**

**Pandimala: *sings* For my talent are renowned far and wide.**

**Chaom: *sighs* Do you two have to sing?**

**Authoress and Pandimala: *sing* I have swept the very bravest off their feet!**

* * *

Ch. 17: Injury Report

As soon as Pandimala arrived back at the Cavern, she quickly ran to the med bay and was shocked by how many bots were in med bay. She walked over to Arcee, who was observing the operations, and asked, "What are the injuries?"

Ratchet noticed her walk in and answered, "Besides yourself?" He then led her over to the last med berth and while he worked on her, he stated, "Well, Chaom is extremely low on energon and is on an energon drip and has a nice collection scrapes, but besides that, he is good and should pull through fine. Jazz, the white ninja mech there, has a nice knot on the helm because of you and some scrapes thanks to Chaom. Prowl, the black ninja mech next to Jazz, just suffered a hit on the helm, provided by yourself. The last two were more deadly. Tune had a knot on her helm and suffered from extreme energon shock and her systems have went into deep emergency stasis lock. The excess energy has fried many of her backup systems and right now Joint is working to fix them."

He then sighed and said, "If only Scale was that lucky."

Pandimala glanced at him and asked, "What is Scale's status?"

Ratchet finished repairing her first wing before saying, "Besides a giant knot in her helm and a few dents and scrapes, some that looked like they were cause by being lifted off the ground while conscious, the stab wound that went through her left shoulder almost severed it completely. She would have been fine if somebot had called in a medic to tend it, but as you well know that did not happen. She lost most of her energon and her spark was very weak. We actually almost lost her a few times but we were able to bring her back. We also had to do an immediate energon transfusion and she is now stable but still in stasis lock. I have no idea when she is going to wake up, but I have Balm in there with her making sure that nothing else goes wrong and to inform me when she wakes up."

Pandimala winced as Ratchet finished repairing her other wing. She then turned to him and said, "Thank you for coming. We couldn't have gotten out of this without you."

Arcee then said, "But it was one of our bots that did that to Scale and Tune. Plus, you are our friends."

"Arcee, who did that to Scale and Tune?" Tana asked as she and Blackbit came in to check on everybot.

Ratchet growled to himself before answering, "From what I can gather, Sentinel was the one who captured both of them and if I was a betting bot, I would say that he was also the one that injured Scale."

"What! That no good fragging glitch…"

Everybot looked to one of the other med berths and saw that Chaom was awake and trying to get up. Ratchet ran over to him and said, "Now you lay your frame back down on that berth. I did not just heal you for you to go out and get hurt."

"But that fragger has to pay!" Chaom yelled at Ratchet.

"And he will." Pandimala stated as she walked next to Chaom's berth. "I need to get my dagger back."

"Your dagger?" Ratchet questioned.

"Yeah. Ultra Magnus gave me a dagger the day that I left and I used it to stop Sentinel from impaling this idiot that happens to be my bondmate."

Chaom smiled at her and said, "You know you love me."

Blackbit than asked, "How are we going to attack them? I know that we outnumber them but they have more experience in the field than we do. Plus while we haven't fought out in the open, they have, so they have the advantage."

Before Pandimala could answer, she received a comm. from Remcy. "What's the emergency Remcy?"

"I am receiving an encoded call coming in. Do you want me to take it?"

"I will be down there immediately. Don't answer it until I get there."

"No problem 'Mala." Remcy than hung up.

Pandimala turned to the others and said, "We are receiving an encoded transmission request. I going to the command room to answer it. You all will explain our situation to the two ninja bots,"

"Prowl and Jazz," Ratchet interrupted.

"Yes, to Prowl and Jazz. Please don't let anyone else get injured too badly." Pandimala then left the room.

* * *

After a few clicks, Pandimala walked into the command room and stood by Remcy as he accepted the transmission. At first all they got was static, then a frame was visible and soon the entire bot was able to be seen.

"You are still alive, it is good to see you 'Mala."

Pandimala smiled at the caller and said, "It is good to see you as well Ultra Magnus."

"So, what happened today?"

Pandimala sighed before answering, "You bots took two of my operatives and one was grieviously injured. Their bondmates panicked and went to retrieve them. It didn't matter to them that they might offline a few bots to get to them. So, my bondmate came and attacked the building so the attention would be focused on him while they rescued them and I went with him but stayed hidden just in case he needed back up."

"I see, and why are four Autobots currently missing?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"They are 'missing' because they are here. We brought in your two ninja bots because we didn't want them to slip to Sentinel that we are here. Arcee and Ratchet came because we had already told them about us,"

"That is why they were both MIA for a while today. But why did they come with you this time?"

"Because we needed Ratchet's help attending to injuries and Arcee wanted to come along to help." Pandimala stated.

Ultra Magnus' faceplate grew a worried look as he heard that there were injuries. "What were the casualties?"

"No one went to the Well, but we did have a nice stockpile. Your two ninjas had minor injuries that were caused by us knocking them out. Chaom," Seeing Ultra Magnus' confused look, Pandimala stated, "The black and sky blue triple changer that you all were fighting, He was extremely low on energon and had a few scrapes, but he is awake now. The two you captured had the worse injuries. Tune, when you watch the security vids she is the aquamarine colored femme, she had a knot on the back of her helm and suffered from extreme energon shock and many of her backup systems were fried. They are being worked on as we speak."

Pandimala saw how troubled Ultra Magnus looked at her report and she almost didn't want to tell him the worst, but knew she had to. "But the worst by far was Scale, the other femme. She had a giant knot on the back of her helm, a nice assortment of scrapes, some which looked like they were caused by being lifted off the ground while conscious, and a stab wound through her left shoulder that almost severed it. According to Ratchet, if a medic had been able to help her immediately she would have been fine. But since that was not the case, she lost a great amount of energon and by the time we got to her, she was almost offline. While they were operating on her, we almost lost her and they had to perform an energon transfusion. She is still in stasis lock and there is a bot watching her now."

Ultra Magnus took a click to process all of that information before saying, "Sentinel told me that the injury wasn't serious."

Pandimala shook her helm. Of course Sentinel would say that. Speaking of Sentinel, "Hey, how is the mech coping with his servo injury?"

Ultra Magnus allowed a small smirk to appear on his faceplate while saying, "He is complaining like no other. Luckily he did not know that you owned that dagger. When I got a good look at it, I knew right away that it was yours. I had started to figure that you were all here when Ratchet told Sentinel off and hit him with a wrench."

Pandimala laughed at that and stated, "I would have loved to see that."

"Yes well, I figured he wouldn't have done that normally so I figured it had something to do with you all after I saw a yellow green ambulance drive away from a fire that I saw on a news clip." Ultra Magnus stated.

"Ah, well, we are planning on coming down to that station tomorrow to introduce ourselves. We can't risk this kind of situation happening again. Just do me one favor,"

"What 'Mala?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Don't tell anyone else that we are but also make sure that they don't shoot us on sight." Pandimala stated.

Ultra Magnus nodded and said, "Ok. And I will bring you your dagger back. Nice shot by the way."

"Thanks but I have to go and get the bots ready. See you tomorrow." Pandimala stated.

Ultra Magnus nodded and cut the connection. Pandimala then turned to Remcy and said, "Contact Team Galaxy, Ness, and the Guardians that aren't in the med bay to come here and inform them of the situation when they do. I will go and tell the bots in med bay and hopefully the ninja bots are aware of our situation."

Pandimala then walked back to the med bay. When she opened the door, she got a surprise when she saw a blur of black and gold spinning in the air before the shruiken imbedded itself in the tip of her right wing. She glared into the room and saw that Ratchet and Arcee were nowhere to be seen and the two ninja bots had gotten out of recharge and looked ready to fight. Not wanting a repeat of what happened at the Autobot station, she held up her servos and slowly stated, "We are not going to hurt you anymore. We just needed to get you here. Please put your weapons away and we can talk."

* * *

Prowl and Jazz stared at this femme in confusion. This femme was saying that she was not going to hurt them anymore and she wanted to 'talk'. Neither Prowl nor Jazz were believing her for a second. "Why should we trust you?" Jazz demanded.

A swishing of a door opening behind them brought their attention away from the femme. What they saw shocked them, "Ratchet? What are you doing here? And why aren't you in some kind of stasis cuffs or things like that?" Prowl asked shocked.

Ratchet shook his helm and stated, "I am here because these bots needed my help. I'm not in stasis cuffs or any kind of restraints because I know some of these bots and I trust them all. There are things that you were never told."

"Like what?" Jazz asked.

"Like how there used to be a triple changer Autobot." The black car mech stated. Jazz looked closer at the mech and said, "Hey, I know you. You were one of the three Guardians. I saw you once while on an errand. You're Blackbit right?"

The black car mech nodded and said, "Yep I am Blackbit."

Blackbit's words then seemed to hit the two bots and Prowl stated, "But Cybertron's records don't state that there was ever a flyer let alone a triple changer enlisted as an Autobot."

The silver femme laughed and said, "That was probably the council's work."

The triple changer femme then added, "Probably at Sentinel's insistence too."

Now Jazz and Prowl were really confused. How did they know about the council and how in the pit did they know Sentinel? The triple changer must have noticed their confused looks because she stated, "I was the Autobot triple changer and I went to boot camp with Optimus and Sentinel. The council probably struck our names' from the record. And to make a long story short, I was kicked off of Cybertron because I was the creation of two loyal Decepticons and even though I had proven my worth, the council kicked me off of Cybertron and my friends went with me. We then created our own team, called the Dragon Scouters, and we have accepted anyone who did not want to be associated with any of the other three choices."

Jazz and Prowl now had a faint understanding of what was going on. But there was still something that they wanted to know. "Hey Ratchet, how did you know them and how did you know they were here in the first place." Jazz asked.

He was answered not by Ratchet, but by a yellow green femme who walked through the door. "Ratchet knew us because I was his last apprentice on Cybertron and he knew about us here because we kidnapped him too. Oh and the name is Balm."

Prowl nodded and stated, "So, that is where he and Arcee went to earlier." He then turned to the triple changer, "So, what are your plans for us?"

"We are going to let you go tomorrow after we introduce ourselves to the rest of the Autobots that don't know we are here. And don't worry, you are our guest's, not our prisoners. The name's Pandimala by the way." Pandimala, the triple changer, answered. She then turned to Ratchet and asked, "So, how are Scale and Tune?"

Ratchet answered, "Tune is now out of stasis lock and is taking a nice recharge. But unfortunately, Scale is still in stasis lock and we won't know how she will pull through until tomorrow."

"Who are Scale and Tune?" Jazz asked.

"Scale and Tune are the reason we attacked the station today. You bots had captured them and when their bondmates found them, they were both injured badly, Scale even had a stab wound almost take off her shoulder and we almost lost her." Pandimala stated.

"Ah, so they were the 'Decepticon' femmes that Sentinel said that he had captured. I didn't know that he had hurt them though." Jazz stated.

Both Jazz and Prowl jumped when the silver femme let out a feral growl and stated, "Of course it was _Sentinel_ who hurt them."

"Calm down Tana. If he attacks us tomorrow, I give you permission to block him off at first." Pandimala stated.

"Why only at first?" Tana asked with a hint of disappointment, all right a lot of disappointment.

"Because, once the twins find out that it was Sentinel who did that to their bondmates, they are going to want at him. So you better make that first hit count." Pandimala reasoned.

"Why are you discussing about hurting Sentinel?" Jazz asked.

"Because Jazz," Ratchet started, "He was the one who told the council about Pandimala's family and had her kicked off of Cybertron. Plus he forced Team Galaxy, the rest of the Guardians, and Ness off of Cybertron about half a stellar cycle ago as well."

Now Jazz and Prowl could see why they wanted Sentinel's helm. Sentinel really couldn't stop himself from making enemies.

Pandimala then stated, "I actually came in her to say that Ultra Magnus and I have agreed that we are all to meet tomorrow so this situation won't happen again. And he won't tell any of the others that we are coming."

After a few minutes, Balm then asked, "So, what you two bots like to do?"

Jazz then asked, "Y'all listen to any good music?"

* * *

**Authoress:*sings* I am the master of fright and a demon of light.**

**Pandimala: *sings* And since I am dead I can take off my head,**

**Chaom: SHUT UP PLEASE!**

**Authoress and Pandimala: TO RECITE SHAKESPEAREAN QUOTATIONS**

* * *

**AN: Here is the next chap. Hope you all liked. Please read and review. Because when you don't there grows an empty place in my bones. But no flames.**


	19. The Gathering

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Pandimala: Authoress, how have you been feeling?**

**Authoress: Just fine. Why do you ask?**

**Chaom: Because you took so long in posting this chapter. We all thought that you had gotten taken by Unicron again.**

* * *

Ch. 18: The Gathering

The day after the attack, the Autobots were still trying to figure out why those Decepticons had come to rescue their friends. They were always taught that the Decepticons would not take risks when rescuing their own. It puzzled each bot greatly. And it also didn't help that Ratchet, Arcee, Jazz, and Prowl were missing, presumably taken by the 'Cons when they fled. Right now, the rest of the Autobots were in the warehouse awaiting Ultra Magnus to arrive with any orders to find the missing bots.

The sound of an engine brought the Autobots to attention as Ultra Magnus drove in and transformed. He looked at the bots and stated, "At ease Autobots. I know that you all wish to go and fight the bots that attacked us yesterday. But, I want you all to go and stand at attention in front of the new station. I will meet you there after I retrieve something. For now though, Autobots roll out."

The rest of the Autobots transformed and made their way to the station. While they were driving, Sentinel grumbled, "This is stupid. We should be going to fight those Decepticons that attacked us the other day! Not going to stand in front of the station like some poster bots!"

Optimus would have shaken his helm if he was not in vehicle mode. Instead, he resorted to just sighing and saying, "Sentinel, it probably won't be that bad. Ultra Magnus probably just wants us to wait there for him to get there so we can decide what we are going to do about these new bots."

"Yeah right Optimus, like you know how Ultra Magnus thinks. Why don't you leave the thinking to more capable bots?" Sentinel sneered.

Bumblebee scooted closer to Bulkhead and stated, "Tell me when a capable bot comes around and takes charge." The two of them sniggered the rest of the way to the station.

Once they all arrived, the Autobots transformed and waited for Ultra Magnus to arrive. After about fifteen minutes, Bumblebee asked, "Where is Ultra Magnus at? Shouldn't he have been here a while ago?"

"Ultra Magnus will be here soon, I know he will. I know he will." Blurr responded in his fast way.

"Blurr is right; we just have to be patient." Optimus stated.

Sentinel wasn't liking this one bit. He was here wasting his time instead of trying to take revenge on those new Decepticons who dared attack their new station. Just thinking about them was getting him upset and wanting to take some action.

A shimmer of movement in front of them caused all of the Autobots to jump. They all then yelped in surprise as six bots appeared in front of them. Sentinel then got into a fighting position as he saw one of the middle bots. It was the black and sky blue triple changer. The bots around the triple changer looked extremely tense and ready for a fight at a second's notice. Sentinel glared at them and stated in a pompous voice, "Surrender now Decepticons and you will leave here with your lives."

* * *

Chaom almost burst out into laughter when he heard Sentinel's demand. Did he honestly just say that? He sounded even more idiotic than how 'Mala had described. Unfortunately he was the only one able to hold in his laughter. The rest of his division burst out into laughter and Chaom saw that the laughter made Sentinel even more upset. Of course, Chaom couldn't blame them for laughing. The six of them could defeat the Autobots alone let alone their entire team, which was currently surrounding the unsuspecting Autobots.

Chaom held up his servo and his five stopped laughing immediately. "Sentinel Prime, we are not here to fight you. Now if you could get out of your attack positions, we won't be forced to humiliate you." Chaom immediately regretted his last choice of words. He knew that Pandimala had told him that Sentinel had a big ego and his last words were a definite, if unintentional, blow to it.

"Ha, you would be the ones humiliated!" Sentinel laughed.

Chaom felt Stormfire twitch slightly at the insult and quickly held his arm back to avoid a fight. He didn't want anyone else in med bay, especially since he would be the one suffering all of the medics' wraths. Unfortunately Sentinel, deciding that he was only stopping Storm so he could attack himself, wasted no time in taking out his lance and charging Chaom. Chaom quickly withdrew one of his broadswords and parried the attack and pushed him back.

The other Autobots had fallen into battling the others. Optimus was going pede to pede with Stormfire. The yellow and black mech was taking on Beam, the green mech was taking on Switchblade, and the fast talking blue mech was taking on both Whirlwind and Turboboost with the help of the techno organic.

Sentinel was being very prideful and he was attacking Chaom like no other. Before any damage could be done, Chaom ordered, "Stay on the defensive. Do not attack them."

Sentinel let out a laugh and questioned, with an extreme amount of taunting, "What's wrong Decepticon, afraid to?"

Chaom was not going to fall for his taunting so instead he stated, "What's wrong with you Autobot? You forget everything that you are supposed to believe in?"

That caught Sentinel off guard and he asked, "How do you know what we believe in 'Con? Tell me!"

Chaom smirked and stated, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Sentinel growled at that answer. Chaom figured that was Sentinel's way of saying that he didn't care. From behind Sentinel, Chaom heard a voice say, "Stand down Autobots, immediately!"

Chaom looked and saw that Ultra Magnus was now there and he looked upset. He then saw that the other Autobots had stopped fighting and Chaom was relieved to see that his bots stopped as soon as they did. Chaom then turned to Sentinel, expecting him to be standing down as well, when he suddenly had to raise his sword to block an attack.

"SENTINEL PRIME STAND DOWN!" Chaom heard Ultra Magnus yell.

Chaom of course could see the look in Sentinel's optics. It was the look of a bot that was not going to stop until he killed his opponent. Chaom then had to move quickly because Sentinel then suddenly started to lash out with lightning speed. Chaom would have actually enjoyed this fight if he was not fighting for his life. Soon, he actually had to take a step back. Before he could set his pede down though, he heard a shriek from underneath him.

He glanced down while balancing on one pede and saw that the techno organic was underneath where he was going to put his pede. Instinct then took over and he twisted his frame to avoid stepping on her. Chaom took a quick glance at Sentinel and saw that he was lunging with his lance at him. With a two worlds amount of last thoughts that he could have been thinking, Chaom was only thinking of two things; one was that Joint, Balm, and Ratchet were going to kill him for getting hurt and the other thought was that he loved 'Mala and he was sorry to leave her so soon.

* * *

Sentinel was almost giddy. He was about to finally take down a Decepticon on his own and actually take the dreaded bot offline. His lance reached to within human inches of the mechs chestplate by his spark when Sentinel saw a blur of motion from behind the bot and before he could defend himself, he felt a gigantic punch land on his faceplate with an audible crunch. The punch threw him back about a hundred feet and he fell on his back. As he stood shakily to his pedes, he tried to get a look at the bot who attacked him but he saw two more blurs, one bronze and one blue gray, coming towards him.

Before he could react, the blue gray one kicked him back further. The bronze, what he could now tell mech, landed another kick to his chassis while the bronze, also what Sentinel saw was a mech, ran behind him. Sentinel stumbled from the bronze mech's kick and was going to fall when the mech that ran behind him laid under him and used both of his pedes to propel Sentinel high into the air. Almost in slow motion, the bronze mech jumped to the same level that he was at and sent out a kick that sent Sentinel flying over to the Autobot line.

The next thing that Sentinel was aware of was that he was staring up at the upset face of Ultra Magnus. He wondered for a click why he was upset until it hit him; he had disobeyed a direct order to stand down. He was now extremely embarrassed and angry. He stood and looked at the bots that had caused his humiliation. He was floored at what you saw. Standing in front of the six Decepticons were the three missing Guardians; Tana, Hindsight, and Foresight.

He was not the only bot surprised. Optimus was staring at the bots in shock. He knew Hindsight and Foresight by reputation. But Tana was the bot that really surprised him. He had thought that she had went offline stellar cycles ago. Now here she was standing in front of him. He then glanced at Ultra Magnus and was surprised that his leader didn't look more surprised to see them.

Bumblebee was wondering what all the gawking at these bots was about so he asked, "Will some bot please tell me what in the pit is going on?"

Sari, who had returned from trying to stop Sentinel and the triple changer from fighting, added, "Yeah, some of us aren't in on the big secret."

Ultra Magnus then answered, "These three bots that just showed up are the three 'missing' Guardians."

"The missing Guardians? I thought that was just some tale that was told by the Guardians so they wouldn't have to accept any recruits." Bumblebee stated in awe. Here were three legends. And the best part was, they had just kick Sentinel's tailpipe as easily as walking. Bumblebee then noticed that Ultra Magnus was about to say something so he kept quiet.

"You can all come out now. I know that you have all been watching this entire time."

That statement confused the Autobots until they saw several bots come out from behind buildings, off the top of buildings, and from around street corners. Bumblebee noticed that after all the bots came out, that there were now twenty one bots standing on the mysterious group's side. He shuttered as he realized something; the triple changer had been telling the truth before. The Autobots had been surrounded and if he had wanted to, the triple changer could have easily had them attack them and, even though he wasn't a genius at battle tactics, Bumblebee knew that their small group of Autobots would have been doomed.

Optimus couldn't believe all of the familiar faceplates he saw on the other side. Seeing them all made him start to really think that these were not Decepticons at all. He jumped when Ultra Magnus called out, "Will all of you come out? You all just like to build too much suspense."

Sari wondered how Ultra Magnus knew that there were still more bots hiding. When she didn't see anyone come out, she figured that he must have been mistaken. That was until she heard a voice behind her say, "Autobots Prowl, Jazz, Arcee, and Ratchet reporting in Ultra Magnus."

All of the Autobots turned and saw that said four bots were now standing with them. Before anyone could comment, Ultra Magnus stated, "If you four don't come out, I will have the twins tell me where you are and I will drag you out myself!"

All of the Autobots stared in shock at Ultra Magnus. He was acting totally different than he normally did. He was right though, when they all saw a black motorcycle with blue flames, a brown car with two orange stripes, and a very familiar yellow green ambulance pull in front of the mysterious bots and transform.

Optimus was surprised that he had not glitched yet. Now standing before them were Zarron, Tana, Remcy, and Balm; most of his old boot camp troop. He had thought that they would have gone offline being out on their own.

Bumblebee felt like he was going to explode if someone didn't explain all of these reactions. He could tell that Sentinel, Ultra Magnus, and Optimus knew these three specifically as well as the silvered armored femme, who apparently used to be a Guardian. Of course, Ultra Magnus still seemed to know something that the rest of them did not.

"Zarron, she is going to make an entrance, isn't she?"

The motorcycle mech nodded and said like he was telling something of common knowledge, "You know how she is; she has to look the most spectacular."

Now Bumblebee knew that something was definitely up. Whoever this femme was, Ultra Magnus seemed to have known that she was going to make a show, like he had known her for quite some time.

The sound of a jet engine drew all of the bots' attentions skyward and Bumblebee saw a black and lime green jet fly over to them and start to pull up before it transformed. The bot then continued the flip it had started in jet mode and when it landed, it landed in a kneeling position with its servos lightly touching the ground. Surprisingly, the now what Bumblebee could see as a femme, did not leave any damage in the street when she landed. The femme stayed in that position for a click before slowly standing. When she finally stood all of the way, she still had her helm down. The femme then lifted her helm and gave a nice smile at Ultra Magnus before she finally spoke.

"It is good to see you Ultra Magnus."

Ultra Magnus nodded and stated, "It is good to see you too, Pandimala."

* * *

High in the air, cloaked by a jamming field to prevent discovery, was the Decepticon warship 'The Shadow'. It was the Decepticons most powerful and advanced ship. They had started work on it when they saw that they were going to lose the war. They finished it right when they were forced to surrender. Not wanting the Autobots to get a hold of it, they buried it deep within their home planet underneath their capitol city. They knew that the Autobots would not search the old Decepticon capitol too thoroughly so they knew that the ship was safe until they would need it.

As events would have it, when Megatron and his lieutenants escaped from their cells in the Autobot stockades, most of them headed to the ship's location and escaped Cybertron on it. The only bot who did not go on it was Shockwave. He left Cybertron on another ship they had stored down there, a smaller ship called 'The Fear', to find any Decepticons that were out in hiding to join Megatron on Earth to help him extract his revenge.

Right now on the Shadow there was a meeting taking place in the command room. Megatron, a newly revived Starscream, Lugnut, and Blitzwing were discussing what they were going to do to attack the Autobots.

"**I believe that ve should just attack zem outright.**" Hothead stated for the third time.

"Like we have already stated, that would be suicide since we have no idea what the new Autobot station is capable of doing in the form of firepower." Starscream retorted.

Megatron just listened as the two started to argue. He wanted to agree with Hothead and just attack the Autobots but, even though he hated to admit it, he knew that Starscream made an excellent point. They had no idea what surprises the new station could have.

Before he was asked his opinion, there was a beeping sound coming from the main communication module. Megatron, glad for the distraction, looked at it and saw that there was a message coming in from the Fear. He was surprised that Shockwave was calling him already.

"Quiet!" He ordered.

The bots all then fell silent and moved to stand around him. Megatron then patched the call through and after a few clicks, the faceplate of Shockwave was showing on the screen. "Shockwave, it is strange hearing from you so soon. What have you to report?"

Shockwave wasted no time and stated, "I have found five Decepticons that are ready to fight by your side, sir. Do you wish to see them now?"

"Yes Shockwave, now get on with it." Megatron ordered. He was surprised that Shockwave had been able to find five bots in such a short time.

"Yes, well, first are two new bots. May I introduce Anarcum and his bondmate Betaxia."

Megatron watched as two bots appeared on the screen. Both were triple changers by the looks of it and also by the looks of it, they could transform into both a helicopter and a car. The mech, Anarcum, was a little shorter than Blitzwing and was colored gray with two black stripes. The femme, Betaxia, was a tiny bit shorter than him and was colored red with two black stripes. Anarcum bowed and stated, "It is an honor to meet you Lord Megatron. We have heard many terrible and wonderful things about you and impatiently await to fight under your command."

Megatron was liking the two bots already. Shockwave then shooed them off the screen and stated, "The next three are bots that you know very well. They won't need introductions from me."

Megatron was confused by Shockwave's statement and awaited while three bots appeared onto the screen. Megatron allowed an evil smile to appear on his faceplate when he realized who they were. The bot on his far right was a brown and dark green emergency mech that he knew very well; Razor. The other two bots were a very wonderful surprise. The middle bot being a gray and lime green helicopter femme and her bondmate standing next to her was a black seeker mech that had joined him at the same time as Starscream.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Lord Megatron." The three stated.

The femme then said, "It has been far too long my Lord."

Megatron allowed a small smile to appear on his faceplate as he stated, "Indeed it has Razor, Malice, and Pandemonium."

* * *

**Authoress: And that is another chapter up.**

**Pandimala: Great job Authoress. Like where this is going.**

**Tana: Where it is going? I like what just happened. I slammed my fist into Sentinel's faceplate!**

**Hindsight: And not just that, but we totally showed him who is boss.**

**Foresight: And that felt amazing! Thank you for the opportunity Authoress!**

**Authoress: My pleasure bots. Can't wait 'till next chapter.**

* * *

**AN: Hope you all liked. So sorry it took so long. The writers block brigade stormed my mind and captured my story muse and held her captive. I just got her released. Please read and review. But please no flames.**


	20. The Past, Present, and Future

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Pandimala: Yeah, we get to see what happens next!**

**Chaom: Yep, and we get to see Authoress here some more.**

**Authoress: AW! I love you bots!**

* * *

Ch. 19: The Past, Present, and Future

All of the Autobots just stared at Pandimala. Optimus and Sentinel were extremely shocked because they had known Pandimala. The others were shocked because she looked exactly like the bot next to her who looked exactly like Blitzwing. Sentinel was not happy to see her so he said, "What are you doing here Pandi'? You finally realized how much of a freak you are and decided to join the other freaks as well?"

Chaom snarled at him and stepped in front of Pandimala. He was about to attack Sentinel but was beat to the punch as he saw a wrench fly from his side and hit Sentinel in the jaw. Chaom turned and was surprised to see Balm putting her servo by her side. He didn't think that she would hit him, but it turns out that he was wrong.

Sentinel was just staring in utter and total shock at Balm. He remembered the femme as the shy and quiet type. Now here she was throwing wrenches at him. He was about to say another snarky comment but the glare that he was receiving from the other side told him that he should keep his mouth shut.

"Hello bots, as you now know, my name is Pandimala. Our faction, the Dragon Scouters, has decided that we want to form an alliance with the Autobots. We might not be many right now but we definitely have the skill to cover up for our numbers. So, would you accept us as your allies?" Pandimala stated.

"Pandimala, I would need to talk to the leader of your faction. You know that we cannot make arrangements with soldiers." Ultra Magnus stated. He would extremely like for Pandimala's team to be an ally to the Autobots but he needed their leader's presence to make a temporary alliance until the council could agree upon it.

Stormfire laughed at that. He had to. It was just so funny. Bumblebee glared at him and asked, "What are you laughing at?"

Stormfire finally calmed down enough to say, "It is because our leader is here."

Sentinel smirked and asked, "Which one of you bots would have the capability to control all of you? Because I don't see one that looks qualified enough."

Chaom stepped forward and stated, "Autobots, allow me to introduce you to the leader of the Dragon Scouters. You have all seen the one, the only, Pandimala." Chaom smiled in joy as he saw Sentinel's faceplate turn to shock.

Sentinel couldn't believe it. He had worked so hard to get rid of Pandimala so she wouldn't out rank him but in finally doing so, he made her into the highest position a bot could hold; a commander. He felt like hitting himself but knew that it would look extremely tacky if he did. So instead, he just settled with continuing to glare at the other side.

Pandimala walked in front of Ultra Magnus and asked, "So, where do I need to sign?"

Ultra Magnus knew that he couldn't make a decision this big alone so he stated, "Well, you are going to have to do something that I know you will not like."

Pandimala looked confused but asked, "What?"

Ultra Magnus put his servo on her shoulder before saying, "You are going to have to speak to the council. They should be here in a few days. They were coming down anyway to see the new base for themselves."

Pandimala's mood went down and all she could say was, "Oh scrap."

* * *

In Detroit's city hall, Porter C. Powell was awaiting his meeting with the mayor. He did not like the transformers and he was upset that they were getting a building for a base here on Earth. He did not want them here on Earth period let alone have a base of operations. After a few minutes, an assistant approached Powell and stated, "The mayor will see you now."

"It's about time!" Powell grumbled. He then stood up and walked into the mayor's office. He saw that they mayor was sitting behind his desk with his lady assistant next to him.

The assistant looked at Powell and stated, "What do you wish to talk about Powell?"

Powell sat down in front of the mayor's desk and stated, "I want to talk about the Autobots and more specifically the fact that they have a new base located here in Detroit."

Both the mayor and the lady looked at him with annoyed looks and the lady stated, "The national government has stated that they get a base here so our relationship will stay strong. We cannot take it down."

Powell sighed and stated, "We must be able to do something about it!"

"Then what do you propose we do Powell?" The lady was looking extremely annoyed with Powell. She would do almost anything to get him out of the office.

Powell thought about that for a minute before saying, "Why don't we charge them taxes and other payments that would normally follow having a place like that? Since they don't have any human money, they would be forced to leave."

The two seemed to this about that for the longest time before stating, "Very well, we will send them a notice immediately. They will have to pay the next taxes, which are scheduled to be paid in three days."

Powell gave an evil smile and stated, "I figured you would see it my way sir." He then left the building, almost giddy at the news. He went to his office and started to work on his next schemes. Before he could really get started though, a vid call came through. Deciding to patch it in, he paused the receive button and stated, "This is Powell, what do you want?"

"Now is that anyway to talk to your cousin Powell?" The voice on the other side stated.

Powell quickly sat back up and stared at the screen. True to his word, the man on the other side of the phone was indeed his cousin. "How are you doing Henry? And why are you calling?"

"I am doing fine Porter. I called to tell you that George and I are coming to Detroit for a visit tomorrow." Henry Galloway responded.

"Good timing. I am about to deal a major blow to the Autobots."

"Ah yes, I heard you were having some problems with them for the past year. And what is this blow you are talking about?"

"I convinced that mayor to make them pay taxes on that new building of theirs. And since they don't have any human income, they are going to have to be kicked out when the mayor collects taxes in three days."

"Congratulations on that Porter! We will have to celebrate while we are there."

"Very well Henry, I will see you tomorrow." The screen then went black as Henry hung up the phone on the other side. Powell smiled to himself, anxiously waiting for tomorrow to come.

* * *

Once the Fear landed on the Shadow, Megatron walked to the gangplank and waited for the first of his Decepticons to walk out. After a few minutes Shockwave walked out before saying, "It is a pleasure to serve you my Lord."

Megatron nodded and stated, "Rise Shockwave and stand with us. Now, where are the others?"

Just then, Anarcum and Betaxia walked off the ship and Megatron could tell that they both had an air of confidence around them that was very powerful. Megatron watched as the two new bots took a knee in front of him. Betaxia then stated, "It is a pleasure and honor for us to finally be able to stand in your presence Lord Megatron."

Megatron nodded and stated, "It is a pleasure to have such loyal bots in my presence. I hope you will both prove your worth. Now rise and Lugnut here will show you to your rooms."

They both raised but Anarcum asked, "If it is alright with you my Lord, I would appreciate it if my bondmate and I could share a room."

Megatron nodded and said, "Of course. Lugnut, take them to Anarcum's intended room."

The three bots then left and Megatron turned to see Razor, Pandemonium, and Malice. Megatron gave Pandemonium and Razor handshakes and embraced Malice in a small friend hug before saying, "It is good to see you again old friends. What happened to you after our exile from Cybertron? And where is that little femme of yours, Pandimala?"

"Well Lord Megatron," Pandemonium started, "Pandimala ran away the solar cycle we were supposed to leave Cybertron. She did not want to be a Decepticon and ran toward Iacon. I flew after her to retrieve her but I was stopped by Ultra Magnus himself. Now, I am guessing that he did not know that she was my sparkling but he forced me to retreat without her. After Malice and I left Cybertron, we decided to have Anarcum. Once he was an adult he met Betaxia, who was a neutral when they met, and they soon fell in love and they bonded about seven solar cycles ago. We have all been training them to fight under your command."

"I am truly sorry for the abandonment of Pandimala. I had high hopes for her. She would have made a marvelous soldier under my command." Megatron stated. He remembered young Pandimala. She was always so energetic and resourceful, and now she was on the Autobot side. He then asked, "And what have you heard about Pandimala?"

Malice responded, "The last time we heard about her was about…oh when was that?" She then thought about it for a minute before it clicked, "That's right, it was about one hundred stellar cycles ago. She was going to be made a Prime."

Megatron saw that Malice was feeling very uncomfortable from talking about her first creation so he stated, "Let's get everybot inside. We can then discuss when and how we are going to attack the Autobots." So, the group of Decepticons went inside to plan their next attack.

* * *

**Balm: That was very interesting. But I loved the part when I hit Sentinel.**

**Sentinel: Why do bots like the parts when I get hurt?**

**Stormfire: Because you are an aft.**

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone (and bot), I hope you all like this. I will try to get another chapter up soon, but don't know when. Until I do though, please read and review!**


	21. Get Ready

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and nothing else.**

* * *

**Authoress: Hmm, this is getting interesting.**

**Pandimala: What? What's happening?**

**Authoress: *chuckles evily* All in time my young bot.**

* * *

Ch. 20: Get Ready…

Pandimala woke up with a gasp. She had experienced the same nightmare that had been plaguing her for many stellar cycles. She didn't understand why she was having it again. She hadn't had it since she had graduated from boot camp. About thirty seconds later, Chaom woke up and sat up next to Pandimala. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder before saying, "What's the matter 'Mala?"

Pandimala looked at Chaom before saying, "I had the nightmare again."

Chaom gave Pandimala a light kiss on the cheek before saying, "You should just remember that you are here now and you have me to protect you." Chaom was upset that his bondmate was upset. She had told him of her nightmare when they bonded and he was scared by it by just hearing it. She had to live the stupid nightmare whenever her subconscious decided to make her.

Pandimala smiled at her mate before saying, "I know dear. I love you." And she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before getting up.

"Why are you getting up?" Chaom asked. He wanted to sleep some more but whenever his mate was up, he couldn't stay asleep for much longer.

"Because it is already eight in the morning and I want to go and see if the Autobots left any messages." Pandimala answered.

Chaom groaned before getting off the berth and saying, "I might as well come with you. If Sentinel left you any hate messages, I am going to see just how high he can squeal."

Pandimala laughed and finished getting ready. Once they were both set, they headed off to the control room. Not surprising, Remcy and Whirlwind were already up and sipping their morning energon. The two looked up at the triple changers before Remcy stated, "I will take a guess and say that you are here to see if there are any messages."

Pandimala nodded so he typed in some commands into the console and soon Pandimala was sifting through all of them as Chaom went to get their energon. They were all junk mail. Pandimala sighed to herself. She really hated junk mail. It was one of the most annoying inventions of humanity.

Remcy then turned off the messages and returned to the welcome screen. Chaom then returned and handed Pandimala her energon. The two of them got about halfway done when a call request came through from the Autobots. Pandimala nodded and Remcy answered it.

"Pandimala, I see that you are awake." Ultra Magnus said on the other side.

Pandimala was surprised that Ultra Magnus was calling this early in the morning. He was not the type to normally call when most bots would still be in recharge. Plus the worried look on his faceplate added to her suspicion. "What's wrong Ultra Magnus?"

"You always knew how to tell when something was wrong, couldn't you?"

"Nah, you just make it too easy." Pandimala responded with a playful smile.

Ultra Magnus sighed before saying, "Pandimala, what do you know about human building taxes?"

The question threw Pandimala. Why in the pit did he want to talk about building taxes? Since she was taking so long to respond, Chaom said, "We actually own what the humans call a mansion so we can keep our disguises up and we have to take out of the human funding left with the house regularly. Why do you ask?"

Ultra Magnus' worried look returned as he said, "We received a notification today that if we did not pay the building tax on our new station here when they come out, we will have to give it up. I contacted the leader of this country and he made sure that we wouldn't have to pay anymore but we still need to pay the one coming up."

Pandimala knew that something was up so she asked, "When is it and how much do you have to pay?"

"We have two days to pay five thousand dollars. How are we going to pay for it 'Mala?" Ultra Magnus responded.

Pandimala thought about it for a bit before saying, "I have an idea but you will have to trust me. I think I have the perfect way for you to get the money."

Ultra Magnus nodded and said, "I trust you Pandimala. Contact me if you need any help. Until then though." He then signed off.

* * *

Chaom glanced at Pandimala before asking, "What is your plan dear?"

Instead of answering him directly, Pandimala stated, "Gather the rest of the Scouters in the control room.

Chaom nodded and said, "Sure, but I hope your plan is a good one. It is very hard to collect five thousand in just three days." He then went off.

Once everyone was in the control room, Pandimala said, "I believe that you have all been informed of the current situation. Since the Autobots will hopefully become our allies, we need to help them as much as we can."

"Chaom said that you have a plan. What is it?" Asked the newly awakened Scale.

"Well, I plan on having the Metal Aliens have a comeback concert." Pandimala stated.

"But 'Mala, how will the Metal Aliens be able to raise five thousand dollars?" Stormfire asked.

Remcy now saw how this could work and said, "We send out advertisement right away. Contact all the major news networks and papers as well as radio stations and we have to make sure that they have a day to travel for the concert. We will say how the Autobots have saved 'us' multiple times from Decepticon attacks as well as our own criminals like Angry Archer and Meltdown and they have always helped repair the damages that their fighting has caused. And now the city of Detroit is forcing them to pay this outrageous tax."

Boombox, now seeing the idea, said, "We would then ask them to come and watch our concert that will be pay by donation and we can say that at the end there will be a drawing for one person or group to come on stage and sing the last song with us. We would sell those tickets for a dollar each or six for five dollars."

"So, are we all agreed?" Pandimala asked.

The chorus of yeses that rang through the room was Pandimala's answer so she turned to Anvil, Rev, Boombox, and Breaker before saying, "You four, get on the phones and, as a soliform self, contact any and all new sources that you can."

Hinge then said, "I will call the city council of Detroit and ask if we can set up our stage in the park." He then ran out of the room.

"Blackbit and I will go and get the materials to build the stage." Chem stated before the two of them ran out.

"What are us non-members going to do during the concert." Blockade asked, wanting to help.

Balm smiled and said, "Well, Joint and I will be in a nurse's station because there are usually casualties with a concert. Breaker and Boombox will be on site electricians to make sure everything keeps running and fix anything that has problems. And the rest of you will be security."

"So we are going to be making sure that everyone is behaving properly for a concert. As well as making sure that no one goes back stage without permission and we kick out anyone that you guys want us too?" Ness asked.

"Yep." Balm answered.

Stormfire than smiled and said, "Of course there is a downside."

"What?" Joint asked curiously, even though it didn't affect her.

Balm and Stormfire smiled at each other and said, "You all have to wear uniforms so everyone can tell that you are security."

Zarron then turned to Pandimala and asked, "So, does that cover it?"

Pandimala nodded and said, "Ok, everyone dismissed. Except for you Chaom."

The other bots chuckled at Chaom as they left. Once it was just Pandimala and Chaom in the room, Chaom said, "I am guessing that we are going to talk about what music we will be preforming?"

Pandimala nodded and said, "I think we should do a mixture of everything."

Chaom smiled at that and said, "And we should have the performers wear a special outfit for this return."

"I couldn't agree more." Pandimala said with a smirk.

* * *

Powell and the Galloways were eating at one of the most expensive restaurants in town for their lunch meeting. After Powell had told them what he had gone through since the last time they saw each other, Henry told Galloway what happened at his mother's funeral and the will reading. Powell was shocked that his great aunt had given her fortune to some stranger instead of her own flesh and blood.

"So, this boy Ashland got the entire thing but he hasn't been heard from for about ten years? That is cause for some worry. What is that boy doing?" Powell asked.

"That's what I want to know cousin. I know that little twerp is doing something dreadful with our money." Henry stated.

Just then, it seemed that the entire restaurant went silent and one man yelled for one of the waiters to turn up the TV in the center of the room. Powell and Henry turned to the screen and saw a reporter say, "_Good after noon everyone! We have all heard of the wonderful deeds that the Cybertronian Autobots have done for us in Detroit under the command of Optimus Prime. Not only protecting humanity from the Decepticons, but helping us with our own criminals like Meltdown and Angry Archer and they have always repaired the damages that they both sides have caused. Just recently, the rest of the Autobot faction has agreed to have a treaty with humanity and they were allowed to build a rest station here on Earth for their troops. And how have the people of Detroit decided to show their thanks? They have put a five thousand dollar tax on the station and have said that the Autobots have to pay it in two days! The government tried to get it stopped but all they can do is make sure that they didn't have to pay anymore._"

"Humph, they make that sound like having them pay is a bad thing." Powell grumbled, though not loud enough for the people around to hear him.

"_But all hope is not lost. As you all know, the band, The Metal Aliens, disappeared ten years ago after their Christmas concert. Well, they have come out of hiding and have decided that they were going to do something about this decision. They have decided to hold a comeback concert in Detroit. All funds will go to help paying for this ridiculous tax. If any of listeners want to help, come on down to Detroit on the day of the tax and make any size donation to enjoy a full day full of musical entertainment. Also, my sources have told me that there will be a drawing that will be held that at the end of the concert, any one person or group, will be able to sing with the band. Tickets for this drawing will be one for a dollar or six for five dollars. So if you are wondering what you are going to do for the weekend, come on over to Detroit and help us out. This is Sandy signing out._"

Powell looked furious, but he was surprised when he saw that Henry and George looked just as upset. "Why are you two upset?" Powell asked.

Henry pointed to the TV and said, "That band they mentioned, well Ashland Val is a part of that band."

Noticing that people were starting to stare at them, Powell stated, "We should head back to my place. We can talk more openly there."

The three agreed so they paid their bill and went to Powell's, feeling very defeated.

* * *

Megatron, Pandemonium, and Malice were standing around a table that was showing a 3-D projection of the Earth. They were trying to figure out where they were going to attack the Autobots. Before they were able to get a solid plan in though, Anarcum ran into the room and he looked like he was shocked.

"What is it Anarcum?" Megatron asked annoyed. This young bot had really bad timing. They had almost figured out how they were going to attack the 'Bots.

Anarcum bowed to Megatron before saying, "Turn on the news."

"What channel?" Megatron asked. He was now curious about what Anarcum had seen. It had better be worth his time.

"Any of them. There is something on about the Autobots." Anarcum stated.

Megatron turned on the closest monitor and was shocked to hear that the human leader of Detroit was trying to get rid of the Autobots by making them pay a tax. Even though he would never admit it to his bots, but he couldn't afford for the bots to actually leave this planet. Some of them actually gave him a challenge in a fight, especially the red and blue one called Optimus Prime. He was a worthy opponent. He almost let out a sigh of relief when the news lady said that there was a group of humans that were holding a concert to fund raise money for the bots so they could stay. The news even said when the concert would be held and asked everyone for a donation to come in.

"So, what are we planning on doing about this sir?" Pandemonium asked.

Megatron paused the monitor before saying, "We are going to attend this 'concert'. And here is how we are going to attack." He then gathered all of his Decepticons and told them his plan.

* * *

**Authoress: Well, the upcoming chapters are going to be very interesting.**

**Chaom: Authoress, we hate it when you say that stuff about the future cause we have no idea what in the heck is going to happen.**

**Authoress: Well, that comes from my Decepticon heritage. I'm seventy five percent Decepticon. =)**

**Pandimala: Somehow, that doen't surprise me.**

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone, sorry for being away for so long. Had vacation, work, and I got a little sick. Feeling better now though. Hope you all liked this. Please read and review. But no flames.**


	22. To Party Rock!

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Pandimala: Hey, we are going to get this party started!**

**Sentinel: What party?**

**Chaom: The one to get you bots some money.**

**Prowl: Oh.**

* * *

**AN: At least one of the songs is important in the future of the story.**

* * *

Ch. 21: …To Party Rock!

Optimus walked down the streets of Detroit and marveled at how packed the city was. It seemed that the population of Detroit had doubled overnight. The streets were jammed pack of cars and there were many humans walking down the sidewalks. Most of them were here to help them pay the tax. This turn out showed Optimus that all of their good work was not done in vain. That their good work was making a mark on this world and that many people were appreciative of what they did.

"Dang! A lot of people showed up for this 'concert'." Bumblebee stated through the comm. link.

Sari then got on the comm. link connection and said, "Yeah, I mean, those Dragon Scouters really came through. I wonder how they found the Metal Aliens."

"Don't know Sari, but I am glad that they did." Optimus responded. When they had all seen the news cast, they were extremely shocked that the Dragon Scouters had managed to get this much help. Also, they knew that those singers were probably not the easiest to find. Especially since they had heard that the band had disappeared without a trace after their Christmas concert.

"Autobots, we need to go to the concert. It is about to begin." Ultra Magnus stated through the link.

Optimus glanced at his internal clock and saw that it was seven forty five in the morning. The concert was to officially start at eight and the band had asked that the Autobots be special guests at the concert. Ultra Magnus could not refuse the offer because of all that this group of humans was doing for them. Of course, Optimus could see why he would want to. These humans had come out of hiding to help them out.

As he arrived at the location of the concert he was amazed to see all of these humans gathered. He then noticed the other Autobots and made his way over to them.

"What are we doing here at this stupid human concert again?" Sentinel complained.

Optimus sighed and said, "We are here because they are raising the money for us to keep our station here Sentinel."

"Yeah, well why do we need a station on this dirt ball anyway?" Sentinel grumbled.

Ultra Magnus shook his helm and said, "We need a station on this planet because it is one of the furthest planets that we have a footing in and it will help in the fight against the Decepticons."

"Well, where are those Dragon Scouters at? They are the ones that organized this whole thing." Sentinel complained.

Ultra Magnus resisted the urge to glare at Sentinel and said, "The Scouters said that they were unable to attend because they had some personal things to take care of."

Sentinel huffed in disbelief. He doubted that they had anything major going on that they couldn't come to this concert that they arranged. They were probably just lounging around their base and relaxing.

Ratchet then was curious about the medical station that was there so he and Arcee went to investigate it. When they got to the open air medical area, Ratchet saw a very familiar soliform. "Balm, is that you?"

The nurse who wore a name tag with the name Alice nodded and said, "Yep, Alice here is my soliform that you saw at the fire."

The other nurse then came up and said, "And this is my soliform Lily. I'm Joint by the way."

Arcee then thought of something and asked, "So I am going to guess and say that the security guards are also you Scouters as well?"

Lily nodded and said, "Yep, they sure are."

"But they aren't the only ones." Alice stated.

"Who else is then?" Ratchet asked.

Alice and Lily glanced around and Lily whispered, "Can you keep a secret from everyone else?" Both Arcee and Ratchet nodded so Alice said, "Well, all the band members are really soliforms too."

That shocked Ratchet and Arcee. They didn't think that the actual band was made up of the Scouters. Though it did explain why the band was so eager to help them. The two bots then turned their attention to the two nurses as Alice asked, "Hey, do you two want to watch the concert from here?"

The two bots nodded so they got settled down in an open area next to the medical station.

* * *

Entrance music starting up on the stage drew everyone's attention to the two center microphones that were placed there. The red curtain shielding the stage shifted and out stepped two of the band members. Clair and Melody Night waved at the crowd and smiled as the crowd erupted in cheers and applause. Optimus was shocked at the outfits that the two girls were wearing. Melody was dressed like Scale and Clair was dressed like Tune. Once the crowd calmed down, Melody Night grabbed the microphone and said, "Hello Detroit! Isn't this a lovely day?"

The crowd affirmed their approval and then Clair took over and said, "You have all probably noticed how we are dressed. We have decided that, in honor of the beings that we are singing for, we would dress from the neck down as Cybertronians. Some of us will be noticeable figures to you but others we have pulled from their data bases. I am dressed as a bot named Tune and my twin here is dressed as a bot named Scale. Unfortunately, we both are recovering from a stomach bug and won't be singing. But we will be acting as you MCs for the night."

Melody then took back over and said, "Ok, now I know you all didn't come here to listen to us talk. So, without further ado, the Metal Aliens!"

The crowd went wild and they all waited expectantly as the curtains rose. The cheering fell to silence as everyone gazed at an empty stage with the tan back curtain still down.

Clair glanced around and said, "Hmm, I wonder where they could be?"

All of the people started to get restless and Sentinel huffed, "Seems we shouldn't have,"

But before he could finish that remark, Melody raised her hand up to her ear and said, "Wait! Do you all hear that?"

At her cue, the band struck up their number. Then a chorus of voices started to sing from somewhere offstage.

_Chorus:__  
__Make way for Prince Ali! Say hey! It's Prince Ali!_

Then, right smack dab in the middle of the aisle in the back, a feminine voice rang out the beginning of the song, Prince Ali from Aladdin, while making her way, dressed like Pandimala, to the front of the stage.

_Lizzie Val:_

_Hey, clear the way in the old bazaar,__  
__Hey you, let us through, it's a bright new star,__  
__Now come, be the first on your block to meet his eye!__  
__Make way, here he comes,__  
__Ring bells, bang the drums.__  
__You're gonna love this guy_

Before the next part was sung, Lizzie had made her way on top of the stage and the tan curtain opened to the rest of the Metal Aliens. Nathan was dressed up as Bumblebee, Colin was Optimus while Cole was Megatron, Flannery was Tana, Jazmine was Anvil, Tanya was Balm, Matt was Blitzwing, Adam was Sentinel, Ryan was Lockdown, Ashland was Starscream, and Keven was Ultra Magnus.

_Matt:_

_Prince Ali, fabulous he, Ali Ababwa!__  
__Genuflect, show some respect__  
__Down on one knee__  
__Now try your best to stay calm__  
__Brush up your Sunday Salaam__  
__And come and meet his spectacular coterie.__  
__Prince Ali, mighty is he, Ali Ababwa!__  
__Strong as ten regular men, definitely__  
__He faced the galloping hordes__  
__A hundred bad guys with swords__  
__Who sent those goons to their lords, why Prince Ali!_

_All of the guys:__  
__He's got seventy-five golden camels__!_

_Ryan:_

_Don't they look lovely, June?_

_All the girls:__  
__Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three!_

_Flannery:__  
__Fabulous, Harry, I love the feathers!_

_Lizzie:__  
__When it comes to exotic type mammals__  
__Has he got a zoo, I'm telling you__  
__It's a world class menagerie!_

_Lizzie and rest of girls (in counterpoint):_

_Prince Ali, Handsome is he, Ali Ababwa__  
__There's no question this Ali's alluring__  
__That physique, how can I speak__  
__Never ordinary, never boring__  
__Weak at the knee__  
__Everything about the man just plain impresses__  
__Well, get on out in that square__  
__He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder__  
__Adjust your veil and prepare__  
__He's about to pull my heart asunder__  
__To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali!__  
__And I absolutely love the way he dresses!_

_All:_

_He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys!_

_Nathan, Keven, and Cole:_

_He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys! _

_All:_

_And to view them, he charges no fee!_

_Tanya, Flannery, and Jazmine:_

_He's generous, so generous_

_All:_

_He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies!_

_All Guys:_

_Proud to work for him_

_All:_

_They bow to his whim, love serving him__  
__They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! Prince Ali!_

_Lizzie:_

_Prince Ali!__  
__Amorous he! Ali Ababwa__  
__Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see!__  
__And that, good people, is why__  
__He got dolled up and dropped by_

_All:_

_With sixty elephants, llamas galore__  
__With his bears and lions__  
__A brass band and more__  
__With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers__  
__His birds that warble on key__  
__Make way for Prince Ali!_

* * *

And with that, the Metal Aliens finished off their first song. After they let go of the last note, the crowd went crazy and the band gave a small bow. The day then continued on and after many songs, Firework by Katie Perry and Take a Chance on Me by ABBA being two of them, the stage then extended out two separate platforms in the middle and Colin and Cole both stepped out on one each. When they were set, the music then started up.

"Ok Everyone!" Melody started, "Now it is time for one of our favorites. Here is The Plagues from The Prince of Egypt!"

The rest of the band then started to sing while Colin and Cole stayed silent.

_All Girls:_

_Thus saith the Lord_

_Other Guys:_

_Since you refuse to free my people__  
__All through the land of Egypt..._

_Other Guys and Girls:__  
__I send a pestilence and plague__  
__Into your house, into your bed__  
__Into your streams, into your streets__  
__Into your drink, into your bread__  
__Upon your cattle, on your sheep__  
__Upon your oxen in your field__  
__Into your dreams, into your sleep__  
__Until you break, until you yield__  
__I send the swarm, I send the horde__  
__Thus saith the Lord_

_Colin:_

_Once I called you brother__  
__Once I thought the chance__  
__to make you laugh__  
__Was all I ever wanted..._

_Other Guys and Girls:_

_I send the thunder from the sky__  
__I send the fire raining down_

_Colin:_

_And even now I wish that God__  
__had chose another__  
__Serving as your foe on his behalf__  
__Is the last thing that I wanted..._

_Other Guys and Girls:_

_I send a hail of burning ice__  
__On ev'ry field, on ev'ry town_

_Colin:_

_This was my home__  
__All this pain and devastation__  
__How it tortures me inside__  
__All the innocent who suffer__  
__From your stubbornness and pride..._

_Other Guys and Girls:_

_I send the locusts on a wind__  
__Such as the world has never seen__  
__On ev'ry leaf, on ev'ry stalk__  
__Until there's nothing left of green__  
__I send my scourge, I send my sword__  
__Thus saith the Lord!_

_Colin:__  
__You who I called brother__  
__Why must you call down another blow?_

_Other Guys and Girls:_

_I send my scourge, I send my sword_

_Colin:_

_Let my people go!_

_Colin and Other Guys and Girls:_

_Thus saith the Lord!_

_Cole:_

_You who I called brother__  
__How could you have come to hate me so?__  
__Is this what you wanted?_

_Other Guys and Girls:_

_I send the swarm, I send the horde..._

_Cole:_

_Then let my heart be hardened__  
__And never mind how high the cost may grow__  
__This will still be so:__  
__I will never let your people go..._

_Other Guys and Girls:_

_Thus saith the Lord:_

_Colin:_

_Thus saith the Lord:_

_Cole:__  
__I will not..._

_Colin, Cole, and Other Guys and Girls:_

_Let _

_Cole and Colin:_

_Your/My_

_Colin, Cole, and Other Guys and Girls:_

_People go!_

* * *

The crowd again went up in a chorus of cheers and over half of the crowd was in tears at the emotion behind the song. The group then went through a few more songs and it was starting to get dark out. The side lights flickered to life and after many songs, ranging from This is Halloween by Danny Elfman to Sink the Bismarck by Johnny Horton, the group then had the stage extend and most of the band separated to two sides. Cole, Matt, Ryan, and Ashland made up one side and Nathan, Colin, Adam, and Keven were on the other. The two sides were facing each other with Cole in front of his group and Adam was in front of his. Also, the security guard named Keith was bound on Adam's side of the stage. The band then struck up their numbers and the band started to sing Savages from Pocahontas.

_Adam:_

_What can you expect__  
__From filthy little heathens?__  
__Their whole disgusting race is like a curse__  
__Their skin's a hellish red__  
__They're only good when dead__  
__They're vermin, as I said__  
__And worse_

_Nathan, Colin, and Keven:_

_They're savages! Savages!_

_Adam:_

_Barely even human!_

_Nathan, Colin, and Keven:_

_Savages! Savages!_

_Adam:_

_Drive them from our shore!__  
__They're not like you and me__  
__Which means they must be evil__  
__We must sound the drums of war!_

_Adam+ Nathan, Colin, and Keven:_

_They're savages! Savages!__  
__Dirty redskin devils!__  
__Now we sound the drums of war!_

_Cole:_

_This is what we feared__  
__The paleface is a demon__  
__The only thing they feel at all is greed_

_Ryan:_

_Beneath that milky hide__  
__There's emptiness inside_

_Matt:_

_I wonder if they even bleed_

_Matt, Ryan, and Ashland:_

_They're savages! Savages!__  
__Barely even human__  
__Savages! Savages!_

_Cole:_

_Killers at the core_

_Ryan:_

_They're different from us__  
__Which means they can't be trusted_

_Cole:_

_We must sound the drums of war__  
_

_Matt, Ryan, and Ashland:_

_They're savages! Savages!__  
__First we deal with this one_

_Then we sound the drums of war_

_Nathan, Colin, and Keven:__  
__Savages! Savages!_

_Colin:_

_Let's go kill a few, men!_

_Matt, Ryan, and Ashland:_

_Savages! Savages!_

_Adam:_

_Now it's up to you, men!_

_All:_

_Savages! Savages!__  
__Barely even human!__  
__Now we sound the drums of war!__  
_

The band then stopped moving and sweet music fills the air. This lasts for about a minute before the war drums begin again.

_Adam:_

_This will be the day ...__  
__(Let's go men!)_

_Cole:_

_This will be the morning ...__  
__(Bring out the prisoner)_

Ashland then moved the tied up Keith to the center of the stage between the two groups before going back to his group.

_All:_

_We will see them dying in the dust_

_Lizzie:_

_I don't know what I can do__  
__Still, I know I've got to try_

_Nathan, Colin, and Keven:_

_Now we make 'em pay_

_Lizzie:_

_Eagle, help my feet to fly_

_Matt, Ryan, and Ashland:_

_Now without a warning ..._

_Lizzie:_

_Mountain, help my heart be great_

_Nathan, Colin, Keven, Matt, Ryan, and Ashland:_

_Now we leave 'em blood and bone and rust_

_Lizzie:_

_Spirits of the earth and sky ..._

_Nathan, Colin, Keven, Matt, Ryan, and Ashland:_

_It's them or us_

_Lizzie:_

_Please don't let it be too late ..._

_Nathan, Colin, Keven, Matt, Ryan, and Ashland:__  
__They're just a bunch of__  
__Filthy, stinking_

_Nathan, Colin, and Keven:_

_Savages!_

_Matt, Ryan, and Ashland:_

_Savages!_

_Nathan, Colin, and Keven:_

_Demons!_

_Matt, Ryan, and Ashland:_

_Devils!_

_Adam:_

_Kill them!_

_Matt, Ryan, and Ashland:_

_Savages!_

_Nathan, Colin, and Keven:_

_Savages!_

_Adam+ Nathan, Colin, and Keven:_

_What are we waiting for?_

_All men:_

_Destroy their evil race__  
__Until there's not a trace left_

_Lizzie:_

_How loud are the drums of war_

_All men:_

_We will sound the drums of war__  
__(Savages! Savages!)__  
__Now, we sound the drums of war__  
__(Savages! Savages!)_

_Adam:_

_Now we see what comes__  
__Of trying to be chums_

_Matt, Ryan, and Ashland:_

_Now we sound the drums ... of ... war!_

_Nathan, Colin, and Keven:_

_Of course it means the drums ... of ... war!_

_Lizzie:_

_Is the death of all I love__  
__Carried in the drumming of war?_

* * *

Another round of applause rang out across the city of Detroit. The people loved the concert and the Autobots were intrigued at the variety of music that they were playing. The concert then continued on until it was around nine o'clock. At that time, Melody and Clair stood in front of the stage as the curtain closed. Melody then said, "Ok, it is very late everyone and we only have enough time for one more song. Our first announcement though is about the amount of money we have raised. And the grand total was; five thousand seven hundred and twenty seven dollars and fifty cents!"

The crowd erupted in an explosion of cheers and then Clair stated, "We gave the money to the security guards Annie and Bryan and they should be giving the money to the city as we speak. Thank you all for your generous donations. And now, I think there was supposed to be a drawing for a chance to come and sing with us." She then glanced off stage and said, "Lizzie, can you please bring the box?"

A few seconds later, Lizzie walked up onto the stage and said, "Here you go Clair."

Clair then took the box and held it for everyone to see. Nathan then came on stage and said, "Ok, here we go." He then reached his hand into the box and pulled out a piece of paper.

Before he could open it though, Lizzie snatched it from him and said, "Hey, ladies privilege."

"Find me a lady Lizzie because I don't see any here on stage with me." Nathan chuckled.

Well Lizzie, Melody, and Clair were not going to take that so all three of them took their free hands and whacked him on the back of his head.

"OW! Just kidding girls." Nathan laughed.

Lizzie rolled her eyes and opened the piece of paper she then said, "Well, the lucky person is…Sari Sumdac!"

A squeal of delight was heard in the crowd and Sari made her way on stage. The band then went backstage to meet Sari and once the greetings were past, Lizzie asked, "So, what song do you want to sing?"

Sari thought about that for a bit before saying, "I would like to do 'I have a Dream' From the old movie Tangled."

Lizzie smiled at that and asked, "Do you know all of the parts for Rapunzel?"

Sari nodded and Nathan said, "Well, you get to be on stage with just us guys then. You ok with that?"

Again Sari nodded so the guys plus Sari went out onto the stage. Nathan grabbed the microphone and said, "Ok everyone, Miss Sumdac has chosen the song called I Have a Dream from the movie Tangled. So, hope you all enjoy."

Of course, since it was a special concert, they had to start off the last song a little specially so Nathan nodded toward one of the security guards and he threw an 'ax' at the instrument area and then the music started.

_Ryan:_

_I'm malicious, mean and scary__  
__My sneer could curdle dairy__  
__And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest__  
__But despite my evil look__  
__And my temper, and my hook__  
__I've always yearned to be a concert pianist__  
__Can'tcha see me on the stage performin' Mozart?__  
__Tickling the ivories 'til they gleam?__  
__Yep, I'd rather be called deadly__  
__For my killer show-tune medley__  
__Thank you!__  
__'Cause way down deep inside__  
__I've got a dream_

_The other guys:_

_He's got a dream!__  
__He's got a dream!_

_Ryan:_

_See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem!__  
__Though I do like breaking femurs__  
__You can count me with the dreamers__  
__Like everybody else__  
__I've got a dream!_

_The other guys:_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la laaaaa!_

_Adam:_

_I've got scars and lumps and bruises__  
__Plus something here that oozes__  
__And let's not even mention my complexion__  
__But despite my extra toes__  
__And my goiter, and my nose__  
__I really want to make a love connection__  
__Can't you see me with a special little lady__  
__Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream?__  
__Though I'm one disgusting blighter__  
__I'm a lover, not a fighter -__  
__'Cause way down deep inside__  
__I've got a dream__  
__I've got a dream!_

_The other guys:__  
__He's got a dream!_

_Adam:__  
__I've got a dream!_

_The other guys:__  
__He's got a dream!_

_Adam:__  
__And I know one day romance will reign supreme!__  
__Though my face leaves people screaming__  
__There's a child behind it, dreaming -__  
__Like everybody else__  
__I've got a dream_

_Matt:__  
__Tor would like to quit and be a florist_

_Keven:__  
__Gunther does interior design_

_Colin:__  
__Ulf is into mime_

_Cole:__  
__Attila's cupcakes are sublime_

_Colin and Cole:__  
__Bruiser knits_

_Matt:__  
__Killer sews_

_Keven:__  
__Fang does little puppet shows_

_Ryan:__  
__And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns!_

_Nathan:__  
__I have dreams, like you - no, really!__  
__Just much less touchy-feely__  
__They mainly happen somewhere__  
__warm and sunny__  
__On an island that I own__  
__Tanned and rested and alone__  
__Surrounded by enormous piles of money_

_Sari:__  
__I've got a dream!_

_All the guys:__  
__She's got a dream!_

_Sari:__  
__I've got a dream!_

_All the guys:__  
__She's got a dream!_

_\Sari:__  
__I just want to see the floating__  
__lanterns gleam!_

_All the guys:__  
__Yeahh!_

_Sari:__  
__And with every passing hour__  
__I'm so glad I left my tower -__  
__Like all you lovely folks__  
__I've got a dream!_

_All the guys:__  
__She's got a dream!__  
__He's got a dream!__  
__They've got a dream!__  
__We've got a dream!__  
__So our diff 'rences ain't__  
__really that extreme!__  
__We're one big team...!__  
__Call us brutal -__  
__Sick -_

_Ryan:__  
__Sadistic -_

_Adam:__  
__And grotesquely optimistic_

_All the guys:__  
__'Cause way down deep inside__  
__We've got a dream!_

_Ryan:__  
__I've got a dream!_

_Adam:__  
__I've got a dream!_

_The other guys:__  
__I've got a dream!__  
__I've got a dream!__  
__I've got a dream!_

_Sari:__  
__I've got a dream!_

_All:__  
__Yes way down deep__  
__inside, I've got a dream!__  
__Yeahh!_

* * *

The crowd then cheered and applauded the band. After the final bow, the crowd soon dispersed and all that were left were the Autobots, the band members, security, the nurses, and Sari. They all then started to take everything down. After about two hours, everything was cleaned up except for the stage. Lizzie walked up to Ultra Magnus and said, "Hey, don't worry about the stage. We can take care of it. You all should go and rest for the night."

Ultra Magnus looked down at her and said, "Miss Val, your band has done so much for us, the least we could do is help you clean up all the way."

Lizzie seemed to resign and she said, "Fine, but you will have to listen to us. We would like that stage to be useable in the future."

Ultra Magnus nodded and they all were about to get to work when suddenly, three vehicles that had been left at the concert transformed and pulled out blasters on the group. Everybot knew who Shockwave was, but all they knew about the femme and the other mech was that they were Decepticons.

Sentinel laughed at them and said, "You three are way outnumbered. You should just give up now."

The unknown mech laughed at that and said, "Who says we are outnumbered?" The mech than raised his servo and seven other Decepticons came out of the surrounding woods, five of them were familiar to the Autobots.

"Oh scrap." Sentinel stated.

The unknown triple changer smirked and questioned rhetorically, "What was that about outnumbering?"

The next sound heard was the last one that any of them expected to hear.

* * *

**Authoress: So...how did you bots like it?**

**Pandimala: Not bad, but why do you have the 'Cons in it? I liked the story without them.**

**Chaom: Yeah, they are a bunch of idiots anyway.**

**Authoress: Because without Decepticons, we wouldn't have Pandimala here with us.**

**Pandimala and Chaom: OH...that's right.**

**Authoress: Idiots.**

* * *

**AN: Hope you all liked this chapter. YEAH the 'Cons are here! Here come the plot bunnies. Well, please read and review. But no flames.**


	23. Surprises and Mystery

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and nothing else.**

* * *

**Authoress: Hey bots, ready for the surprise?**

**Balm: Yes, I want to know what we heard.**

**Stromfire: I just want to get some fighting in.**

**Authoress: Well, here we are.**

* * *

Ch. 22: Surprises and Mystery

The sound of laughter rang through the night. All Cybertronians present stared at the group of humans in shock. They were laughing at what the Decepticon had said. But why were they doing that? Ultra Magnus knew that most Decepticons had a temper and if these humans did not stop laughing, the 'Cons would definitely attack them.

"What are you laughing about fleshlings?" Megatron demanded angrily.

The human known as Nathan Night calmed down enough to answer, "Because you all think that you have the Autobots outnumbered and out gunned. It is just too funny!"

Again the humans all burst into laughter and Megatron stated, "What are you talking about human? There are clearly more of us then them. And I am hoping you aren't talking about yourselves because you puny fleshbags don't stand a chance against us."

The humans just continued to laugh like they had heard the funniest joke in the world. Optimus could see that Megatron was getting extremely upset with these humans and Optimus knew that upsetting the Decepticons was not the smartest life move if you couldn't defend yourself.

BOOM!

Everyone jumped as Megatron shot of his arm cannon at the group of humans. The blast hit six of them. Lizzie, Nathan, Adam, Matt, Keven, and Flannery were all exterminated. The Autobots stared in shock at where the humans had been. They had just been taken out of this world for standing up to the Decepticons. The Decepticons looked like they were going to start laughing at any moment. Ultra Magnus figured that they were amused at the humans' fate who dared laugh at them.

Laughter was the last thing anyone expected to hear from the humans after the death of their friends. Yet to everybot's disbelief, the human Alice began to burst out in uncontrollable laughter. She was literally on the floor laughing like no other. Soon, the remaining humans joined her and the all started to laugh again.

Now everybot could see that Megatron was thoroughly furious with these humans. Prowl couldn't blame him though. They were laughing at him and his team but nobody seemed to know how they could be. First they were laughing because the Decepticons said that they outnumbered the Autobots and now they laughed for an unknown reason.

"WHY ARE YOU FLESHINGS STILL LAUGHING?" Megatron screamed at the humans.

Alice got herself to calm down and said, "You Decepticons are extremely outnumbered."

Megatron growled, presumably at the lack of a straight answer and again fired his shoulder canon at the humans. This time, the Autobots moved forward to attack but stopped in shock when they saw that the humans were not injured. They were actually still standing there, laughing themselves silly. The Autobots stood in shock as Megatron let off rapid fire blasts at the humans and each one just passed through them. Like the humans weren't real.

Ultra Magnus realized what the joke was a second before the humans disappeared. All of the other bots except Ultra Magnus, Arcee, and Ratchet were extremely confused at this. That was until the rest of the vehicles around the area transformed into what the Autobots knew as the Dragon Scouters. Balm looked at Megatron and stated, "This is why you are outnumbered."

The bots who were shocked before now realized that the humans from before were really just soligrams of the Dragon Scouters.

"Now, let's dance." Tana stated before the entire area erupted in chaos.

* * *

Megatron was shocked at the appearance of these new bots. When did the Autobots get so many new troops? As he blocked a blow thrown by the Guardian leader Hinge, Megatron also realized that these new bots had lime green optics, just like little Pandimala had. When the Guardian known as Chem got in a shot, Megatron knew that his troops didn't have much of a chance against this many Autobots. They had come ill prepared for this many forces. He then opened his comm. link and said, "Decepticons fall back. We can't take on these many troops at once."

"Lord Megatron," Pandemonium started.

"Yes Pandemonium?" Megatron asked.

"Malice has captured the medic femme. Should we bring her with us?" Pandemonium asked his Lord.

Megatron thought about that for a moment before answering, "Yes Pandemonium, tell your bondmate that she is to bring the medic with us. I have many questions that I believe that femme can answer."

"As you wish; Lord Megatron." Pandemonium answered before closing the communication.

As Megatron jumped, he transformed and made his way to leading the retreat. As he was flying, he was wondering about these new bots. They seemed to be a little different than most Autobots. Also, he realized that Ultra Magnus didn't order them to stop laughing. That could mean that either he didn't want them to or he knew that they wouldn't listen.

"Lord Megatron,"

Megatron shifted his attention to the mech flying next to him, Anarcum, and said, "Yes Anarcum?" This mech seemed to like to talk a lot.

"Why does that femme have a different insignia then the other Autobots?" Anarcum asked.

Megatron took a quick glance at the femme that Malice was holding and saw that Anarcum was correct. Instead of the normal Autobots symbol, this femme had a strange symbol that Megatron did not know. Before he had time to answer his follower, Anarcum shoved him off of his flight path and transformed. Megatron transformed and was about to yell at him when he saw a black and lime green blur run into Anarcum, sending both tumbling toward the ground.

Megatron was about to go and help his soldier when he saw that Pandemonium was engaged in battle with a white jet mech with Malice stopped from moving forward and his other troops were being held off from helping by a black and sky blue triple changer mech that looked like a clone of Blitzwing.

It took a moment, but Megatron then realized that these three were three of the six 'humans' that he had shot at first and had disappeared. That was why the other 'humans' weren't upset by the loss. He then snarled and started to fire on the triple changer blocking their path.

* * *

Pandimala was upset when this triple changer prevented her from hitting Megatron. But, she was now stuck fighting this unknown Decepticon without backup. She then studied the mech in front of her and realized that he was younger than her, but not by too much. He was just young enough for her to notice. Pandimala then blocked a sword attack with one of her swords and asked, "Who are you?"

The mech stared at her while they were in a deadlock and stated, "I am Anarcum and you will pay for trying to attack Lord Megatron."

Pandimala rolled her optics and stated, "You seem to be very loyal to Megatron. Why is that?"

Anarcum glared at her before saying, "The Autobots are corrupt and Megatron is fighting to stop the corruption and bring peace and stability to our race."

"But who gave him the authority to proclaim war on them and kill thousands of innocents?" Pandimala shot back at the mech. While she agreed that many Autobots in power were very corrupt and would bend and sometimes even break the rules to fit their own needs, she didn't like how the Decepticons just allowed the countless murders of the innocent ones be excused by a war against the corrupt. Also, she knew that the Decepticons did not fight fair. They would use any means necessary to bring down any and all that stand in their way.

"This war was not supposed to go on for this long. And we did not kill innocents; we only killed those that we knew were soldiers on the Autobot side."

"What a load of scrap! You Decepticons are responsible for multiple bombings and raids on undefended cities that resulted in the deaths of hundreds of carriers and their young creations and the sires that stayed home to watch over them instead of joining the blasted war!" Pandimala yelled before breaking off their stalemate and attacking full force.

Anarcum dodged her attacks and retaliated in full force. Pandimala was enraged and wasn't using her skills to battle this mech, and the searing pain of a blade going through her left shoulder was what it took to snap her back to her senses. What surprised her though was the yelp of pain that came from Anarcum when he stabbed her.

**Pandimala are you ok?** She heard Chaom's worried voice ask across their bond.

**Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going to have to see Joint after this.** Pandimala answered before shutting off their connection and turning back toward Anarcum.

Anarcum was holding his left arm and had a frantic worried look on his faceplate for a moment before it turned to confusion. He then attacked her and Pandimala defended herself. She continued to parry his blows until she saw an opening and took it. Her sword sliced across the mechs chest plate and the mech reeled back in shock. But, as the mech retreated, she felt something. The pain that coursed through her systems made her worry that her mate was hurt. She quickly contacted Chaom.

**Chaom what happened?** Pandimala yelled in worry. She was afraid that he had been injured by Megatron.

Instead of a pain filled yes, Chaom stated in confusion, **Pandimala, nothing has happened. Are you ok?**

**Yeah, just felt a sharp jolt of pain. Thought you got hurt.**

**No, I haven't got hurt yet. But I think we are going to have to retreat. I can't hold these bots off forever.**

**What about Stormfire and Balm?**

**Captured and I can't get to them. We are going to have to regroup and plan a rescue.**

Pandimala sighed and stated, **I hope they can last that long. Fall back to my position while I try and get rid of this 'Con in front of me.**

She then shut off their connection and went to fight Anarcum when she saw that he had already jumped up and flew out of there. As she watched him fly away, she wondered why she felt that pain.

* * *

**Pandimala: NO! The 'Cons have Balm and Stormfire!**

**Chaom: Authoress how could you do that?**

**Authoress: Well, I needed them captured for a reason.**

**Chaom: And that was...?**

**Authoress: You will find out next chapter.**

**Pandimala and Chaom: *growl***

* * *

**AN: Hey hope you all liked this chapter! Sorry that it is a little short but the next part will make up for that...I hope. Just to let you all in, a bot is going to be showing up next chapter that the Autobots and the original Scouters know. Well, please read and review, but no flames, and I will try and get another chapter up if Pandimala and Chaom don't kill me first. Until then though, ta ta for now!**


	24. Fear and Worry

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Authoress: Ok, so I am really excited for this chapter.**

**Pandimala: Why?**

**Authoress: Unexpected and expected guests.**

**Choam: What is that supposed to mean?**

**Authoress: You will find out soon.**

* * *

Ch. 23: Fear and Worry

Pain. Lots of pain. That was what Balm was feeling as she was feeling the breeze flow past her frame. Wait, a breeze? Balm onlined her optics and was shocked to see that she was in her bipedal form and floating through the air. She then glanced around and noticed that she was captured by the Decepticons. She had a quick bought of fear grow inside of her as she realized this. She couldn't be captured by the 'Cons. She wasn't capable of surviving the torture that she had heard they inflict on prisoners.

**Calm down Balm. I'm not going to allow them to touch you.**

Balm glanced around and saw that Stormfire was captured as well. He was being held by three of the 'Cons and he looked like he was injured. Balm was now panicking instead of calming down like her bondmate asked her. **What happened to you? Where are you hurt? And don't you give me that tough mech scrap about not being hurt or it is not that bad.**

**Balm please calm down. I got some hits to the helm, my right wing is too dented to fly well with, and my chest plate has been dented and is causing me twinges of pain ever they turn in certain directions.**

Balm again looked around and saw that they were flying over what looked like Lake Erie and it seemed that they were about to fly over an island. The island looked peculiar and something about it was not registering like it should. Something made it seem more than an island to Balm.

"Hmm, seems you have finally decided to wake up."

Balm glanced up and realized that the helicopter femme was talking to her. Balm glanced up at her and stated, "You aren't getting anything out of me femme."

The femme glanced down at Balm and stated, "Well, than it is a good thing that I will not be questioning you then. He will."

Balm glanced to whom the femme was motioning toward and felt twice as uneasy about her predicament as before. The black jet mech seemed to be one of all seriousness and no fun. His sharp red optics seemed to be staring at her no matter which angle she stared at him.

"But, I do have a small, personal question for you." The femme started.

Balm returned her gaze toward the femme and asked, "What question do you think I would have the answer to that relates to your personal existence?"

To Balm's surprise, the femme's entire demeanor went from calm and unreadable soldier to a femme who seemed to be extremely worried about something. "Where you born with green optics?"

Balm was surprised to hear that question come out of the femme's mouth. She didn't really know what to expect, but she was definitely not prepared for that question. Why would the femme want to know if her optics had always been green?

**Don't answer her Balm.**

**Why not Storm?**

**Because, she seems to know more about her question then she is letting on. Plus, we are about to make our escape. When I hit my pedes together really hard, get loose of the femme and fall. **Stormfire must have sensed Balm's nervousness because he then stated, **Trust me Balm; I will not let you get hurt.**

That was all Balm needed to hear. She glanced up at the femme and stated, "Sorry that is need to know basis only. And, if I am not mistaken, you do not need to know."

Again, Balm was surprised that the femme actually looked sad by that information. Something was definitely up with the helicopter femme and Balm wanted answers. This was not how the Decepticons that she had been taught about were supposed to act. They were supposed to be sparkless war machines that showed no outside emotion, yet here was a Decepticon femme who obviously knew Megatron showing so much emotion.

Stormfire hit his pedes together and the sound that followed surprised the femme enough so Balm could get free and then she started to fall toward the island. She turned so her back was facing the ground and saw that the Decepticons were not giving chase and that Stormfire was falling right above her. After a few seconds, Stormfire was falling next to her and Balm asked, "So, now what?"

Stormfire held her in his arms as they fell and stated, "Hold on tight."

Balm did and she got herself as close to him as possible before she felt a sharp jarring sensation before she saw the darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

When Balm woke up, she saw that she had landed safely on the island that they were falling toward. On thinking about Storm made her realize that she didn't see him. She now grew extremely worried and stood up. Or, she would of if it wasn't for the searing pain that she felt in her right leg. She glanced down and hissed when she saw that she had a wound that was leaking energon. Using her skills, Balm made a rough patch over her wound and then went to search for Stormfire.

She didn't have to look very hard though. Their decent had caused a path to be cleared on the island that told Balm where to walk. When she got to the point of impact, she gasped and ran toward the fallen form of her mate. Besides the wounds he told her about earlier, Balm could see that Stormfire had more wounds. Both of his wings were crushed by the fall and she would have to wait to repair those until they got back to base. He also had a large gash on his left side that he was leaking energon out of. She made sure that he didn't have any other note worth injuries before putting a field patch on his gash.

Once that was healed, Balm lifted his helm into her lap and took out her emergency stash of energon before slowly starting to give it to him. She would not normally give normal energon to an injured bot that was unconscious but Balm needed her mate online because she knew she wouldn't be able to carry him. A small groan that came from Stormfire told Balm that he was waking up so she stopped giving him the energon and smiled as his half visor and optic came online.

"Took you long enough to wake up Storm. Thought I was going to have to carry you home." Balm joked.

Stormfire smiled up at Balm and stated, "Sorry, I was having the most wonderful dream and I didn't want to wake up."

"And what did that dream just happen to be about?" Balm asked knowingly.

"Why, it was about my lovely bondmate." Stormfire answered with a smile. He then tried to sit up but winced in pain before asking, "I'm afraid to ask, but what is the damage?"

"Well, besides the injuries that I had to fix up that you told me about earlier, you got a large gash from the fall and.." Balm started to answer before tapering off. She didn't want to tell him the condition of his wings.

But of course, Stormfire wasn't going to let Balm off. "And what Balm?" Stormfire asked curiously.

Balm fidgeted a little before saying, "Well, both of your wings look like they have been through a can crusher and I can't fix them until we get back to base."

The two of them then went deathly silent as a powerful roar filled the air. Knowing that Stormfire was still too weak to fight, Balm stood in front of her mate and used her sensors to try and pick up which the sound was coming from. She didn't have to scan long though, before she could even start to compile the data and look around, the dinosaur-like bots came out of the bushes and landed in front of Balm.

"Balm, run." Stormfire stated while trying to get up to defend her.

Balm shook her helm and stated, "No way Storm. I'm not leaving you."

The two of them then stared in shock as the three bots transformed into bipedal modes. The one that had the alt. mode of a T-Rex stepped forward and stated, "Me Grimlock destroy intruders!"

It was then that Balm realized that these bots didn't have the sharpest processors in the galaxy so she figured she could talk them out of hurting Stormfire and herself. "So, your name is Grimlock. Grimlock is a very powerful name for such a powerful leader. Do you bots live alone on this island?"

The bots in front of her must have just realized that she was a femme because their whole stance changed from threatening to almost admiring. "Pretty light lady no want hurt Dinobots?"

Balm shook her helm emphatically and stated, "No, pretty light lady doesn't want to hurt Dinobots and neither does her white winged friend."

These 'Dinobots' then started to converse with themselves before Grimlock stated, "We Dinobots take pretty light lady and white winged bot to spider lady. Spider lady will know what to do with you."

The Dinobots then turned and Balm figured that they wanted her to follow so she helped Stormfire stand up and the two followed the strange Dinobots to an underground cave system. When they neared the end of the tunnel they were in, Grimlock said, "You pretty light lady and winged bot wait here till Grimlock asks spider lady if you here ok."

Balm nodded and stated, "Don't worry Grimlock, we won't move."

So, Grimlock then went out of the tunnel while the other two Dinobots stood with them. Thanks to the cave's sound bouncing system, Stormfire and Balm could hear everything being said.

"Spider lady, Dinobots found intruders and brought them here." Grimlock stated.

The unknown figure then stated in return, "Why thank you Grimlock. I was in need of more test experiments."

Balm hung her helm low as she heard the pedesteps approach the entrance. Stormfire tried to cheer her up but nothing was working. That was until, the figure stated, "Impossible! You are supposed to be offline!"

Balm lifted her helm and was surprised to see what she saw. The techno organic in front of her was a femme and she was about the same height as she was. The femme did have extra legs that were spider like and she even had a spider abdomen like addition. Her coloring was mainly purple with bits of black and gold decorating her chassis. The femme was staring at her in shock and Balm was staring back. That voice, even though she hadn't heard it in a while, was recognizable even through the frame changes. "Elita-1!"

* * *

Pandimala sighed as the two factions finished telling what had happened with each of their confrontations with the Decepticons. They were bickering back and forth at whose fault it was that they had gotten away. No, she took that back. Sentinel was saying how it was their fault and the Scouters were telling him to shove it.

"Well, if you bots had actually gotten back here sooner we could have trapped them by both land and air." Sentinel accused.

Blackbit held back a growl and retorted, "Yeah, and what would have happened if we hadn't been here and you few Autobots actually had to fight that larger group of 'Cons on your own? You were lucky that we were available to save your afts."

"Some help you were. Please note the number of Autobots that were taken compared to the number of you Scouters. I think that we few Autobots would have held our own."

"Let me draw your limited attention to the fact that if us Dragon Scouters had not been there to help, you would have been overrun and most of you if not all of you would now be prisoners instead of my friends." Chaom stated.

Before this could get out of hand, Pandimala stated, "If I could remind you all that we are allies and so that means that we are all responsible for tonight's failure."

The rest of the bots then went silent when they realized that Pandimala was right. They had all messed up and the Decepticons were able to use that to their advantage.

Before anything else could be said, Pandimala watched as a vehicle that looked very similar to Bumblebee drove up. Pandimala was surprised that the human police captain came out and walked over to her, Ultra Magnus, and Optimus. "Optimus, when were you planning on informing me that you had more bots coming?" The captain stated angrily.

Optimus looked worried and stated, "We are sorry Fanzone for not informing you about the Dragon Scouters here but we have been a little stressed out by recent events."

Now Fanzone looked confused, "Dragon Scouters? Who in the world are the…Oh." Fanzone then looked around and saw just how many bots carried the symbol that Pandimala had.

Pandimala nodded toward Fanzone and said, "Greetings Captain Fanzone, my name is Pandimala and I am the leader of the Dragon Scouters."

Ultra Magnus then stepped forward and asked, "If the bots that you were talking about were not the Scouters, than who are they?"

Fanzone let out a huff before saying, "We got the call from them. They say they are all members of your 'Autobot Council', whatever that is. They said that they should be arriving in about three minutes."

Pandimala groaned and stated, "I have to go through this crap already. Great, just great."

Chaom gave her a hug before saying, "Don't worry dear. As your SIC, I am going with you to verify this alliance."

Pandimala turned her attention back to Fanzone and asked, "Where did they say that they were landing?"

Ultra Magnus answered that by saying, "Our new station does have a docking bay for ships. They will be landing there."

Pandimala nodded before turning to her team and saying, "Chaom, Blackbit, Tana, and Switchblade; you four will be coming with me as representatives. The rest of you will go back to the Cavern and get some rest. You are all going to need it. We start the search for Balm and Stormfire in the morning."

They all nodded and soon all of the bots were off. Ultra Magnus, Sentinel, Optimus, Jazz, and Pandimala's group went to the Autobot station while the other Autobots went back to the warehouse and the Scouters went to the Cavern.

As Pandimala and Chaom drove the streets in their tank modes, Pandimala stated over their bond, **I am really nervous Chaom.**

**I know sweetspark, but remember that we will all be there with you.**

**Yes, but these are the same bots that banished me from Cybertron.**

**True, but if they hadn't, then you would have never met me and we would have never gotten together. **

**You are right my love, I guess they did do something positive.**

**Just remember that when they start talking to you. No matter what bad things they say about you, just remember that they brought us together.** He then sent a bought of affection through their bond and Pandimala returned it.

When they arrived at the station, the council's ship had already arrived and all of the bots transformed and walked inside. They all soon arrived at a room that had been set up for the council when they came if there was a need for them to convene.

Ultra Magnus turned to Pandimala and stated, "You bots wait outside while us Autobots tell the council about this meeting. I will send Jazz to come get you when it is time."

Pandimala nodded and said, "Very well, just remember that we are here as dignitaries and not as friends as soon as we walk through those doors."

Ultra Magnus nodded in understanding and took Sentinel, Optimus, and Jazz inside with him.

"Hey 'Mala, do you know who on the council didn't vote for you to leave?" Switchblade asked.

"Well, I know that Alpha Trion voted for me to stay but I never did learn who the second bot was." Pandimala answered.

"Pandimala, I hope that we will be able to keep ourselves composed for this." Blackbit started, "This is our first official meeting as a new faction and we have not had any experience in this position before."

Tana glanced at Blackbit and stated, "We will just have to wing it while trying to convince the council that we have done it before."

Before anything else could be said, Jazz came out and stated, "The council will see you bots now." He then went back into the room.

Pandimala sighed before turning to the others and saying, "This is it."

The five bots then walked through the door to meet faceplate to faceplate with the Autobot Council.

* * *

**Pandimala: NOOO!**

**Chaom: What's wrong dear?**

**Pandimala: I don't want to deal with the council!**

**Tana: Let's just hope that we can get this meeting done with. I want to look for Balm.**

**Blackbit: Yeah, she could be getting tortured at this moment and we are stuck here messing with politics!**

**Switchblade: Well, I can't wait to meet this 'council'. It should be a new experience.**

**Tana: 'New' Doesn't cut it.**

* * *

**AN: Ok, here is this chapter. Sorry for taking so long but I hope this chapter was worth it. Next chapter will have both Balm's scene and the meeting scene. Plus, Anarcum and his creators will be having a little 'talk' next chap. Hope you all liked. Please read and review. But no flames.**


	25. Politics

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Pandimala: Hey, we are back in business. **

**Chaom: Yep, and you get to talk to the council.**

**Pandimala: Don't remind me.**

* * *

Ch. 24: Politics

When Pandimala entered the council room, she was surprised to see that the set up was similar to the council room on Cybertron. Her group walked to the usual defendant area and stood at attention. As they waited for the council to start talking, Pandimala took the chance to take in the familiar face plates.

She recognized Alpha Trion and Botanica before she came to a couple of new members. One was a blue and black heavy truck mech and the other was a periwinkle car mech. Then, Pandimala had to hold back a shiver as her gaze settled on the red and brown car mech known as Dragstrip. She remembered how he was the one who called her a traitor. She quickly took her optics of him and on to four other bots she recognized who had voted against her.

There was the red motorcycle mech known as Ransack and the green car mech called Crumplezone. Then there was the brown jeep mech known as burnout and, finally, there was the green cameo sports car femme known as Setback.

Pandimala then had her gaze fall on the last three new members. Sitting next to, but as far away as possible, Setback was a light blue car femme. The last two were a blue heavy duty vehicle mech and a red sports car mech.

The look on the known council members' faceplates would be one that Pandimala would remember forever. Botanica and Alpha Trion looked glad that she was still alive but the other five looked a mix between outrage and surprise.

"Why is this traitor here?" Dragstrip almost shrieked.

Ultra Magnus stood from his seat and stated, "Members of the council, these bots before you are among the highest ranking members of the faction known as the Dragon Scouters."

"Why do they wish an audience with us?" Botanica questioned.

"They wish to form an alliance with the Autobot faction." Ultra Magnus answered.

"If we are going to discuss an alliance," Alpha Trion started, "we must have introductions."

Pandimala nodded and said, "Agreed."

"Since we Autobots are hosting this meeting, we will begin. I am Alpha Trion." Alpha Trion stated.

"I am called Botanica." Botanica stated with a nod toward the Scouters.

Dragstrip huffed before stating, "The name is Dragstrip."

"I'm Ransack." Ransack stated, boredom heavy on his voice.

"And I'm Crumplezone." Crumplezone proclaimed.

"I am Burnout." Burnout stated.

"I am Setback." Setback said.

The periwinkle car mech than stated, "I'm Backburner."

The blue and black truck mech then said, "I am Roadkill."

The blue swat truck, who Pandimala noticed had a patch over one of his optics, stated, "My name's Breakdown."

The light blue car femme then stated cordially, "I'm Chromia."

Finally, the red car mech stated, "The name's Knockout."

Pandimala nodded and stated, "The silver femme with black stars is Tana, member of the Guardians. The black mech next to her is Blackbit, member of the guardians. The gold helicopter mech is Switchblade, head of security and surveillance. The black and sky blue triple changer next to me is Chaom, SIC to the Dragon Scouters. Finally, I am Pandimala,"

"What are you? Messenger for the Dragon Scouters?" Dragstrip interrupted.

Pandimala narrowed her optics to glare at Dragstrip before she finished, "_Leader _of the Dragon Scouters."

That caused all of the bots on the council to betray a look of utter shock before composing themselves. Alpha Trion then stated, "Well, with this alliance, what are your terms?"

Chaom took this question and answered, "Us Dragon Scouters will join you in battle against the Decepticons. But we will not be under you jurisdictional control and we only take orders from other Scouters. If we make another ally, you must respect that alliance and we will do the same to your ally. If a crime is committed against a scouter by an Autobot, or an ally of the Autobots, they will be tried and punished by us and the same would go the other way around. We will need access to Cybertron so the banishment that you placed on the previous Autobots, or our future allies, will be revoked." He then paused before asking, "What do you Autobots wish for in return?"

The council deliberated for a few clicks before Alpha Trion stated, "We ask that you limit the number of Scouters on Cybertron, except for at times of fighting on Cybertron, to three at a time."

"I am sorry to interrupt Alpha Trion but many of the bots on our team are bonded and I would ask the Autobot council to increase the number to four." Pandimala interrupted.

The council talked again before Alpha Trion stated, "Very well, four Scouters at a time may be present on Cybertron. Also, we ask for an open book policy on intelligence. Whatever you find must be told to us as soon as you can." Alpha Trion stopped and let the terms of the alliance sink in.

"So, are we agreed?" Pandimala asked.

Alpha Trion turned to the council and asked, "Members of the council, would you please submit your vote on the kiosk in front of you."

The Dragon Scouters than a waited patiently for the council to finish voting. After about three minutes, the voting was done and a giant screen lit up. The words 'yes' and 'no' appeared on the screen and each vote registered. In the end, the 'yes' column outnumbered the 'no' column seven to five.

Alpha Trion then turned to the Scouters and stated, "The Autobots officially accept your terms."

Pandimala nodded and stated, "Then the Dragon Scouters officially accept your terms." Pandimala then walked up to Ultra Magnus and shook his servo.

"This session of the Autobot council is dismissed." Botanica stated.

All of the bots present than left the room and returned to the main hallway. Pandimala, Chaom, Tana, Blackbit, Switchblade, and Ultra Magnus were standing in a group when Alpha Trion, Botanica, Knockout, Breakdown, and Chromia came and joined them.

"So, how is Remcy holding up?" Alpha Trion asked of his former student.

Chaom answer that by saying smugly, "Remcy is holding up just fine, just fine indeed."

"Now, when you all mentioned that most of you are bonded, is Remcy one of those?"

Pandimala nodded and stated with a smile, "Yes, he is bonded to a wonderful seeker femme named Whirlwind."

Knockout then held out a servo to Pandimala before saying, "It is nice to meet you Pandimala. Alpha Trion and Botanica have told me so much about you."

Pandimala shook his servo and said, "It is nice to meet you too. Maybe you all can come by our secondary base before you leave."

Pandimala went to say more but Chaom interrupted and said, "I'm truly sorry for cutting this short but we were in the middle of a crisis before you all showed up."

"What happened?" Botanica asked in worry.

"Two of our troops were captured in a fight between our two factions and the Decepticons. We were mounting a search team when you all showed up. We knew that we needed this alliance so we had to hold off until we were done."

Alpha Trion then put his servo to his chin in a thinking way before saying, "I see. Since we are allies, I would like to offer the help of the council in your search for them."

"Alpha Trion, we couldn't,"

"Yes you can Chaom. I will come to your base to help you locate them along with any of the council members that wish to join me." Alpha Trion stated.

"I'll go with. We are allies after all." Botanica stated.

"Breakdown and I will too." Knockout stated with a determined look.

"So will I." Chromia stated confidently.

"I am coming as well Pandimala." Ultra Magnus stated since he knew that it was because of the Scouters helping the Autobots that Balm and Stormfire were captured.

Pandimala nodded and opened a comm. link connection with Zarron, who was on monitor duty, and said, "Hey Zarron, I need a teleport for eleven."

It took a minute before Zarron stated, "Pandimala, I will get you here ASAP. Something has happened."

Pandimala heard the confusion in his voice and asked, "What happened Zarron? Did you find them?"

"Well, it is hard to describe over the comm. link. I'll port you bots in now. Eleven right?"

"Yes eleven."

The link then went dead.

"What's wrong Pandimala?" Chromia asked.

Pandimala turned back to them all and said, "I don't know but I will find out soon. Everyone hold servos. We need to all be touching to port."

The group of eleven bots grasped servos. While they were waiting, all that Pandimala could think about was the mystery back at the Cavern. Did someone get injured? Are they O.K.? Those questions were turning through Pandimala's processor as the group was teleported.

* * *

"What happened Elita?" Balm asked.

Elita flinched and stated, "My name is Blackarachnia now Balm. And the story isn't very pretty."

Balm and Stormfire were sitting on a berth across from another berth where Balm's long lost friend was sitting. The bots that had discovered Balm and Stormfire, who Balm found out were called the Dinobots, were in a corner resting.

"You can tell me El…Blackarachnia. I am a medic after all. We have confidentiality."

Blackarachnia motioned toward Stormfire and asked, "But what about him?"

Balm let out a chuckle before stating, "Stormfire knows to keep his mouth closed."

Stormfire laughed and stated, "Yep, Balm would kick me off the berth if I ever even whispered about patient information to myself."

Blackarachnia then grew a confused look before asking, "What hold do you have on him Balm?"

Balm smiled and said, "Stormfire's my bondmate."

Blackarachnia seemed to calm down at that before she told them her story. After she was finished, balm asked, "So, you have been trying to turn yourself back to your former self as Elita-1. What would you do if you got changed back?"

Blackarachnia seemed to think about that before saying, "If you would have asked me that before I met with Optimus here on Earth, I would say I would leave the 'Cons and join you Scouters. But, since I did meet Optimus again, well I…"

"You love him so you would rejoin the Autobots to be with him. I completely understand. Balm stated.

Stormfire decided to add his two cents and said, "Yeah, I mean, if the eight of us who used to be neutrals had never met balm and her friends, we would be in the Autobot ranks right now and we would have never met Balm."

"Really?" Blackarachnia asked.

Stormfire nodded and said, "And boy am I glad that we did meet them. After meeting Sentinel I don't know how long I would have lasted before I would have strangled him."

Blackarachnia laughed at that and stated, "I know the feeling." She then turned to Balm and asked, "But why do you ask Balm?"

Balm smiled and said, "I know how to change you back."

Blackarachnia's optics went wide and she asked, "How? I've tried many ways and I haven't been able to figure out how."

Balm motioned to Blackarachnia's testing equipment and stated, "By the look of your equipment, you have gotten extremely close. To answer your question though, while I was training under Ratchet I took to studying medical records from during and even before the war. I remember this subject clearly because the file was filed under above top secret."

"Then how do you know it?" Blackarachnia asked.

It helps when one of my best friends is one of the best hackers in the universe. I got Remcy to crack the encryption protecting it and I made a copy and put it in my memory banks. It's a very simple process and the only tricky part is getting the right amount of energy, knowing how to concentrate it, and how much to release at a time."

"Why was this information hidden so deeply away?" Stormfire asked.

"I would be my bottom credit that the reason was because the Cybertronian misconstrued fear of organics. According to the same record as your cure, there actually used to be a regular traffic of organics that would travel to and from Cybertron." Balm stated.

"I wonder what changed." Blackarachnia asked.

Balm shrugged and stated, "Don't know. It wasn't there. But I'm not worried about that right now. What I want to know right now is your answer Blackarachnia. Do you want me to return you to Elita-1?"

Blackarachnia wasted no time in nodding her helm and stating, "Yes, I want you to return me to my former self." She then fun whispered, "And just between you and me, I can't wait to see Optimus' and Sentinel's reactions to me being back."

Balm nodded before opening up a comm. link connection to the Estia and asking, "Hello? Who is on monitor duty at the moment?"

"Balm!" Four voices yelled.

"Hey Scale, Foresight, Hindsight and Tune. Why are you four on monitor duty on the Estia? I thought that it was Tana and Blackbit's turn?" Balm asked.

"Where are you at Balm? We will come rescue you from the 'Cons as soon as you give us coordinates." Scale asked.

"Bots, Stormfire and I already escaped. I need a teleport for three to the ship. Now answer my question. Why aren't Tana and Blackbit on duty?"

"The Autobot council showed up and they went with Pandimala, Chaom, and Switchblade to represent us. Why do you need a port for three?" Hindsight asked.

"We ran into an old friend who needs our help. Port us in and don't tell anyone that you found us. We want our return to be quiet until we help this friend."

"Fine, teleport for three coming up." Foresight stated before shutting up the link.

Balm then gripped both Blackarachnia's and Stormfire's servos and waited for the port. A minute later, Balm felt the tingling feeling that came with a port and soon the cave they were in flashed before her optics. A second later, the three of them were standing on the platform on the Estia.

* * *

"Balm, why don't you want us to tell the others that you are alright?" Tune asked as soon as the three of them got off the platform.

Balm sighed and said, "First introductions. Blackarachnia, you already know Hindsight and Foresight. But, this is Hindsight's bondmate Tune and Foresight's bondmate Scale."

"We don't know this bot." Foresight stated.

"Yes you do. This is Blackarachnia, formerly and hopefully soon to be Elita-1." Balm stated.

The two mechs who knew her stared in shock and asked, "But she's a 'Con! How can she be Elita?"

Blackarachnia sighed at their disbelief and stated, "Yeah, it wasn't one of my most wise decisions."

By the look on the twins' faceplate, they now believed that this was indeed Elita. They turned toward Balm and asked, "What do you need?"

"I am going to need a stasis chamber prepped but take out the stasis capabilities and hook it up to the energy outlet source." Balm stated.

"We're on it Balm." Foresight stated. Then he and Hindsight went to get it ready.

Balm then turned to Scale and stated, "I need you two to man the communication area. I don't want any of the bots to know what is going on here until I am done. If they ask if you have heard from us, just say no."

"No problem Balm." Scale stated before the two of them went back to the monitor.

Balm then turned to Blackarachnia and Stormfire and said, "Follow me. I hope the twins are done by now." The two nodded and followed Balm to the med bay. As they were walking, Balm stated, "I'm surprised that Tune and Scale are here and doing work."

"Why?" Blackarachnia asked.

"Because they are still recovering from the injuries that they sustained before the 'Bots knew about us. Sentinel captured them both and stabbed Scale in the arm."

"I noticed the weld. It looks pretty new."

"Yeah, it was only a few days ago. And Tune got an overcharge to her systems after she got stabbed due to the bars on the cells dividing them. She was upset because they are twins and she felt her pain."

"Oh, I guess that Sentinel hasn't changed much." Blackarachnia stated.

"Unless you mean that he has gotten worse. How in the world did he make it to Prime?" Balm stated.

"I heard that he made deals with the council members that voted you off of Cybertron." Blackarachnia stated.

"Wouldn't surprise me. I have always suspected that Sentinel has been sabotaging 'Mala since he met her."

"He probably was." Blackarachnia stated.

All talking then ceased as they got to the med bay. Balm was relieved that the chamber was pretty much ready. All that she would have to do was control the flow of energy. The twins walked up to them and Hindsight said, "The chamber is all set up. I hope this works. Good luck." The two of them then left the room, probably to go back to their bondmates.

Balm then turned to Blackarachnia and stated, "Are you ready?"

Blackarachnia nodded and stated, "I have been waiting for stellar cycles to be back to my old self. I am as ready as ever."

Balm nodded and stated, "Ok then, get in the chamber and we can begin." Blackarachnia walked in and Balm went to close it. Before she shut it though, she stated, "This might be a little painful. If it becomes too much, there is a kill switch on the ceiling of the chamber. Place your servo on it and press on it and the process will stop immediately." Blackarachnia nodded and Balm shut the door.

Balm then went to the control panel and stated, "Starting the reverting process now." She then pulled on the lever and watched as the chamber began to glow with the power being put into it. After about two minutes, Balm heard a scream and she knew that it had come from Blackarachnia. Balm turned to Stormfire and yelled, for the machine was now making a loud whine noise, "Make sure she is ok!"

Stormfire nodded and ran to the front of the machine. He peered inside and yelled, "You ok in there?"

It took a minute but finally Blackarachnia's strained voice yelled, "Don't stop!"

Stormfire then went back over to Balm and said in a loud voice, "She says to keep going."

Balm nodded and allowed the power to continue flowing for the last of the ten minutes. During that entire time, Balm was tempted to turn it off due to Blackarachnia's screams. Once the ten minutes were up, Balm shut it off and ran to the chamber. She threw the door open and watched as the smoke from the excess power flowed out.

* * *

"It worked!" Balm heard Blackarachnia yell out in glee.

Blackarachnia stepped out of the chamber and saw that her old time roommate was back to her normal self. Balm smiled and said, "Welcome back to the good side Elita."

Elita smiled and said, "It is great to be back." As Elita went to examine herself, Balm noticed something different.

"Hey Elita, did you get you plating on the tip of your digits dyed?" Balm asked.

Elita shook her helm in confusion and said, "No, why?"

"They're purple."

Elita looked at her fingers and jumped when she saw that they were indeed purple. She glanced at Balm and asked, "Why are they purple?"

"They must be residual from your time as Blackarachnia. Can you still use your mod? You know, to copy other mods." Balm asked.

Elita answered by touching Balm and sighed in relief when a power saw replaced her servo. She then dissipated the saw and returned back to her normal servo.

"Well, did you have any abilities while you were Blackarachnia?" Stormfire asked.

Elita nodded and stated, "I could administer a poison to other bots that would slowly put their systems in stasis. Why?"

Balm now saw where her bondmate was going and said, "I think I know where he is getting. When the machine repaired you, it must have thought that you would need an extra mod and placed that poison in your fingertips so you could to administer it."

"But how?" Elita asked.

"I don't know." Stormfire stated. They all thought about that before Stormfire stated, "Scratch my arm."

"What?" Elita asked confused.

"Scratch me. If it goes into me, I hope that either you or my mate will have the antidote." Stormfire stated.

Elita hesitated before scratching Stormfire's arm with her nails. When he didn't fall over due to poison, he said, "Ok, so you can't activate them on accident. Now, I want you to scratch me again. But this time I want you to think about your poison going into me."

"Why?" Elita asked again.

"Because I think that your mod is like Zarron's. You have to think about using it for it to work." Stormfire answered.

Elita nodded and went to scratch him. She got close to his arm but pulled away at the last second and stated, "I can't do it."

Stormfire stared at her with an annoyed look and said, "I will never say this again but I want you to not think of me as Stormfire."

Now Elita and Balm were confused. "Who am I to think you of then?" Elita asked.

Stormfire flinched in disgust before stating, "Think that I am Sentinel."

Stormfire barely got the word Sentinel out before Elita scratched his arm. When Stormfire still didn't fall over, Balm stated, "Hmm, I guess we will figure it out later. Right Stormfire?"

When Stormfire didn't answer, Balm waved her servo in front of Stormfire and said, "Hello, Balm to Stormfire."

Elita put two and two together and said, "I think he is paralyzed."

Balm burst out into laughing and stated, "He would! Now, what antidote did you normally use?"

Elita searched her subspace and pulled out the shot before she stated, "Here it is. Do you think that it will work?"

Balm took the shot from Elita and said, "It should. Since this ability is based on your old poison ability as Blackarachnia." She then administered the shot and a few minutes later, Stormfire blinked his optics and said, "Yikes, I almost feel sorry for Sentinel."

The three of them laughed at that but they were soon interrupted by Scale coming in. Scale smiled and said, "Nice to see you Elita. I guess Balm is as good of a medic as we have always known. But that isn't the reason I came in here."

"Why did you come in here?" Balm asked.

"Zarron called and the mechs slipped to him about everything and now he wants us all back at the Cavern." Scale stated.

"I am going to have Tana shoot them when she gets back." Balm stated.

They all then went to the teleport and all seven of them got on. The teleport then activated and they were soon all at the second base.

* * *

"Where are we?" Elita asked.

"This is the Dragon Scouter secondary base. Also known as the Cavern." Stormfire answered.

"Yeah, and it is also where you two should have checked in right away."

The seven of them turned and watched as Zarron, Remcy, and their mates walked up to them. Balm stepped forward and said, "Well, we had to help Elita out."

Zarron and Remcy must have noticed Elita then because Remcy asked, "What are you doing on Earth Elita?"

Elita then told them her story and after she was done, Zarron stated, "It is nice that you are on the good side again. I would like to introduce you to mine and Remcy's bondmates." He then pulled beam forward and said, "This is my mate Beam and this is Remcy's mate Whirlwind."

They all shook servos and then they all jumped when the rest of the Scouters came into the room.

"What are you all doing in here?" Stormfire yelled.

"We have our ways of knowing that you and Balm were ok and we heard that you had brought a guest." Hinge stated.

Balm turned to the twins and gave them a look that promised payback later. The stories were then told and after they were done, the monitor blinked and Zarron answered it.

"Hey Zarron, I need a teleport for eleven." Pandimala stated.

Zarron glanced around at all the bots present before answering wit confusion in his voice, "Pandimala, I will get you here ASAP. Something has happened."

Pandimala must have heard the confusion in his voice because she asked, "What happened Zarron? Did you find them?"

Pandimala didn't know how right she was. But, instead of answering her directly, he said, "Well, it is hard to describe over the comm. link. I'll port you bots in now. Eleven right?"

It didn't take long for Pandimala to answer, "Yes eleven."

Zarron then turned off the link and said, "I think that 'Mala is bringing some of the council with her as well as everyone else. You ok Elita?"

Elita nodded and said, "Better to get this part done now."

Zarron nodded and activated the teleport. Everybot then turned to the platform and waited for the bots to arrive.

* * *

**Pandimala: That was the worst experience ever.**

**Chaom: No kidding. I now know what you were talking about with your hate of the council.**

**Tana: We have been trying you fresh bots that for how long. But of course, no one believed us.**

**Blackbit: I believed you.**

**Tana: You are not a fresh bot.**

* * *

**AN: Hey here is a new chapter. I hope you all liked this, cause I know I did. And the next chapter is going to be interesting. But, until then though please read and review. But no flames.**


	26. Suspicious

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Pandimala: So, what do you have up your sleeves now?**

**Authoress: *sings* How ba-a-a-ad can I be? **

**Chaom: Her way of saying she is not telling.**

**Authoress: *sings* I'm just doing what comes naturally.**

* * *

Ch. 25: Suspicious

As soon as the teleport got them to the Cavern, Pandimala glanced around and asked, "What the frag is wrong here?" Her gaze then fell on Balm and Stormfire and she asked in surprise, "How did you two get away from the 'Cons?"

Balm laughed and said, "Well, we got over and island and we fought our way out of their grasp and fell."

"I can see that. Stormfire's wings are totaled." Chaom stated.

"Yeah well, I haven't had time to fix them." Balm stated.

"Really? What took up your time so much that you haven't fixed your bondmates crushed wings?" Tana asked.

"Elita-1."

Ultra Magnus and all of the council members that were with stared at Balm in confusion and Ultra Magnus said, "You must be mistaken, Elita-1 went off line many stellar cycles ago."

Balm shook helm and said, "Not true. She was changed, when she went to that organic planet, into the techno organic Decepticon known as Blackarachnia. When we landed on that island, the bots known as the Dinobots brought us to Blackarachnia. She told us her story and Storm and I brought her back here. I then turned her back to her old self." Balm then turned her helm to the back of the room and said, "Come on up Elita. You can tell them what happened yourself."

The Autobots let out a gasp as Elita-1 stepped through the crowd and stood at attention in front of the council and Ultra Magnus. "What happened Elita?"

Elita then told her side of the story, especially the part where it was Sentinel who had wanted to go to the organic planet and Optimus had been against it. The council and Ultra Magnus listened to the whole story and when Elita was done, Ultra Magnus stated, "You would normally be punished for your part in going to the organic planet, but your time as a techno organic was punishment enough."

"What are your plans now Elita?" Alpha Trion asked.

Elita glanced back at Balm, who nodded, before turning to the Autobots and saying, "I wish to return to the Autobot side."

Ultra Magnus nodded and said, "Since I am responsible for accepting new recruits, I accept your reinstatement. And I see that you still have your symbol so that will save us some work."

Pandimala then stepped forward and asked, "When are you going to tell the other bots of your return?"

Elita shrugged her shoulders and Ultra Magnus stated, "I believe that it should be a surprise. I know how much your disappearance upset Optimus and I believe that he would appreciate the good surprise."

A thought then crossed Knockout's processor and he asked, "What team will she be a part of?"

Ultra Magnus shrugged her shoulders and said, "I have not thought about that."

Tana stepped forward and said, "If I may Ultra Magnus, I believe that it would be best if Elita would be a part of Optimus Prime's team."

"Why do you think that Tana?" Chromia asked, genuinely curious of what Tana's response was going to be.

"I think that because Elita is so close to Optimus that it would be easier to get her back into the ranks of the Autobots if she would join bots that she knows. Plus, I would also advise that we not have her subject to Sentinel's commands because that will cause, as the humans say, heads to roll."

The council members there nodded and looked at Ultra Magnus before Alpha Trion said, "Since this is all under your department Ultra Magnus, we will leave the decision up to you. Just so you know though, the five of us here agree with Tana."

Ultra Magnus thought about that for a minute before saying, "As do I. Elita-1, I hereby place you under the command of Optimus Prime, meaning that you would not have to take orders from Sentinel. Congratulations."

Everyone cheered and Elita-1 gave a small nod before saying, "Thank you all for giving me another chance."

Pandimala walked up to Elita and held out a servo before saying, "That's what friends are for Elita."

The two of them then shook servos and the visiting Autobots went around and conversed with everyone else. While everyone was talking, Alpha Trion looked around for his old student. He had seen him when he had come out of the teleport but had lost track of him after Elita had revealed herself. He was about to give up when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder.

"If you're looking for Remcy, follow me."

Alpha Trion turned and saw a purple seeker femme standing in front of him. He glanced up at her, since she was taller than he was, and asked, "How did you know that I was looking for Remcy?"

The femme laughed and answered, "Because he is the only one not in the room and you have been around to each of the other conversations without stopping to talk for long."

"Was I really that obvious?" Alpha Trion asked.

"Just a little. Now come on, I needed to see him anyway." The femme said before starting to walk down the hall.

* * *

Remcy stared at the security monitor with vigilance. Ever since he had failed to keep tabs on the news, when he had failed to find out immediately that the Autobots were on Earth, he had been at the monitors as much as possible. He would normally take double and even triple shifts. Whirlwind had joined him on as many as she could but she did have other duties that she needed to do.

When Balm and Stormfire had returned with Elita, he had been dragged away from the monitor to see what was going on. Once Elita had been revealed to the council though, he took the chance to use his invisibility mod to slip away unnoticed from the crowd.

Now, here he was, shifting through the many news articles and clips from Earth and Cybertron. He was so absorbed in shifting through the information, he failed to notice two bots walk in. That was until, one of them decided to talk.

"I am glad that you have learned how to make an exit."

Remcy literally jumped out of his seat at the voice and turned to before saying, "Alpha Trion! How did you know that I was in here?"

Alpha Trion motioned to the bot next to him and said, "This very helpful seeker femme told me where to find you."

Remcy smiled when he saw Whirlwind come out of the shadows. "Rem, you need to come and join the party. There are bots that wish to talk with you. You shouldn't be shutting yourself away in here at a time like this."

"But I need to catch up on all the news that I have missed. I shouldn't have slaked off and I now have to get all of the information." Remcy stated.

"Remcy, there is more than one way to gather information." Alpha Trion stated.

Remcy would have face plate palmed himself if he was alone. Alpha Trion was, of course, right. He should have remembered that there was more than one way to discover information. "You are right Alpha Trion. I guess I have really been slacking."

Whirlwind marched up to Remcy and whacked him in the back of the helm before saying, "Remcy, you aren't slacking. What you are is overworked and exhausted. You haven't had a good night recharge since we found out that the 'Bots were here on Earth."

Remcy rubbed the back of his helm and stated, "I guess you are right. But did you have to hit me so hard?"

Whirlwind nodded before stating, "It's the only way to get any information into that thick helm of yours."

Alpha Trion was now wondering who this femme was that she could have this much control over Remcy. "Excuse me for interrupting."

"No problem Alpha Trion. I have heard enough about you to know that you are a friend. And friends can interrupt most of the time." The femme stated casually.

Now Alpha Trion really wanted to know how close this femme and Remcy were. "I don't mean to be so blunt, but who are you and what is your relationship with Remcy?"

The femme let out a huge smile and held out her servo to him before saying, "The name is Whirlwind, strategist for the Dragon Scouters. My relationship with Remcy here is that I just so happen to be his bondmate."

Now it made sense. She was the bondmate that the other Scouters had mentioned earlier. Alpha Trion smiled at Whirlwind and held out shook her servo before saying, "It is a wonderful pleasure to meet you Whirlwind. You seem like a stable enough femme to keep Remcy's helm on straight."

"That is sometimes really difficult to accomplish." Whirlwind said with a smirk.

"HEY!" Remcy whined.

But, they must have been ignoring him because Alpha Trion said, "Don't I know that. He was my student for many stellar cycles. He would sometimes get so panicked about a deadline that he would run down the halls of Fortress Maximus screaming that if anyone got in his way, he would beat them into scrap." Whirlwind let out a laugh and Remcy let out a groan before Alpha Trion continued, "One time he said it to Ultra Magnus and the next thing that I know, I am having to convince Ultra Magnus to allow him out of the brig with a warning to watch who he said his line to."

"Oh, that is nothing. A few years after we were bonded, we were sitting in front of this very monitor. Pandimala walked in and asked for one of us to get both Chaom's and her morning energon. See, the two had a very late night because the construction of the Cavern had been behind schedule. Anyways, he goes to the dispenser and pours two cubes of energon before walking out. He was heading for their room when Stormfire stopped him and asked if he could have the cubes because Balm was feeling unwell that morning. So, Remcy gave him the cubes and went back to get two more. He then headed back to Pandimala's room. He was again stopped, this time by Zarron, who said that he was avoiding the dispenser because he had no idea which was the low grade and which was the high grade. Well, Remcy reluctantly handed the cubes over and went and got two more."

"Whirlwind, come on." Remcy whined.

Whirlwind pretended to not hear him and continued. "He was almost to Pandimala's room when a mech voice from behind him says 'Hey Remcy'. Remcy suddenly turned around and threw the energon on the bot before saying, 'Why can't you bots get your own fragging energon?'. Of course, the bot he happened to throw it on was Hinge. Next thing I know, I am walking down the hall and I find Remcy somehow welded to the ceiling by his aft. It took me half of the day to get him down. And once I got him down, Pandimala walked up and asked where her energon was."

Alpha Trion and Whirlwind both burst out into laughter at that and Remcy joined in, though he tried not to. After about three minutes of story-telling and laughing, Alpha Trion said, "Sorry that I don't have more time, but the council members wish to return to our ship for recharge."

Remcy smiled at his teacher before saying, "I understand. I need some recharge as well."

Whirlwind smiled and said, "It was nice meeting you Alpha Trion."

Alpha Trion nodded at Whirlwind before saying, "It was nice to meet you too." He then smirked before saying, "And we must get together sometime and tell more stories."

Remcy could see where this was going so he said, "Which we will hear then. It was nice seeing you sir."

Alpha Trion let out a small laugh and stated, "It was nice seeing you too Remcy."

The three of them then went to the teleport room and all of the Scouters waved goodbye to Ultra Magnus and the council. It had been decided that Elita would stay in a guest room until tomorrow. Tomorrow, they were going to reintroduce Elita to the other Autobots.

The bots staying waved the others goodbye and once they were gone, Pandimala turned to them all and said, "It has been an extremely long night for us all. I want everyone to get a nice recharge. It is going to be a busy day for everyone."

All of the other bots went off and Pandimala sat in front of the monitors. She knew that by sending every other bot to recharge, she had to now man the monitors. Arms wrapping themselves around her waist caused Pandimala to smile and lean back before saying, "And what are you doing up Chaom? I was pretty sure I gave an order for you to go and recharge."

Chaom chuckled and said, "But that order was redundant. I can't recharge with you next to me. And since you are staying here for, what I am guessing, the whole night, I am going to be staying up with you."

After all the years of being Chaom's bondmate, Pandimala knew that arguing with him was pointless. So, she sighed and said, "Fine, pull up a seat. It is going to be a long night."

Chaom pulled up a seat and scooted it as close as he could to Pandimala's before saying, "That's the best part though. That means I get to spend more time awake with you then."

The two of them then set off to working.

* * *

Like at the Dragon Scouter base, all were not in recharge on The Shadow. Inside one of the rooms, Anarcum paced around with a confused look on his faceplate. He was very deep in thought at the moment. When he had stabbed the triple changer femme in the shoulder, he had been shocked when he had felt a wave of pain course through the same shoulder. He had immediately contacted Betaxia to see if she was alright and when she had told him that she hadn't even been touched, he knew that something was going on.

"Are you going to pace like that all night Anarcum?" Betaxia asked.

Anarcum turned to her and asked, "What do you know about the different types of bonds?"

Betaxia thought about that for a bit before saying, "Well, there are spark bonds, what we are. Then there are creator creation bonds. And of course there are sibling bonds. I think that is it in a nut shell."

Anarcum then decided on something before saying, "I need to go and ask my creators something. I'll be back."

Betaxia shook her helm and stood up before saying, "I'm coming with you. I want to know what has been on your mind."

Anarcum nodded and led the way out of their room. They then walked down a few corridors before Anarcum stopped in front of his creators' door. He knocked on it and about a minute later, Pandemonium opened the door and asked, "What could bring you down here at this time Anarcum?"

Anarcum and Betaxia walked inside as soon as the door was shut, Anarcum turned to his creators and asked, "I have been thinking for quite a while,"

"Trust me, it has been a while." Betaxia interrupted.

"I was wondering if I have a sibling out there." Anarcum finished.

Anarcum noticed that as soon as he asked the question, both of his creators' optics narrowed ever so slightly. It was only a nano clicks reaction but Anarcum noticed. It didn't take much time after for Pandemonium to shake his helm firmly and say, "No, you are our only creation."

"What made you start thinking about siblings?" Malice asked curiously.

Anarcum knew he had to step carefully so he said, "It is just I hear all the time from Blitzwing about how close he is to his brothers and it just got me curious."

That answer seemed to please his creators and Pandemonium stated, "Sorry Anarcum, we only had you and we can't have any more. Have a nice recharge."

Anarcum opened the door and said, "Have a nice recharge creators." He then left, with Betaxia following, and headed back to their room. Once the door was shut, Anarcum turned to his bondmate and asked, "You saw it too, didn't you?"

Betaxia nodded and said, "We have been too well trained to not have seen it."

Anarcum nodded solemnly and said, "They were lying."

* * *

**Pandimala: Yeah, another all nighter that will be followed with heck from Sentinel.**

**Chaom: At least you are with me.**

**Pandimala: True, and I love you dear.**

* * *

**AN: And here is the next installment. Hope you all liked. I will try and get another chapter up soon but I can't promise when. Until then though, please read and review. But no flames.**


	27. Concerns and Questions

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Authoress: And we are slowly making our way to an important part of the story.**

**Zarron: What is it Authoress?**

**Authoress: You will just have to wait and find out.**

* * *

Ch. 26: Concerns and Questions

Morning came too early for the inhabitants of the Cavern. The previous night had been too long and nobody was ready for the day, especially Pandimala and Chaom. They had stayed up most of the night on monitor duty. They had actually ended up falling asleep in the chairs only a few hours before. Pandimala was the first to come out of recharge and she was shocked that they had fallen asleep. She was going to wake up Chaom when she hesitated. He deserved to have a few extra minutes of sleep.

About thirty seconds later, Chaom's optics came online and he sat up with a groan. "Ugh, we have to get better chairs for the bots that are on monitor duty. My back is offlining me."

Pandimala sat up and stretched before saying, "Come on. Let's go get our morning energon."

Chaom nodded and rose from his seat before following Pandimala to the rec room. When they got to the wreck room, Remcy, Whirlwind, Tana, Blackbit, Balm, Stormfire, Zarron, Beam, and Elita were already sitting in a group and talking about recent events. They both grabbed their energon before joining them at the table.

"Hey bots." Pandimala greeted as both Chaom and herself sat with them.

"Hey 'Mala, what's the plan for today?" Balm asked.

"Well, we have to introduce Elita here back to the other Autobots. After that, Ultra Magnus and I are going to coordinate some patrol groups. Each group will have a flyer and I will try to get most of the bondmates together. But I can't guarantee anything." Pandimala stated.

"That should be fun. I feel sorry for whoever gets into Sentinel's group." Zarron stated with a smirk. He hoped deep down that neither Beam nor himself would be stuck with the arrogant jerk.

"Well, some bots will have to. Our group makes up two thirds of our combined forces here on Earth and that means we will be spread out. We have already agreed that there will be a patrol group out per time slot. And I am saying in advance that there will be no complaining in public about your groups." Pandimala said, staring at Tana and Blackbit specifically.

"That's easy for you to say because you can avoid being with Sentinel." Stormfire stated pointed out.

Pandimala smirked and said, "Of course. We can't have a leader of one group ripping off the head of another group's troop."

Deciding to get off of the topic, Remcy asked, "So, when is this meeting supposed to be held?"

"As soon as we get Elita back to the Autobots." Pandimala answered like it should have been known.

"And when is that going to be?" Elita asked nervously.

"Whenever you are ready." Pandimala answered while putting a servo on Elita's shoulder.

Elita thought about that for a minute before sighing and saying, "Well, better get this over. I will be ready as soon as I finish my energon."

Pandimala nodded and said, "Ok, I will go and inform Ultra Magnus that we will be arriving in about twenty minutes." Pandimala then excused herself from the group and made her way to the communication area. Once she was there, she sat in the seat and started to call Ultra Magnus.

* * *

Ultra Magnus was surprised to be receiving a call from Pandimala. Since he was the only one on the Elite Guard ship at the time he sat down before answering the call. "Hello Pandimala, what is going through your mind today? Not going to throw another surprise at me are you?"

Pandimala laughed at that and joked, "No, that's for tomorrow." She then turned semi-serious and said, "Hey, but the reason I called was that I wanted to for warn you that we will be bringing Elita in around twenty minutes."

"Where are we going to be meeting?" Ultra Magnus asked. He wanted to make sure that they arrived at the right location. He didn't want any repeats of their first interactions.

"Where our groups first met each other without blowing each other's heads off." Pandimala stated, smiling at the end.

Ultra Magnus laughed at that and said, "Of course. That is our utmost concern. I don't think that Balm, Joint, and Ratchet would appreciate it if we all came back from this harmless meeting with missing limbs, holes, and burn marks."

Pandimala chuckled and said, "No, I don't think that they would. Who is coming from your side?"

"Everyone but the council members. We can't risk them just in case some fighting does break out. What about you?" Ultra Magnus answered and then asked.

"To make sure that your bots don't react violently, I am not going to bring an over powering number. It will be Blackbit, Tana, Zarron, Beam, Remcy, Whirlwind, Hinge, Ness, Chaom, and myself. Along with Elita of course." Pandimala responded.

"Affirmative 'Mala. We will be awaiting your arrival." Ultra Magnus stated.

"See you later Ultra Magnus." Pandimala stated with a smile on her face.

Ultra Magnus smiled and said, "See you in a bit, Pandimala."

Pandimala nodded before her side of the connection went dark. Ultra Magnus then stood and made his way off of his ship and toward the Autobot warehouse where Optimus' team was stationed. He transformed into his vehicle mode and made his way toward the warehouse. Once he arrived he transformed and walked inside. For some odd reason, it didn't surprise him to hear the sound of bickering. He silently wondered if Pandimala had to deal with all of this kind of slag.

"Optimus, you need to get your processor out of the past. Elita-1 is dead and there is nothing different!" Sentinel yelled.

Ultra Magnus was very surprised about the conversation, especially with the event that was going to be taking place that very day.

"Sentinel, both you and I know that is not true. Just because she is a Decepticon techno organic that calls herself Blackarachnia does not mean that a part of our Elita is still there." Optimus responded.

That surprised Ultra Magnus even more. Optimus and Sentinel already knew she was alive, somewhat, and Optimus still cared for her.

"That freak is not Elita-1!" Sentinel pretty much screeched.

Ultra Magnus knew that he had to step in, but he also knew that he could not let them know that he had been listening. So, he walked around really loudly in a couple of circles before walking into their rec room.

"Ultra Magnus, sir." Both Optimus and Sentinel saluted at the same time.

"At ease, bots." Ultra Magnus stated.

The two bots relaxed a little but Ultra Magnus could tell that they were still a little stiff. He knew that they were wondering just how much of the conversation he had heard. He was not going to get into that at the moment so he said, "Bots; get your respective teams together, including Sari Optimus, and have them report to the clearing where we first met the Dragon Scouters without trying to kill them the entire time."

The two bots nodded and Ultra Magnus left the room. He had a feeling that this meeting was going to be a very big headache. Luckily, he was not going to be around his bots because both he and Pandimala were going to be dividing their troops up into patrol groups. He couldn't wait. Especially since he was to return to Cybertron in a few days with the council. He did not want to leave Pandimala on her own, especially not with her now having to deal with Sentinel. But, he knew that there was no other choice. Cybertron needed its Magnus more than ever since Megatron was now back in the game and his followers would try and attack Cybertron.

* * *

The designated Dragon Scouters and Elita-1 were standing at the teleport system and ready to go. Pandimala glanced at Elita and noticed that she was very nervous. She made her way next to her and said, "It's ok to be nervous."

Elita looked at Pandimala and asked, "But how do you deal with it?"

Pandimala thought about that for a moment before saying, "Well, I remember the ones that I know will still appreciate me and treat me the same and I look forward to see them." Pandimala saw Elita's worried look and said, "Just think about seeing Optimus again. You even said that he appreciated the Elita in you when you were Blackarachnia and he didn't care how you looked. If you start to think of Major Big Chin, well, here, I will give you this upload at what happened when he tried to attack my bondmate and Tana and the Guardian twins stopped him."

Once she received the file, Elita burst out into laughter and Pandimala smiled. She was glad she could make her nervous friend laugh. Friend, not a word Pandimala thought she would ever use in the same sentence as Elita-1 as a compliment. If somebot would have told Pandimala back during her academy days that she would be good friends with Elita-the snob-1, she would have told them to have their processor checked. But here she was, cheering her up and making her not feel like crap.

"Teleport activating. Good luck bots." Boombox stated before activating the teleport and the group of bots disappeared.

When they arrived, all of the Autobots that Ultra Magnus had previously mentioned were standing there waiting. They had no idea that Elita was with the Scouters because the Scouters had arrived so they were in a semi-circle and Elita was behind Chaom and Pandimala. Pandimala was in no way surprised that Sentinel was upset at being dragged out here to see them. He was trying to be discreet but she could see that he was glaring at her.

"Good day Autobots." Pandimala stated cordially.

Ultra Magnus gave a small nod of his toward her and said, "Good day to you as well, Dragon Scouters. May I inquire as to the reason you have called for this meeting?"

Pandimala smiled on the inside as Ultra Magnus stated this. He was playing along perfectly. The 'Bots would definitely be surprised by Elita.

"When we located Balm and Stormfire, we found a bot that I know some of you know well. The bot is an Autobot and they wish to join you again, but under Optimus' team." Chaom stated.

"Well, they are probably a reject if Optimus is getting them." Sentinel stated.

Pandimala glared at him and heard Elita laughing behind her. She knew that Elita was watching that video, but making sure that she didn't give herself away.

"Well Sentinel, the bot is here. And I must say that they are certainly not a reject." Whirlwind stated with a knowing look that also held a bit of anger.

"Who is it? Have we met them before?" Bumblebee asked curiously.

"Well in a way, yes, you have met them." Zarron said cryptically. He had just noticed that the yellow bot would make an excellent scout with the right training. He would have to ask Pandimala if she could somehow have him and the young bot on the same team.

"What are supposed to mean by that?" Optimus asked, even more confused looking now than when they had started talking.

Blackbit answered by simply saying, "You will find out soon."

Pandimala, the attention off of her, whispered, "You ready?"

"Yeah, and thanks in advance for the advice and the video. Oh, and for helping me as well." Elita stated.

Pandimala nodded lightly and said, "Elita, believe it or not, you and I are friends and friends look out for each other. You were in need of help and my team was only too glad to help."

"Hey! Stop whispering over there and let the new bot come out so we can stop wasting our time!" Sentinel yelled, interrupting them.

"Good luck Elita." Pandimala whispered.

"Thanks, I will need all the luck that I can get." Elita responded.

Pandimala let a cocky smirk grow on her faceplates before saying, "Autobots allow me to introduce, and reintroduce," She then stepped aside and said, "Elita-1!"

* * *

Anarcum walked down the halls of the Decepticon warship with his mate Betaxia walking right next to him. He had been upset when his creators had lied to him the night before. It had upset him greatly. All of his existence, his creators had been honest with him on whatever subject he had a question on. But the previous solar cycle had been the first time that they had hidden something from him. Now he was on a mission to find out. And there was only one bot that should know the truth.

Anarcum and Betaxia stopped their walk in front of the med bay doors and went inside. Razor turned in surprise to see them. Anarcum was guessing that he had definitely not been expecting any visitors. Razor smiled at them and said, "What can I help you two with?"

Anarcum decided to get straight to the point and so he asked, "Do I have an older sibling Razor?"

Razor sputtered a little before saying, "Yes of course you have a sibling…" He then tapered off before stumbling on his words a little and saying, "Well, you did anyways. The poor sparkling went offline as soon as it was put in its shell. This was back near the end of the war on Cybertron and your creators were so excited to have the little sparkling. Your creators were devastated by the loss. They decided to cope with it by forgetting they ever had a sparkling until you came around. But don't tell them that I told you." He finished with a scared look in his optics.

Anarcum nodded and said, "Thank you for your time Razor. We will let you work now." The two of them then left the med bay.

Once they were back in their room, Betaxia commented, "There is something really strange going on."

Anarcum nodded and said, "I know, first it was my creators that lied to me and then it was Razor. There is something about the subject of me having a sibling that they are afraid of me finding out. But what could it be?"

Betaxia shrugged her shoulders and said, "You've got me dear. There is something that bothered me though."

Anarcum stared at his mate with curiosity before asking, "What's the problem?"

"It might be nothing, but I wonder why Razor didn't mention the gender of the sparkling. By the time it would be ready the creators would have been told if it was a mech or a femme so they could build the proper shell." Betaxia answered.

Now it was Anarcum's turn to think. Betaxia was right. Razor had never mentioned the gender of the sparkling, and he would have known. The more he thought about it, the more he knew that there was only one option left for him. He would go to the start of his confusion and get some answers.

"What are you planning darling?" Betaxia asked her mate.

Anarcum returned his attention to Betaxia before saying, "I am going to go to the Cybertronian that started my confusion." He then paused before saying, "I am going to speak to the black and lime green triple changer femme."

* * *

**Authoress: Hmm, wonder where this is going?**

**Choam: You mean you aren't controling this thing?**

**Authoress: I am, just loosely so new ideas can come into play.**

**Blackbit: You are sadistic, mean, and scary.**

**Tana: But luckily your face does not curdle dairy.**

* * *

**AN: Hope you all liked. Wonder what is going to happen next? It will be very exciting though. Well, I have to go now, please read and review. But no flames.**


	28. Clearing the Mind

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Authoress: I am so excited!**

**Chaom: Why?**

**Authoress: *heartbroken* You all forgot?**

**Chaom: Forgot what?**

**Authoress: YOU DID! *runs out of room in tears***

**Pandimala: *walks in* If you ruin it. I'll kick you off the berth.**

**Chaom: But she hates me right now.**

**Pandimala: Don't worry, she will change her mind after this chapter is done.**

* * *

Ch. 27: Clearing the Mind

Pandimala was relishing in the shocked look of most of the Autobots, except Ultra Magnus' and Elita-1's, faceplates. Optimus' team, Jazz, and Blurr looked shocked that the femme known as Elita-1, who they had been told had gone offline, was online and looking good. Sentinel and Optimus looked like they had, as the humans say, seen a ghost. Pandimala knew that the two mechs knew that Elita used to be Blackarachnia. Optimus looked joyfully shocked, like he was excited that Elita was coming back. Sentinel, not so much. He looked like he was dreading what he had said to Elita when she was Blackarachnia and denying her existence as well as what was to come.

"Elita! How are you not a techno organic freak?" Sentinel rudely asked in shock.

"Well," Elita started with a glare at Sentinel, "I am back to me thanks to Balm and Stormfire. They found me on Dinobot Island and Balm told me that she could heal me."

"How?" Ratchet asked in curiosity while glancing at said past student of his.

"Well, Balm did some, well, not so legal studying and found an old way to make a techno organic a Cybertronian again." Elita answered, though still glaring at Sentinel. She could hear the fake compassion in his voice and knew that he was trying to make her believe that he cared. She wondered how she could have been so stupid to fall for it in the past before her incident. Looking back now, she realized that if she hadn't been turned into Blackarachnia, she would still be her ignorant past self.

As Elita walked toward the Autobots, Ultra Magnus stated, "Pandimala and I have discussed this situation thoroughly and have decided that the best course of action would be to have Elita-1join Optimus Prime's team and he is the only Prime allowed to give her orders. She of course will still be answerable to the council as well as myself."

Pandimala had an inner celebration at the look of utter dismay that crossed Sentinel's faceplate at that order. She knew that he thought that Elita would be put at the bottom of the rankings and he would be able to boss her around. She thought back to the time when she was denied her rank of Prime because of Sentinel's snooping and she felt like she was finally getting a small amount of retribution.

"I believe that this gathering is adjourned." Ultra Magnus stated before ordering, "Autobots, return to the warehouse. You can explore the city and go to the new station but under no circumstances are you to come to the Elite guard ship until I tell you?"

"Why?" Sentinel asked, upset that he was being left out of something.

"It is because Pandimala and I are going to be discussing patrol groups and shifts. Since the Decepticons are still here, we need to keep a constant optic open for any signs of trouble. We have agreed that the two factions will be working together so the patrol groups will be a mix of both teams." Ultra Magnus answered with a harsh tone directed toward Sentinel.

The Autobots then left and Pandimala turned to the Dragon Scouters with her before saying, "You bots can go anywhere you wish." She then looked at Tana and said, "If you bots decide you want to go to the car wash that Tana told us about, invite the other Autobots, even the council members, to go along. But don't come to the Elite Guard ship."

The Scouter there nodded and called in a teleport before they disappeared. Pandimala then turned to Ultra Magnus and said, "Well, we had better head back to your ship. This is going to take a while."

Ultra Magnus nodded and the two went to the Elite Guard ship.

* * *

When the Scouters who were at the meeting arrived at the Cavern, the other Scouters gathered around them. They asked how the meeting went and the ones who went told them everything. Many laughs and jokes later, Boombox asked, "So, what are you all doing?"

"I'm going to my car wash." Tana said.

Most of the other Scouters declined and went off. The only ones remaining were Tana, Blackbit, Chaom, and Hinge.

"So, we need to call the Autobots and ask who wants to come with." Tana stated before using the terminal in the teleport room to contact the Autobot warehouse. She was glad when Optimus and Elita answered.

"Hey Tana, why are you calling?" Elita asked. Tana could tell that Elita had gotten her Earth vehicle form.

"Just wanted to ask if any of you 'Bots wanted to come to this car wash we like to go to. We would cover the charges of course." Tana answered.

"I think it would be ok." Optimus answered.

"I would like to as well. It will give me a chance to try my new vehicle form a whirl." Elita responded.

Optimus then moved off the screen. While he was gone, Elita asked, "So, who is all coming so far?"

"So far it is me, Blackbit, Chaom, and Hinge. After you bots, we will be asking the council." Tana responded.

Before anything else could be said, Optimus returned to the screen. "Besides us two, there will be Jazz, Prowl, Arcee, and Ratchet."

Tana nodded and said, "Ok, meet us outside the station. Until then though,"

She then hung up before calling the station's frequency. After a minute of waiting, Alpha Trion answered, "Hello Tana. What is the reason behind this call?"

"I was wondering if any of the council members wished to join us to go to this car was I know."

Alpha Trion nodded before saying, "Most of us council members have plans for the day already, including myself, but if you will allow me a moment, I will go ask the ones who do not have plans."

Tana nodded and Alpha Trion left the screen. As they waited, Blackbit said, "Can't they ever just be ready?"

Tana laughed and shook her helm. Alpha Trion then returned to the screen and said, "Well, the only ones that can come are Chromia, Breakdown, and Knockout. Where do you wish for them to meet you?"

"In front of that station of yours. The other Autobots who are going will be waiting." Tana said.

Alpha Trion nodded before he said, "They will be waiting." The connection then went dark.

Tana then turned to Blackbit and said, "It's a good thing we told the school about us. Otherwise it would be weird for a tank like Chaom to show up."

When Tana had informed the entire team about her experience at the car wash, they had all wanted to get one. They proposed the idea, of telling the school about them so the bots that had jet and tank modes could enjoy it as well, to Pandimala and Chaom and, after much debate, Pandimala had agreed. So, Pandimala had approached the principal, faculty, and school board and asked them to have a car wash each week for a fundraiser and when the Scouters would come, they would donate twenty dollars per bot per wash. Since that would total five hundred dollars after one session with all of the bots, they all agreed and now the school was one of the most profitable. That meant that more students were now attending and that meant more dis to wash their chassis. All in all, it was a win-win situation.

The group of Scouters then used the teleport and ended up in front of the station. Waiting for them were the group of eight Autobots. When the Scouters walked up to them, Tana stated, "you bots are in for a real treat. This car wash is the best."

"I hope it is. I'm risking my finish to try this." Knockout stated.

"So, where is this amazing car wash?" Chromia asked.

"Texas." Chaom answered.

"How are we supposed to get to Texas in decent time?" Optimus asked.

"The same way we got here; the teleport." Blackbit answered, wondering how they could have forgotten about the transportation device. All of the Autobots had looks of dawning appear on their faceplates.

Chaom shook his helm before saying, "Ok, everybot grab a servo." They all did and Chaom opened a comm. link and asked, "Teleport for twelve to Texas please."

It took a minute before he heard Stormfire say, "Teleport activating. Have fun"

The group of twelve then disappeared.

When they arrived in Texas, they all transformed into their vehicle modes and followed the Scouters to the small town that Tana had first discovered the car wash.

"So, what kind of car wash is this?" Jazz asked.

"It is where the humans wash us by hand. It is very relaxing." Hinge answered.

"Like I said before, I hope they do not ruin my paintjob." Knockout stated.

"Don't worry. They are very careful of paintjobs. They also do a wonderful job on windows." Tana stated, sounding like an infomercial.

The group of bots then arrived at a parking lot on the far side of town that was the size of ten football fields in area, paid for with the money from the Scouters, and transformed. Tana smiled as she saw the supervisor, the kid she had first talked to when she got her first wash, and said, "hey kid, how have you been?"

The kid, whose name was Lance, walked up to her and said, "I've been fine, though I'm upset that you haven't been by in a while. You are starting to make me think you're cheating on me."

Tana smiled at their running joke before kissing Blackbit on the faceplate and saying, "Me cheat on you? Never!" Lance and Tana laughed at that before she said, "But I am here for business. These six bots are Autobots. We told them about your car wash and they had to come and try it out for themselves."

Lance nodded before asking, "So, what do we have?"

"Well, we have five car bots whose names are Knockout, Hinge, Arcee, Jazz, and Elita-1. Then we have three trucks/SUV which include me, Blackbit, and Breakdown here. Also, we have one motorcycle whose name is Prowl. After that we have a fire truck and ambulance whose names are Optimus Prime and Ratchet respectfully. Finally we have one tank whose name is Chaom." Tana answered as she introduced each one.

Lance again nodded and turned to the large group of one hundred students and said, "Ok, you heard the femme. After these bots return to vehicle mode, get into your groups and start washing. But remember to be gentle because they will get upset if you ruin their finish."

Tana then nodded at the group of bots and all of them, including herself, transformed into vehicle mode and relaxed. About three hours later, the wash was complete so Tana activated her soliform and gave Lance the money owed which added up to two hundred and forty dollars.

Once they were paid, the Cybertronians drove back to the place where they had ported to and transformed.

That was the best wash I have ever had. They didn't even mess up my finish." Knockout commented.

"Well, we are glad you all enjoyed it. We will take you back to the station now." Chaom stated.

They all then held servos as the teleport activated. Once they got the Autobots back, Chaom called in for a pick up and the rest of the Scouters returned to their base.

* * *

When Pandimala arrived at the Elite Guard ship with Ultra Magnus, she followed him to a conference room that had a blank time table up on a monitor. The two leaders sat in chairs in front of said monitor and faced each other.

"I believe that we should figure out how many groups we will have before we set up the time table so we know how to divide up the times." Ultra Magnus suggested.

Pandimala nodded and said, "Agreed. Now, how many bots will be here permanently?"

"Well, we will have three here permanently. Am I correct to assume that all of the Dragon Scouters will be staying here on earth unless they are needed temporarily on Cybertron?" Ultra Magnus assumed.

Again, Pandimala nodded. "Yes for the teams, I suggest we have at least one flyer per patrol. That way we can have aerial surveillance."

"Yes and we should have at least one Autobot, Ms. Sumdac included, on each patrol. That way we both have representation."

"Ye, but I wish to not be placed on the same patrol as Sentinel Prime. I do not believe it would be looked on lightly if the leader of the Dragon Scouters ripped an Autobots helm off." Pandimala stated.

Ultra Magnus chuckled at that and said, "Yes, I do not think that would be very wise. How many fliers do you have?"

"Including myself, we currently have six fliers."

"Ok, so we will have that many groups. Now what about the times?"

"Well, they will patrol once a solar cycle for four cycles." Pandimala responded. She then sat there and waited as Ultra Magnus put the information about the fliers and times into the chart.

Once he was finished, he turned back to her and said, "The easy part's finished. Now we have to split everybot up into teams."

"Yes and I have had one request beside my own."

"What is it?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Zarron has requested to be on the same team as Bumblebee. He sees great scout traits in the yellow bot and would like to work with him while on patrol. Would that be acceptable?" Pandimala asked.

"Yes it would. Zarron is the best scout trainer out here and young Bumblebee can learn a lot from him."

"Should we just randomly list the others?" Pandimala asked.

Ultra Magnus nodded and the two spent hours arranging the list. Dusk had arrived by the time the list was finalized but it was worth it. Patrol one was made up of Pandimala, Breaker, Sari, Bumblebee, Zarron, and Rev and they would patrol from midnight to four a.m.

Patrol two was made up of Chaom, Sentinel, Blackbit, Chem, Joint, and Blurr and they patrolled from four a.m. to eight a.m.

Patrol three was made up of Switchblade, Prowl, Jazz, Scale, Boombox, and Blockade and they patrolled from eight a.m. to noon.

Patrol four was made of Stormfire, Anvil, Optimus, Hindsight, Elita-1, and Tune and they patrolled from noon to four p.m.

Patrol five was made up of Turboboost, Bulkhead, Foresight, Beam, Hinge, and Ness and they patrolled from four p.m. to eight p.m.

Patrol six and the final patrol group was made up of Whirlwind, Ratchet, Remcy, Arcee, Balm, and Tana and they patrolled from eight p.m. to midnight.

Pandimala was proud of the work that they had done and stood before saying, "Well, that was certainly fun. I am going to miss you when you have to go back."

Ultra Magnus stood, smiled, and nodded before saying, "I am going to miss you too Pandimala. But at least this time I know that you are online."

Pandimala couldn't help but give the mech that had saved her so long ago a giant hug before saying, "As the humans say, goodnight Ultra Magnus."

Ultra Magnus hugged her back and said, "Good night Pandimala."

The two then separated and Pandimala made her way off of the ship. Instead of calling for a teleport right away, she decided to walk through the woods to relax a bit before going back to base. As she walked through the woods, she couldn't help but think back to the fight she had fought with the Decepticon named Anarcum. Why had she felt that pain? Whose pain was she feeling?

She thought about those questions as she walked. After a few minutes, she ended up by a small lake and decided to have a rest. She sat down by the lake and tossed a stone into the calm water, causing it to ripple. She stared at the ripples and started to remember her time as a sparkling. It was not her favorite time of her life but she allowed the memories to come out.

There was the time that she learned how to walk as she walked toward her carrier with her sire behind her ready to catch her if she fell. Then she saw the time when she had spoken her first word, which happened to be 'sire'. Both of her creators had smiled at that and had congratulated her.

As she looked back on these memories Pandimala realized something; the only thing that her creators did wrong, in her view, was being Decepticons. They were loving creators.

She sighed as this information welled up inside her and she stood up. She was about to turn to continue walking when she felt a sharp point touching her back and froze.

"Move and you are slagged." A feminine voice stated from behind her.

"Why?" Pandimala asked cautiously. She didn't want to get hurt for no reason. Her question was answered by a familiar voice.

"We need to talk femme." Anarcum stated.

* * *

**Authoress: DUN Dun dun...Oh what's the point...my OCs forgot what today was.**

**All OCs from all realms: *Jump out* HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY AUTHORESS!**

**Authoress: *shocked* Oh thank you bots and Vals and everyone else! I love you all!**

**Chaom: Am I forgiven for 'forgetting' your birthday?**

**Authoress: *nods* Yes Chaom, you are forgiven.**

* * *

**AN: I thought I would leave you off somewhere suspenseful on my B-day. Hope you all liked. If you could, please read and review. BUT NO FLAMES!**


	29. Nothing like Family

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Authoress: Only a little more than a month left.**

**Chaom: Until what?**

**Pandimala: Yeah, until what?**

**Authoress: I am not saying! *runs out of the room***

* * *

Ch. 28: Nothing like Family

Pandimala slowly raised her servos in a surrender gesture and calmly asked, "May I turn around please? It is not very comfortable to talk in the opposite direction of who I am talking to."

It was silent for a minute before Anarcum stated, "Fine but if you try anything, Betaxia will not hesitate to run you through."

"Deal." Pandimala agreed. She then slowly turned and faced the mech that was Anarcum and the red femme with black racing stripes she assumed was Betaxia. "What do you want to talk about?" Pandimala asked. She had been thinking about this 'Con for quite a while now. Something seemed strangely familiar about him but that was impossible. Pandimala had never seen the mech before.

"The fight we had." Anarcum stated.

"What about it?" Pandimala asked, her confusion growing.

"How did you make me feel your pain?" Anarcum demanded.

"What are you talking about? You are the one that made me feel your pain." Pandimala stated. After some thinking, she had realized that she had felt Anarcum's pain during that first fight.

"Wait. You both felt each other's pain? Frag this is getting so confusing!" Betaxia put in.

Pandimala then started to think of an idea, a crazy one that would hurt, but one nevertheless, "Anarcum have your bondmate cut me with that sword of hers."

"Why? Do you want to get hurt?" Anarcum asked, confusion heavy in his voice.

No, she did not want to get hurt but it was the only way to make sure what they were claiming was true. "No, I don't want to get hurt. I want to see if what we are both claiming is real before we move on." Pandimala reasoned.

Anarcum seemed to think for a minute before nodding his helm toward Betaxia. Betaxia nodded back to him and put her sword against Pandimala's arm before slicing in. Pandimala winced at the pain but knew it was worth it when she heard Anarcum gasp and grab his arm. That confirmed it.

As soon as Anarcum had gasped, Betaxia had quickly removed her sword and ran up to him before asking, "Are you ok?" Anarcum nodded in response.

When Betaxia had run to Anarcum, Pandimala's wings had twitched and she had to resist the urge to fly out of there. She wanted to know why these strange occurrences were happening. "Ok, so we know that we definitely have some sort of connection. Maybe if,"

Pandimala started but Anarcum interrupted her by asking, "Who are your creators?"

Pandimala was shocked by the sudden question. "Why do you need to know?" Pandimala asked suspiciously.

"Just answer the question!" Anarcum demanded.

Pandimala could hear the desperation in Anarcum's voice and knew that this was very important to him. Figuring that it couldn't harm her to say, she obliged him with the answer. "My sire is a Decepticon known as Pandemonium and my carrier is a Decepticon named Malice."

At the mention of her creators' names, Betaxia and Anarcum stared at each other in shock. That was before Anarcum started to pace around while saying, "Now it makes sense. That was the reason why I felt your pain. Also explains why they didn't want me to know. They probably thought I would change sides if I knew."

Now, there were precious few times in her existence that Pandimala had ever been totally oblivious to what was going on. This was one of those rare moments. "Will you tell me how you knowing who my creators are is of any way, shape, or form relevant to our predicament!" Pandimala demanded.

Anarcum went silent before turning back to Pandimala and saying, "It's relevant because they are my sire and carrier too. You are my sister."

* * *

Chaom was starting to get worried. It had been dark for two hours now and he had not heard anything from Pandimala. He would have already called her except for the fact that she had said that she was not supposed to be disturbed.

"Chaom, stop pacing already! Pandimala's fine. Probably trying to decide who won't rip Sentinel's helm off on sight." Blackbit, who was in the room with Balm and Chaom, reasoned.

Chaom sighed but said, "I know but she usually checks in if she is going to be out late."

"Chaom, I've known Pandimala for a long time and she would call if she needed backup." Balm said.

Chaom was about to say something when the monitor behind Blackbit made a nose that said a call was coming through. Blackbit had to dive out of the way as Chaom charged to said monitor. Chaom then calmed himself down before answering.

"Ah, hello Chaom. Is Pandimala able to talk right now?"

Chaom's spark froze as Ultra Magnus asked that simple question. He wanted to make absolutely sure his fears were real so he asked, "What do you mean? She's with you. Isn't she?"

Ultra Magnus had a worried look in his optics as he answered, "No, she left here about two hours ago. She said she was heading back right away. Have you bots tired her comm. link?"

"No, we thought she was still talking with you and, "

Chaom started but was interrupted by Balm who said, "Just tried. She's not answering. I'm worried."

"I'll gather the other Autobots to form search parties." Ultra Magnus stated.

Blackbit shook his helm before stating, "I would advise against that Ultra Magnus. She could have simply walked around to think and fell into recharge. If she is in trouble though, a large search party like that will only tip whoever is giving her trouble that we are coming."

"At least teleport me to your base so I can help." Ultra Magnus stated in exasperation.

Chaom nodded and motioned for Balm to activate the teleport. She did and a few seconds later, ultra Magnus appeared in their base.

"Which way did she leave after she left your ship?" Balm asked.

"She headed toward the northern woods." Ultra Magnus answered.

The three Scouters nodded before they teleported themselves, and Ultra Magnus, to the woods. Once they arrived, Chaom said, "Ok, we should split up. Blackbit, take the straight path and Balm, you take the left path while Ultra Magnus and I will take the right path." They all nodded in agreement and split up.

* * *

As they were walking, Chaom turned to Ultra Magnus before saying, "I never did thank you."

Ultra Magnus turned to Chaom in confusion before asking, "For what?"

"Well, I owe you for many things, but right now I wish to thank you for saving Pandimala when she was little. If you hadn't, I might have been lonely and miserable for the rest of my life." Chaom stated.

"Well, I could see that she was scared of the Decepticon chasing her and I did what I thought was right. But you are very welcome. Now I must thank you." Ultra Magnus stated.

"Don't mean to sound repetitive, but for what?" Chaom asked.

"For making Pandimala feel wanted and happy. Back on Cybertron, she was respected but there were precious few bots that actually wanted her around and were her friends. Her closest friends were Tana, Balm, Zarron, and Remcy along with their friends. But then she finds a home here on Earth along with a new group of friends and you, a wonderful bondmate." Ultra Magnus answered.

Chaom smiled at the part at the end and said, "When we bonded, her memories that I received contained both good and bad. Her memories of you were always filled with love and respect for you. She always looked up to you as a sire figure and she was spark broken when she had to leave Cybertron and face never having to see you again. When she saw you again here on Earth, she was so full of joy that our bond was overpowered by the joy she was feeling."

Ultra Magnus smiled at that. He really did love Pandimala like his own creation. The two went serious when they heard the sound of talking coming from up ahead. They quietly snuck to the edge of the trees and were surprised at what they saw. Pandimala was sitting with the two new 'Cons and was talking with them both. Well, that was before Pandimala saw the two of them and jumped up before running up to Chaom and gave him a giant hug before saying, "Chaom, I am so glad you are here!"

"What's happening here Pandimala? Why are you talking with these 'Cons?" Ultra Magnus asked.

Pandimala stepped back and stood next to the 'Cons before saying, "Ultra Magnus and Chaom, allow me to introduce to you Betaxia and my brother Anarcum."

"You have a brother?" Chaom asked in shock.

Pandimala nodded before saying, "I just found out today Chaom. My creators, who I told you about, had another creation after they left Cybertron and this is him."

Chaom nodded, realization sinking in slowly. "So, that is why you felt pain during that battle when I didn't have any injury. You felt his pain."

"What are we going to do now though? The Decepticons are still our enemies." Ultra Magnus asked.

Anarcum stepped forward at that time, Betaxia falling in right behind him, as he said, "We were actually discussing that. Betaxia and I have already decided that we will not join the Autobots under any circumstances. We were discussing what we were going to do when you arrived."

Chaom then stepped toward Anarcum and stated, "Well, you could always join us Scouters. The Autobots have no power over our decisions and they cannot injure a member of our team once they are a member. What do you say?"

Anarcum looked at Betaxia for a moment, who nodded, before saying, "We will take you on your offer. The Decepticons have lied to us too much and we need to be in a non-treacherous atmosphere. If you would take us?"

Pandimala was practically a glow when she said, "I agree but we need at least three other Dragon Scouters to allow it."

Chaom stepped forward and held out his servo before saying, "Well, I'm in on it. Nice to meet you brother in-law."

"So are we."

The five bots in the clearing turned and saw Blackbit and Balm come forward and Balm said that. Blackbit then nodded and said, "We heard everything and agree. Now we just have to take them back to the Cavern and get all the other Scouters to agree. Should be fun!"

"It won't be that…bad." Pandimala stated hesitantly.

* * *

Pandemonium knew that something was wrong. He had been worried that Anarcum had started looking into his family past, especially into the idea that he might have a sibling. What had gotten Anarcum so curious about a sibling?

"What are you thinking about Pandemonium?" Malice asked as she sat on the edge of their berth.

Pandemonium sighed and said, "Just wondering what could be causing Anarcum to ask the questions that he has been. You know; the ones about a sibling."

Malice nodded and said, "Yes, and he just so happened to ask about it after that battle we had with those Autobots."

Just then, a knock was heard at their door so Pandemonium said, "Enter."

Both Malice and Pandemonium were surprised when Razor walked in and shut the door behind him before saying, "I'm glad you two are still awake. We need to talk."

Malice, now worried asked, "What happened? Is Anarcum ok?"

Razor nodded but said, "Anarcum is fine but I am worried about him."

"Why are you worried?" Pandemonium asked.

"I am worried because both Betaxia and Anarcum came to the med bay earlier this evening, before the sun on this planet set, and asked me if he had an older sibling." Razor stated, worry heavy in his voice.

Pandemonium froze in worry and asked, "What did you tell him?"

"I let slip that he did have an older sibling but covered it up by saying that it died when the spark was put in the shell. I then said that you two didn't like to talk about it so he wouldn't come and ask you." Razor answered.

"Scrap!" Pandemonium cursed and he renewed his pacing. "We had already told him that we had never had another sparkling before. And he would know that we would have told him about a dead sibling. Fragging scrap!"

"What does this mean?" Malice asked. She was worried about what their youngest creation would do now that he knew that they lied to him. She didn't think that she could risk losing another creation. It had taken her a long time to get over losing Pandimala was it was.

Pandemonium sighed at his mate's question. He honestly did not know what this would mean. Anarcum was known to not react very well when someone lied to him. He remembered the one time that this mech had lied to Anarcum and Anarcum had seen through it. Poor mech couldn't walk for fifty solar cycles, though that probably had to do with him having to wait for new legs to come in after Anarcum had smashed his previous ones to bits. But, since they were on Earth and this situation was different, he figured that he would try and get the answer for himself, however he could.

Pandemonium finally stopped pacing and stared at his mate before saying, "We need to talk to Megatron about this."

* * *

**Chaom: Does anyone know what Authoress was talking about?**

**Zarron: I don't have a clue.**

**Ultra Magnus: Don't look at me. You bots know more about Earth than I do.**

**Tana: This is so hopeless.**

* * *

**AN: Hope you all liked this. Sorry it took a little longer than I was planning. This story will be ending very soon but will be having a sequel that will follow very soon after. This story was used to introduce the Scouters to you. Next story will be having more drama in it. Until next chapter though, please read and review. But no flames.**


	30. Welcoming

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Authoress: I feel so sad.**

**Pandimala: Why?**

**Chaom: Yeah, this story is starting to get good. Why are you sad?**

**Authoress: Because...Because it is over! *runs to room and cries***

**Pandimala and Chaom: *in shock* IT'S OVER?**

* * *

Ch. 29: Welcoming

Anarcum fidgeted under the studying gazes of the Dragon Scouters. They all were deliberating, probably on their personal frequency channel, whether or not to accept both himself and his bondmate into their faction. He knew that both Betaxia and himself were risking a lot by betraying Megatron and joining his sister's faction. But, she had explained to them why they had created their faction. According to Megatron, the Decepticons were formed because they believed the council to be corrupt and they could only break free by opposing the council and fighting back against the council with brute force.

But, Pandimala and her Dragon Scouters showed him that you could oppose the council without the fighting and loss of life. Plus, she had been completely honest when she had answered his questions so he knew that they would stay true to their word.

Anarcum was brought out of his thoughts when Pandimala stepped in front of them and said, "Anarcum and Betaxia, it has been agreed, by unanimous vote, that both of you are accepted into the ranks of the Dragon Scouters if you still wish it."

Anarcum and Betaxia both nodded while saying, "We do."

"And you both accept the few rules that we have and will listen to my orders?"

"Yes."

Pandimala smiled at them both before saying, "Then, with the power invested in me by my fellow Dragon Scouters, I now place this brand on you and officially welcome you to the Dragon Scouters."

Anarcum then felt a sharp pain as the Dragon Scouter symbol overpowered his Decepticon one. After about seven seconds, the brand was brought away and he tensed before he felt a small jolt of pain as Betaxia received her mark. After Betaxia was branded, they both felt a little drained and Anarcum knew from their last branding that it was usually difficult to stand up.

Anarcum was surprised when he felt two sets of servos take hold of him and help him up. He glanced to his sides and saw that Chaom was on his left and Blackbit was on his right, helping him stand.

"Why are you helping me?" Anarcum asked. He was so used to having to do things on his own that this helpful environment was confusing him.

Chaom let out a laugh before saying, "You're a part of the family now. We help our team."

"Yeah, and plus we all felt the same after we were branded." Blackbit added.

Anarcum nodded and said, "Thanks. Now what do we do?"

Pandimala walked up to the two of them and said, "Well, until Ultra Magnus and I decide which patrol group you will be with, you two will be on monitor duty for a shift and then the rest of the solar cycle is yours. You can use the teleport system to explore the planet if you wish or you could just relax and hang out around here."

Betaxia nodded before asking, "So, where do we get to recharge?"

Pandimala motioned to the yellow green medic femme before saying, "Balm here will show you to your quarters. Have a nice recharge."

Anarcum nodded at his sister before saying, "You too sis." Then both Betaxia and himself followed Balm out of the room. As they walked, Anarcum couldn't help but feel like he had made the right choice.

* * *

Pandemonium paced nervously outside of Megatron's throne room. He had absolutely no clue how to tell Megatron that his son had decided to do some family investigating and was now gone from the ship and no one seemed to have a fragging clue as to where he was.

It seemed that his whole life was starting to fall apart. First, the Decepticons lost the war on Cybertron. Then, his daughter and first creation Pandimala ran away and joined the Autobots when she found out that they were 'Cons. After that, he lost track of Megatron and was lost to the universe with his bondmate and new son Anarcum. Then, they find Megatron and come to Earth to find out that there are even more Autobots on this planet than they had originally thought. After that, they find an emergency vehicle femme that happens to have green optics and was adamant about not telling them how she got them. Now his fragging son had disappeared without a trace.

Pandemonium jumped when Blitzwing walked out of the throne room and turned to him before saying, "Megatron vill see jou now."

Pandemonium nodded and so both him and Malice followed him into the open door and Pandemonium felt extremely nervous when he saw Megatron sitting on his throne. He was now dreading telling Megatron his news.

Megatron must have picked up on his nervousness because he suddenly rose from his throne and walked down to him before asking, "What is the matter old friend?"

Pandemonium sighed to release some of the tension that was building up inside before saying, "It is about Anarcum and Betaxia."

"What about them? Did something happen?" Megatron asked.

"Well, he has recently been asking if he had a sibling. Malice and I said that he didn't but he went to go and ask Razor and Razor let slip that we did indeed have a sparkling before Anarcum. No one has seen Anarcum and Betaxia since then and we are afraid that he might have done something rash." Pandemonium answered.

Megatron put a servo to his chin and said, "I see your reason for coming to me right away. Unfortunately, I would not know where to start looking for your son and his bondmate on this planet."

Just then, an alarm sounded off and a set of coordinates popped up onto one of the consoles. Malice walked up to it and typed in a few things before saying, "Hmm, it seems that there is a Decepticon energy signature coming from below the Earth city that the Autobots have their new station at."

Megatron then walked up to the monitor and studied it for a minute before saying, "That's odd."

"What is sir?" Malice asked.

"That signature is very familiar to me yet I can't seem to place it." Megatron stated.

Now Pandemonium was confused. This signal seemed to be confusing Megatron but would he know what 'Cons were here on Earth? "Lord Megatron, what Decepticons do you know that are here on Earth?"

Megatron seemed to think about that for a minute before saying, "Well, there is Lugnut, Starscream, Blitzwing, myself, you two, Anarcum, Betaxia, Shockwave, Razor, and…" Megatron then paused and, by the look on his faceplates, Pandemonium assumed that he realized who owned the energy signature. His suspicion was confirmed when Megatron started laughing before saying, "Well, this is definitely a nice surprise."

Pandemonium was now confused so he asked, "What is my Lord?"

Megatron turned to them and said, "Well, during my time here on Earth, I created a bot to help me gain a power source that I was sure was going to help me end this blasted war once and for all. His name is Soundwave and he must still be trying to carry out my last command to him to destroy the Autobots and get me the key. Come, let's go and see him."

Pandemonium and Malice then followed Megatron out of the room and the three of them were soon heading to the forest just outside of the city. When they arrived in a clearing, Malice saw that there was a strange blue car mech standing there with a metal bird, what looked like a metal human cat, a metal bat, and two miniature metal mechs. The blue mech approached Megatron and stated, "Statement: Pleasure to meet you Lord Megatron."

Malice was surprised how the mech talked. It seemed like he had to say what kind of sentence he had to say before he could actually say it. It was something that she would have to get used to.

"Who are these bots with you?" Megatron asked.

Soundwave pointed to the metal bird and said, "Designation: Laserbeak." He then pointed to the bat and said, "Designation: Ratbat." Then, he pointed at the cat and said, "Designation: Ravage." Then he pointed at the gray blue small mech and said, "Designation: Rumble." Finally, he pointed at the red and black small mech and said, "Designation: Frenzy."

Megatron nodded and said, "Very good. What has happened since our last contact Soundwave?"

In response, Rumble transformed into some sort of video cassette and jumped into a cavity that opened in Soundwave's chestplate before a screen popped up on said chestplate and Megatron, Pandemonium, and Malice watched Soundwave's attempt at controlling the Autobots, only to fail when the cyber ninja broke free and attacked Soundwave. Megatron would never admit it, but he had actually been worried about the young techno-organic when Optimus had swung at her. Despite what the Autobots had spread, he cared for younglings and had never attacked a place where he knew sparklings and younglings were at.

Soundwave soon shut off the recording and Megatron said, "Soundwave, I have a new mission I want you to go on."

"Inquiry: Mission objectives?" Soundwave asked.

Megatron only wanted one thing right now, and it had been bugging him since the fight with the Autobots. "Hack into Cybertron's network and find out any and all information about Autobots with lime green optics."

Soundwave nodded and went to the ship after Megatron sent him coordinates. Malice could see that Megatron had something else planned so she asked, "What else do you have planned Megatron?"

Megatron glanced at the two of them before saying, "We need one of those green optic bots in our possession alone so we can find out some personal information about the group."

Pandemonium nodded but said, "Most of those bots were excellent fighters."

Malice nodded as well but said, "But, there was the one who we managed to take after a little difficulty."

Megatron nodded and said, "Our objective, and the objective of every single Decepticon on this planet, is to capture the medic femme."

* * *

**Pandimala: That's it? The end of this grand story ends like that? What about what happens next?**

**Authoress: What about it?**

**Stormfire: What do you mean by 'what about it'? This story still needs to develop and you are going to end it without saying anything?**

**Authoress: *casually* Yep.**

**All OCs: WHAT?**

**Authoress: Doesn't mean there won't be another one.**

**Tana: What do you mean that you are going to quit this...wait, what?**

* * *

**AN: Yes, as you all can tell from the snippet above. I am done with this story but I will be writing the sequel soon. I plan on it being called 'The Path Less Taken'. I don't know when I will get it up but I hope it will be some time soon. Also, while I am writing this sequel. I will be posting some back stories on the different bots. The first story will be how the Guardians were formed and how Hinge recruited each one, even his point on view on when he first saw Tana and his view on their interactions. Well, I hope you all like this. Please read and review. But no flames.**


End file.
